Saint's Row:The Story of Ethan
by the undeniable 1
Summary: This is the story of Ethan and how he became the boss. What made him a sociopath...or was he always one. Will span all four games most likely. A little, drama, action and loving for all
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ethan Santos was standing in front of Stillwater University waiting for his friend Emma. Ethan attended the school for about a year before realizing that school just wasn't for him. Emma was a transfer from England, why she decided to attend school in such a terrible place Ethan couldn't understand. All he knew was she was beautiful, he had fallen for her the first moment he laid his eyes on her. She stood at five-foot-five with mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and mousey brown colored hair that travelled down to the middle of her back.

Ethan watched her walk out of the building with her friend Kate. He hated that bitch, she would always try and convince Emma to stop hanging out with him. Even once going as far as calling him out at a school party one night when she had gotten wasted.

"Why do you still hang out with that loser girl. He is literally going nowhere, a waste of space" Kate said glaring at Ethan's six-foot-two athletic frame. "Wasn't he wearing that shirt the other day, seriously Emma...HE'S A BUM" she said loudly making Ethan finally look over towards them.

He immediately returned the glare rolling his eyes at the blonde. Oh how he wanted to run her through with his pocket knife.

"Stop it, he's really sweet...and he's my friend. You don't have to hang out with us you know" Emma said in her British accent as Kate rolled her eyes following Emma over to Ethan.

"Hey street trash, mug any old ladies today" Kate said scowling at Ethan as he shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Hey slut, how many dicks did you suck before you got out the front door. What happened? Football team tired of training that loose goose ass pussy you offering up" Ethan said grinning watching the girls blood boil at his words.

"Okay enough. Both of you" Emma said stepping in between the two. "Kate I'll see you tomorrow okay, come on Ethan" Emma said grabbing his arm pulling him away.

* * *

They walked over to Ethan's car, it was a beat up, old Bootlegger. Emma had to climb through the drivers side to get in because the passenger door had gotten stuck last year.  
"Why do you hang out with that slut? Hate that bitch" Ethan said softly as Emma folded her arms looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was going to be hanging out with my friend Ethan today. Stop being an ass please, I hate it when you get this way" she said looking away from him out the window.

Any other woman would have taken a slap to the face for speaking to him that way.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's go and get something to eat" he said giving her a weak smile as she turned to him rolling her eyes holding back a smile.

"Don't smile at me like that. You know I can't stay mad at you when you do" she said keeping her head turned to hide her smile as Ethan chuckled softly starting up his 'hooptie' and pulling off.

* * *

Ethan parked his car at Freckle Bitches, helping Emma climb out over him before getting out himself. They ordered their food and took a seat waiting for it to arrive.

"Sooooo, how's school?" Ethan asked locking his eyes with Emma's.

"School is school, nothing new besides the fact that my sociology teacher is a bitch" she said making Ethan laugh softly.

"Want me to kill her?" He asked in all seriousness as she burst into laughter taking his comment as a joke.

"No, I don't want you to kill her you nutter" she said playfully shoving him from her side of the table. "You need to shave Ethan, you're all scruffy" she said playing with the light scruff on his cheeks.

"No, I'm actually going for the Wolverine look" he said raising his eyebrows playfully as she shook her head no.

"If you were an ugly guy you'd be in trouble Ethan" she said laughing as the waitress brought over their food.

"Sooooo, you think I'm not ugly?" He said in a slow and curious tone.

"Well..." She started as the door opened and she smiled at the entering patron.

Ethan looked over his shoulder to see what had prevented Emma from finishing her statement.

"Hi Brad" Ethan said rolling his eyes as the nineteen year old jock took a seat next to Emma.

"Yo quiero taco bell hombre" the boy said taking one of Emma's fries and shoving it on his mouth.

Ethan clenched his fist tight to prevent from snapping the young kids neck.

"You ready to go babe" he said kissing Emma's cheek as she looked between him and Ethan for a few minutes. Ethan closed his eyes and nodded as Brad got out of his seat being followed by Emma.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I'll call you later okay" she said as Ethan nodded giving her a weak smile. She gave his a soft kiss on his scruffy cheek as she ruffles his crew cut jet black hair. "Shave this god awful thing of your face and you'll be hot again" she said making him smile.

"Emma... Any time today would be good" Brad said in an annoyed tone as Ethan clenched his fist again. "Adios amigo" he yelled over to Ethan as Emma walked over slapping him in the chest.

"Stop it" she mouthed to him as they left the restaurant and Ethan sitting in his seat.

"Fucking tool" Ethan muttered to himself.

He hated Brad at least ten times more than he hated Kate. Brad was an undercover racist who always tried to rile Ethan up with his Latino nationality. Their day would come and it would come soon if Ethan had anything to say about it.

* * *

It was about ten thirty that evening when Ethan arrived to his run-down loft in the Saint's Row district of Stilwater it was eerily quiet for some strange reason that night. He had parked around the corner so he had to walk. The prostitutes and their pimps were hard at work.

"Hey man, this shit a cost you six hundred dollars in the store" the crack head that sold stolen goods called out to him. Ethan ignored him, he had bought a tv from that guy before and it broke in two months. "Awww whatever, fuck you" the watch man said as Ethan kept on walking.

"Hey baby, I could show you a good time" one of the hookers said stepping in front of Ethan displaying her 'goods' to him.

Ethan was set to decline her offer when they heard a hell naw' come from across the street.  
"Fucking Vice Kings" Ethan said to himself as he and the hooker stood back watching to see what was going on. His better judgment told him to hurry home but something in the back of his mind made him stay.

"Fuck the Rollerz" one of the Vice Kings said looking at a Rollerz tag on the wall.

"Levar are you gonna let those bitches disrespect us" the VC with the bald head said.

"Shhiiiyyyttt what you thank'" Levar said shaking his can of spray paint going over the tag on the wall.

"Uh oh" the hooker said as she and Ethan watched three Rollerz approach the Vice Kings. "I'll see you later sugar" the hooker said stepping away back to her position on the wall.

"What the fuck you think you're doing" one of the Rollerz said as the bald King turned to him.

"Just being civic minded is all" the fat King responded.

"Is that so" the Rollerz responded.

"Yeah some dumb ass cracker went and shit all over this wall. We just cleaning it up" the bald King said as all hell broke loose. Ethan shook his head at the drama ensuing between the Rollerz and the Vice Kings. Then things went from amusing to Fubar quickly as the Carnales rolled up.

"Hector says buenas noches" the passenger said lifting his Uzi firing away as a shootout broke out. Gang member bodies dropped left and right before somebody took out the Carnales vehicle. The explosion knocked Ethan back to the ground leaving him weak and groggy. He sat up backing away from the bald Vice King who had his gun trained on him.

"Wrong place, wrong time" he said coldly preparing to take Ethan's life. Ethan closed his eyes hearing a shot go off. To his utter shock he was still alive

"You okay Playa" a dark skinned man in a leather jacket asked helping Ethan up.

"Julius, let's move" the other guy with him said scanning the surroundings for more enemies and police.

Julius threw Ethan's arm over his shoulder helping him along as the car finally exploded behind them.  
Julius sat Ethan down inspecting the damage done.  
"That don't look so bad, you should be fine" Julius said before turning to his partner. "That's Troy" Julius introduced. "You can thank him later. The Row ain't safe no more. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs. You in the way, they don't care if you're representing or not" Julius said as Ethan's eyes were locked onto him. This man was charismatic, he already had Ethan locked in with his meager words.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit" Troy said in an annoyed tone as Julius turned back to him.

"We need all the help we can get son" Julius responded as Troy became more frustrated.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here" Troy said arguing back.

"In a minute. Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church tomorrow morning if you wanna be apart of the solution" Julius said before standing up and walking away quickly with Troy. Ethan was in awe of this man, his voice, his presence, it made you want to follow. Maybe he would take him up on his offer, but first he needed to go home and collect his thoughts.

_2006_

_"Ethan do you understand the nature of what you've done" Dr. Brower asked_  
_"..."_  
_"Ethan, if you don't talk to me it's not gonna get any better. I won't be able to help you" she pleaded with him._  
_"..."_  
_"Please Ethan, let me help you" she said softly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ethan jumped up in bed sweating profusely. He reached over to grab his phone, it was seven a.m. and he had ten missed calls from Emma.

He immediately called her back wiping the sweat from his face.

"Ethan! What the hell happened to you? I thought you were gonna call me. Then I saw on the news there was a bad shootout around the corner from your apartment" she said as he removed the phone from his ear to save the drum from her shrieking. It was laced with anger, worry, and genuine fear for his wellbeing.

"I'm fine Emma, barely got involved in anything. I'm sorry I forgot to call you, everything okay?" He asked as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine Ethan, I was just worried about you" she said. He knew she was running her fingers through her hair, she always did when her nerves got the better of her. "Am I going to see you later?" She asked waiting for an answer. "Ethan?" She questioned again.

"I have something to do this morning Em, I'll try. If I can't I'll call you okay" he said ending the call before she could respond.

Ethan got out of bed and headed for his shower. It was cold as ice, he should really fix the plumbing in this place before he died of hypothermia.

* * *

After his shower Ethan threw on a pair of jeans and an old black t shirt before heading over to the church. As he approached he could see at least a dozen men and women wearing purple.

'_Must be their color'_ he thought to himself watching Julius step out of the church.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. These bitches ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no ones makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We bout to lock this shit down...right now" Julius said in that powerful voice that would make you wanna follow him into hell. All the surrounding Saints began cheering and roaring their agreement.

"Fuck yeah" the Asian guy with blonde highlights said before turning his attention to Ethan.  
"Who the fuck's this guy?" He asked as two other Saints stepped behind Ethan blocking off his exit.

"Troy and I found him, I was gonna see if he'd ride with us" Julius answered.

"Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints he's gotta be canonized" Blondie said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it" Troy piped with his cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"You ready for this, playa?" Julius asked as Ethan cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders.

There were three to start with, the first one lunged at Ethan with a right hook. Ethan ducked grabbing the arm twisting it behind his back kicking him away. The second one decided to charge Ethan because he was bigger grabbing him around the waist. Two elbows to the back and a knee to the face later he was out. The third tried a front kick that earned him a kick to the balls and a head butt.

"Are you kidding me, he's fucking you bitches up. Get in there" Blondie called out as five more Saints rushed Ethan.

The odds were definitely not in his favor but he wouldn't be put down. He was gonna kick Blondie's ass when this was over for his trouble.

Five minutes later Ethan had the other five taken care of. All holding at least an arm or leg, grimacing in pain.

"Alright, that's enough" Julius said.

"He broke my arm man, he broke my fuckin' arm Julius" one of the Saints said holding his arm.

"Serves you right for listening to Johnny" Julius said laughing it off.

"You earned your colors today" Troy said giving Ethan a handshake/hug.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny" the Saint lieutenant with the denim jacket said patting Ethan on the back.

"Shit, took me half the time" Blondie who would now be identified as Johnny said pretending not to be impressed.

"You wanna go" Ethan asked cracking his knuckles as Johnny laughed him.

"Another time, we got business to handle" Johnny said grinning at Ethan, he had balls which was always okay in Johnny's book.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints" Julius said tapping his knuckles with Ethan's. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now to break it down, it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give em' a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" Julius asked as Ethan nodded.

"Let's go kid, you rollin with me" Troy said as Ethan followed him out. "First we gotta get you a piece from Friendly Fire" Troy said throwing Ethan his car keys. "You can drive right?" Troy asked as Ethan nodded driving over to Friendly Fire. "You don't talk " Troy asked as Ethan looked at him shrugging. That quality unnerved Troy, it meant Ethan was unpredictable in his stoicism.

"Alright, go in there and grab yourself a pistol" Troy said handing Ethan some cash to get what he needed.

Ethan came back out climbing back in the car with Troy showing him the gun.

"You know how to use that thing kid?" Troy asked as Ethan shoved the clip in the gun cocking the hammer back nodding at Troy.

"Good, because we're killing every fucking Vice King, Roller, and Carnale we see today" Troy said lighting his cigarette as Ethan pulled off in the car.

**Two Hours Later**

"Good job kid, you got good aim" Troy said as Ethan nodded his head at him. "Let's get you some new threads, drive over to Sloppy Seconds" Troy said as Ethan did what he was told.

After giving Ethan's wardrobe an overhaul of items consisting mainly of the color purple, Troy had Ethan drop him off at Freckle Bitches.

"Good work out there today kid, keep the car. I'll see you back at the church, oh and take this" Troy said handing Ethan a thousand dollars.

"Picked it up off those bodies, your cut" Troy said tapping the top of the car throwing his cigarette walking into the fast food restaurant.

"Thanks" Ethan said to himself driving off in the car.

* * *

Ethan pulled up in front of Stilwater U he had on a purple baseball jersey, beige cargo shorts, clean purple and black sneakers, with a purple and black baseball cap.

"Looks like your street rat got a wardrobe change" Kate said spotting Ethan immediately. "Hey gutter trash, how many purses did you have to snatch to pay for those twenty dollar shoes?" Kate asked laughing at her own joke.

"Same amount of dicks you sucked to get that herpe sore on your lip bitch" Ethan shot back as Kate narrowed her eyes looking at Emma before walking away.

"Nice one, I been looking at that thing since I met her today" the other girl with Emma said as Ethan chuckled softly. "Hey, I'm Shaundi" she said extending her hand to Ethan as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Shaundi, it's about time Emma got some friends I can actually tolerate. I'm Ethan" he said before looking at Emma.

"Hey Em" he said giving her a smile as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ethan can I speak to you privately for a second" Emma said pulling him to the side. "Where'd you get this stuff Ethan. These clothes, this car, you didn't steal it did you" she said as he shook his head laughing.

"No I didn't steal it, the car belongs to a friend" Ethan answered as she looked him over.

"And the clothes?" She asked.

"Same friend, come on let's go hang out or something" he suggested as she nodded. "Yo Shaundi, you wanna come?" he asked as she nodded climbing into the back seat of the car.

"Good times" Shaundi said sitting back as Ethan pulled off in the car.

* * *

The next week was a blur of gun smoke and blood. Ethan, Troy, and Julius had taken out a Carnale hide out to seal their claim of the Row. Julius was holding a meeting at the church which led Ethan to his current position of standing in the back and listening.

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop em'? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin': and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory" Julius said as Ethan nodded agreeing with whatever Julius was saying. "Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against em'. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around" Julius said to Dex as he nodded his understanding.

"Got it" was Dex's answer as Julius continued on.

"Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings" Julius said as Troy shook his head blowing out cigarette smoke.

"Not a chance" Troy responded as Ethan for the first time had seen Julius show any hostility towards an ally.

"Fuck you say" he said scowling at Troy in disbelief.

"Anyone but them" Troy argued calmly.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?" Julius asked realizing that Troy's response was out of fear.

"Man, fuck that, I'll take King out" Johnny piped up in annoyance with Troy's bitch like behavior.

"Johnny, it's not that simple" Julius said trying to calm down the group hot head.

"Bullets still kill muthafucka's, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that" Johnny responded as Ethan chuckled softly to himself.

"Keep an eye on ya boy" Julius said to Dex and Troy of Johnny.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked as Ethan heard one of the sexiest voices to ever exist.

"I do" said the voice walking over in Rollerz colors belonging to an Asian goddess.

Ethan couldn't take his eyes off of her as the other lieutenants looked shocked to see her.

"Lin? The fuck your wearin' blue for?" Johnny said to the woman as Ethan just stood back starstruck.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside" Julius said as Lin walked over to stand before him.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos" a dumb ass Saint said earning him a right hook from Lin that knocked his ass out cold.

Ethan was in love from that first punch. She was very impressive.

"Any other comments?" She asked calmly looking around at the other men to see if they needed to be knocked out as well. She locked eyes with Ethan before quickly diverting her gaze.

"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much" Johnny responded as everyone was still laughing from Lin's knockout.

"Shut up, Johnny" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'" Johnny said with a shrug as Ethan began grinning from behind Johnny locking eyes with Lin again.

"Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started" Julius said to Ethan as he nodded stepping out of Lin's way.

"He's right you know. You shouldn't throw your shoulder so much" Ethan said softly so only she could hear making her chuckle.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around" she said looking him up and down.

"I'm the new guy, you can call me the new guy" he said making her laugh again.

"The new guy doesn't have a name?" She asked him as he gave her smile.

"No, not today he doesn't. Maybe one day he'll get one" Ethan said as she shook her head leaving the church.

"Muthafucka you can talk?" Johnny asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow as Ethan chuckled softly before leaving the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ethan awoke the next morning to his ringing phone. He didn't recognize the number as he lazily answered the call.

"Hmm" he murmured out into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Lin, meet me by the arena this afternoon" she said as Ethan blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief.

"You called me at six in the a.m. to meet you in the afternoon...as in p.m.?" Ethan asked flatly holding back his annoyance.

"I'm a morning person, quit bitching and just be there this afternoon" she said before ending the call.

"Already bossin' me around" Ethan said with a huff climbing out of his bed to get his day started.

* * *

Ethan met up with Johnny and Dex at the church early that morning to get started on the Vice Kings.

"Take a seat man" Johnny said removing his feet from the table looking Ethan over. "So you're Julius' new boy huh. You don't look like much" Johnny said as Ethan narrowed his eyes at him. "Then again I don't look like I have an eight inch cock so, I guess we're both full of surprises, right" Johnny said as Ethan just stared at him unflinchingly. "What, you won't talk to me because I'm not Lin?" Johnny asked as Dex let out a snort. Ethan growled low in his chest, he really wasn't liking Johnny at all.

"Back to business Johnny" Dex cut in to ease the tension as Johnny nodded.

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy. Benjamin King, and that shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in Kings's case he's both" Johnny said as his phone began ringing.

"Hold up, I gotta take this" Johnny said answering the phone as Ethan and Dex both rolled their eyes. "Aisha" he said with a playful excitement. "What a pleasant fucking surprise...whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down" Johnny said as whoever this Aisha was began yelling so loud he had to remove the phone from his ear. "Okay, that's not slower, that's louder" Johnny said before jumping up at something Aisha said. Ethan and Dex shared a confused look as Johnny continued his conversation. "Shit, where's she headed...look don't worry, I got this" Johnny said hanging up.

"What's up?" Dex asked.

"Some muthafuckas grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street" Johnny said as Dex shook his head.

"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?" Dex asked as Johnny stood up.

"Yeah, Vice Kings" Johnny answered as Dex waved him off slightly.

"Wait man, kidnapping ain't King's style" Dex explained.

"Maybe that slut Tanya's going behind King's back. I don't know, don't fucking care. Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan" Johnny said turning to Ethan. "Tail those bitches back to wherever they go, and get those girls back" Johnny said furiously as Ethan nodded rushing out of the church.

"Stupid highlight wearin' muthafucka, thought he was supposed to be handling this. How many fucking yellow sedans in this damn city" Ethan grumbled to himself checking the time. He still had another four hours before he was set to meet Lin. He jumped into his car to search for the sedan after texting Johnny to find out the last known location of the vehicle.

* * *

To narrow down his search Ethan decided to just look for the sedan carrying screaming women. After about ten minutes of driving he finally caught up to the kidnappers vehicle. Ethan calmly followed the vehicle back to a building, he then witnessed Aisha's sister being dragged inside. Ethan took a deep breath reaching under his seat for his GDHC .50 desert eagle. He checked his clip before climbing out of the car and proceeding to kill the Vice Kings inside of the building. He got to the room finding it locked. He kicked the door a few times realizing he wouldn't be getting in that way.  
"The guy with the keys went to Tee 'N' Ay" one of the girls yelled through the door as Ethan shook his head.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"I wish I was muthafucka, now can you please get us outta here!" The girl yelled as Ethan looked at the door debating on leaving the bitch there for her attitude.

"I'll be right back" he grumbled before rushing out the door back to his car headed for the strip club.

* * *

After killing all the guys in the strip club he searched the bodies taking their cash and the key. He quickly headed back to the building to get the girls. Unfortunately the Vice Kings got wind of the situation forcing Ethan to shoot his way out of the building with the girls in tow.  
"I hope yall can shoot" Ethan said passing the girls a few guns he grabbed on his way out of the building. "Light em' up" he said as the girls leaned out the windows providing him cover to get them safely back to the church.

"Come on, everybody out. Go inside and ask for Johnny, you're safe here" Ethan said as the girls climbed out of the car rushing into the church. "Fuck, gotta go and meet Lin" Ethan said to himself putting the car in reverse and backing out of the church driveway to go and meet Lin.

* * *

Ethan sat in his car watching Lin interact with the Rollerz, he was waiting for her to be alone. She had just started it'd be ridiculous if he blew her cover this early. While waiting for Lin, Ethan's phone began ringing.  
"Hey Emma" he said still watching Lin.

"Hey, where have you been. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever" she said as he laughed.

"It's only been a week love, how are you?" he asked all the while admiring Lin and how the wind would make the bang she wore fly into her eyes.

"I'm okay. I miss you" she said softly as he looked down smiling.

"I miss you too, I'll stop by your apartment later. Sound good?" He asked as Lin climbed into his car.

"Drive" she said looking at him as he was still slightly in shock at her unannounced presence in his vehicle.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later" Ethan said ignoring Emma's question of who the female was in his car. "Where are we going?" Ethan asked driving away from the arena.

"Freckle Bitches. I'm hungry" she said folding her arms as he shrugged driving to the restaurant.

* * *

They sat in Ethan's car eating their burgers in silence. Becoming annoyed Ethan cleared his throat taking another bite of his burger.  
"So got anything good on the Rollerz yet?" He asked as she looked at him annoyed.

"You know you're a lousy date" she said as Ethan went wide eyed and began stammering over his words trying to find a reply. "Relax, it was a joke Brian" she said laughing softly as he looked at her confused.

"Who's Brian?" He asked slowly.

"You never told me your name so I gave you one. You seem like a Brian to me, something definitely with a 'an' in it" she said as he laughed nodding his head.

"Fine, I'll be Brian" he said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Back to business now, Brian" she said throwing her trash out of the window. "The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is coming in tomorrow. It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jack the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery. Now take me back to my car, this was a terrible first date" she said looking out the window smirking as he pulled off.

* * *

After dropping Lin off Ethan headed back to his apartment. He took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before making his way to Emma's apartment in the suburbs.

Ethan knocked on the door expecting Emma to already be in her pajamas getting ready for bed. What he was not expecting was a completely trashed Emma to fall into his arms giggling like a six year old.  
"Hiiiii Ethan" she slurred out with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Whoa... Hey Em, had a little bit to drink tonight huh" he said helping her into the apartment.

"Yeeesss" she said poking his nose giggling again. "Shaundi's dating the D.J. at On Track. Free drinks...all...night...long" she said in a low husky tone that made his pants get a little tighter. "Ethan?" She said as he took a deep breath looking at her. "Why are you sitting so far away" she said scooting closer to him on the sofa breathing in his scent. "Ethan, why haven't you ever asked me out?" She asked gently tracing the stubble on his face.

_'Ohhh the devil is an abundant amount of liars. Why is she drunk? Why couldn't she do this the last time I came over and she was sober_'

"Ethan...I'm waiting for an answer" she leaned up to whisper the words in his ear as he swallowed taking several deep breaths.

"I-I...I didn't think yy-you wanted that from me" he stammered out as she turned his face to look into his amber eyes.

"Right now, I want you to kiss me" she breathed into his mouth as he used all of his strength to turn away from her.

"I can't Emma. I-I can't do this. You're drunk" he said standing up stepping away from her.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kill yo self, kill yo self, kill yo self. Damn it Emma_' Ethan was once again interrupted from his thoughts when her hand wrapped itself around his manhood.

"Mmmm" he involuntarily groaned as she stroked his shaft. "Fuck, no, no, no Emma. No, stop it" he said quickly grabbing her hand out of his pants. "I gotta go, I'll call you soon" he said kissing her forehead rushing out of her apartment.  
She was way to drunk for him to even think about doing that. She'd never forgive him if she woke up next to him tomorrow morning.

"Cold shower, cold shower, cold...Shaundi?" He was disrupted from his mantra pulling next to the crying girl. "YO SHAUNDI, YOU OKAY? IT'S ETHAN, EMMA'S FRIEND" he yelled out of his window as she walked over to the car.

"No I'm really not okay right now, can you take me home Ethan" she asked as he nodded unlocking the door for her as she climbed in sniffling.

A/N: Italics are Ethan's thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Please...stop" she whispered out with her dying breath as he plunged the knife deep into her chest for the fifteenth time._

Ethan awoke dripping sweat, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around at the strange environment wondering where the hell he was. Before the panic set in he heard a feminine sigh come from beside him.  
"Please don't tell me you pissed in my bed man" Shaundi said rolling over to look at him exposing her naked breasts.  
"No, nightmare. It's sweat" he said running his hands down his face. "What the hell happened last night?" He asked as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him.  
"You picked me up, but instead of taking me home we went to Tee 'N' Ay. Then we came back here and had sex, that about sums it up" she said placing her arms behind her head further relaxing into the bed. "And now you're gonna go before Emma shows up to catch the train with me to class" she said looking at him as he stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not trying to be your girlfriend Ethan, you're hot, it was good times" she said as he chuckled softly.  
"Shaundi, you are hands down the greatest woman I've ever had a one night stand with" he said as she reached over to her nightstand grabbing her leftover blunt lighting it.  
"Want some?" She asked waving it in his face as he wrestled it from her taking a few pulls before giving it back.  
"I gotta go catch a truck" he said climbing out of her bed looking for his underwear.  
"Nice ass" she said snickering to herself as he shook his head pulling his underwear on. "She likes you, you know" She said as he looked at her confused.  
"Emma. You're talking about Emma?" He asked as she nodded. "No, she's fucking that tool Brad. I wanna shoot that guy in the face so bad" Ethan said pulling his jeans on making Shaundi laugh.  
"So why don't you, I know what you do Ethan. Why you wear purple. What's stopping you?" She asked still enjoying her blunt as he stopped to think about it.  
"I don't know. Maybe she'll get mad at me if she finds out. Why are we even talking about this?" He said with a short laugh pulling his shirt on over his head.  
"I was just sharing some useful information. But since you're being an ass about it. Get the hell out" she said with a smile so he knew that she was kidding.  
He chuckled softly leaning over her in the bed kissing her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Ethan sat in his car by the highway waiting for the truck Lin described to appear. While waiting for the truck he got a text from Dex asking him to meet him at the church as soon as he could. As he was getting ready to send a reply the truck appeared with a Westside Rollerz escort. Ethan tossed his cell into the back seat taking off after the truck quickly.

After taking out the escort and scaring the driver shitless, Ethan hopped in the cab taking off quickly. He did his best to remain inconspicuous to the police riding past trying to get a good look in the truck. He dropped the truck off at Samson's taking his leave and heading back to the church.

On his way into the church he bumped into Johnny.  
"Hey, Lin was looking for ya. Says you ain't answerin' ya phone" Johnny said hearing Ethan mutter a shit before shaking his head and walking in to meet Dex.  
"Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in. Check this out" Dex said waving Ethan over to the board he had created. "The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B: Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys" Dex said allowing Ethan to look over all the pictures he had gotten. "Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny. We cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. Sound good?" Dex said as Ethan nodded agreeing with the logic. Within the first five minutes of the conversation Ethan could see how intelligent Dex was. The question in the back of his mind was what the fuck was he doing with the Saint's.  
"That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support" Dex said as Ethan rolled his eyes. "Here, these are the addresses to their drug labs. Grab a few of the boys and take them shits out" Dex said as Ethan nodded walking away. "Don't forget to get a new phone, Lin's looking for you. She don't like to be ignored" Dex called out over his shoulder hearing Ethan mutter a shit as he left the church.

* * *

"I think that was all of em' kid" one of the Saint's Ethan grabbed said from his seat in the back.  
"No I'm telling you it was one more man" the other one said from the passenger seat.  
"There were only three, we took out three, it's done" Ethan said as they both stared at him in disbelief.  
"You actually talk, I thought you had your tongue cut out" the one in the back said being cut off by the one in the front.  
"No man, I thought they said he took a vow of silence or some shit like that" the one in the front said.  
"Why does my lack of voice intrigue you all so. Don't you have better shit to do then to talk about me" Ethan asked as they both shrugged.  
"Not really man, we cleaned up the row. Only time we do shit is when one of the lieutenants grab us" the one in the back answered.  
"What're your names?" Ethan asked.  
"I'm Miguel and that asshole in the back is Damian or D-Rock" the front seat passenger Miguel answered.  
"Alright, Miguel, Damian. Lin calls me Brian so that'll do for now. Whenever I go do something you two are with me okay" Ethan said as they both nodded excited to finally be noticed by an important member of the gang. "I gotta get a new phone, where you guys want me to let you out at?" Ethan asked as they both looked confused.  
"We'll roll with you, if that's cool and all" Damian said as Ethan shrugged driving to the mall.

The trio was standing in the store arguing over which phone Ethan should get.  
"I don't really see the point in spending five hundred dollars on a phone. This one is fine" Ethan said holding the two hundred dollar phone.  
"Bro, this shit is amazing though, look at all this shit it does" Miguel said as Damian took the cheaper phone out of Ethan's hand.  
"Son, you gotta learn to spend a little bit on yourself. Get the good phone, send a bitch a smiley face or two...bitches love smiley faces" Damian said making Ethan and Miguel laugh.  
"Fine, but if I hate it I'm shooting you both in the nuts" Ethan said taking the phone walking over to the counter to pay for it.  
"Esteban, what are you doing in here? I didn't know you had money" Emma's boyfriend Brad said as Ethan took a deep breath restraining himself.  
"Brad, didn't see ya. What's up?" Ethan growled out.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down now Enrique, don't get yourself all upset there. Might have to hurt you" Brad said confidently.  
Ethan turned to him giving him the coldest glare he could. The hairs on the back of Brad's neck stood up. He had never really given Ethan a good look, he had just realized he was standing before the devil himself.  
"The only reason you're still alive right now is because she'd never forgive me for ending your life" Ethan said grabbing Brad by the collar of his shirt. "I don't like you, I despise you. The next time you see me you run like hell understand. Or I'm gonna let my boys there throw you in the trunk of my car. Then I'll send pieces of you to your mother Janine in Steelport. She's a very good looking woman if I may say so" Ethan said as Brad looked over at the two Saint's grilling him down. "I also think you should, not mention this to Emma. Don't you agree?" Ethan said in a calmly soothing voice as Brad nodded quickly.  
"Y-yeah man. Whatever you say, p-please d-don't hurt my family" Brad stammered out as Ethan released his shirt.  
"Good...now run" Ethan said as Brad turned to flee. "FASTER, FASTER, RÁPIDO BLANQUITO" Ethan yelled as Miguel and Damian laughed loudly at the speed the young jock was displaying.  
"Promising football career in his future unless he keep fuckin' with the Saint's" Damian said in between laughs.  
"Who was that fool?" Miguel asked as Ethan shook his head.  
"Nobody at all" Ethan replied. "One of you have Lin's number?" Ethan asked as they both shook their heads no.  
"I got Johnny's though, want me to ask him for it?" Damian asked as Ethan nodded leaving the store with his new friends and phone.

* * *

After dropping off Damian and Miguel, Ethan stopped by Stilwater U to see Emma before meeting up with Lin.  
"She's not here, hasn't been all day" Kate said walking over to him as he looked at her in shock of the civility she was showing.  
"Any idea what's wrong with her?" Ethan asked knowing it was probably from her hangover but it wasn't Kate's business.  
"No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday, I was gonna go over her house and check on her" Kate said as Ethan nodded opening up the passenger door for her as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Listen, I hate you and you hate me. That's fine, but we both care for Emma I know we can agree on that" Ethan said as she looked away from him nodding. "Now can you please get in the fucking car so we can go and check on our friend...please" Ethan said giving her a pleading look as she swallowed her pride and got in. "And be careful not to breathe on my shit to much, I don't want my car to start smelling like slut" he said climbing into the driver seat.  
"Fuck you, you fucking car jacking hobo" she said as he pulled off quickly heading to Emma's house.

They arrived at Emma's house twenty minutes later arguing all the way there.  
"Crack baby" she called him burning holes into the back of his head.  
"STD spreading cock sucker" he shot back at her as Emma opened the door hearing them all the way down the hall. She looked at the two of them confused as they both straightened up quickly at her presence putting on smiles for her.  
"What's going on?" Emma asked slowly as Kate pushed Ethan aside.  
"I was worried about you and the purse snatching drug lord decided to tag along" Kate said as Emma looked between Kate and Ethan nervously a few times. She grabbed Kate's arm pulling her into the apartment slamming the door shut. Ethan stood there confused for a minute before hearing Kate.  
"YOU WHAT. OHHH HONEY NO, YOU DID NOT TRY AND GO DUMPSTER DIVING LAST NIGHT WITH THE CUCARACHA OUT THERE" she yelled as Ethan coughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'So she did know what she did last night' he thought to himself.  
"Uhhh Emma. I'm gonna go okay" Ethan called through the door.  
"Ahh yes. Thank you Ethan, for uhh stopping by. I'll umm call you later yeah" she said quickly. Her accent always got stronger whenever she was nervous.  
"Okay. Bye now" he said softly turning to leave.  
"Did he give you fleas. We have to check for fleas honey. And let's just burn whatever you had on last night. And the couch, the couch has to go" he heard Kate continue rambling on with her insults.  
"Ima shoot that bitch one day" he said to himself leaving the house.

* * *

Ethan went home and took a quick shower changing into something more presentable. He was meeting Lin at a nightclub and he wanted to look up to par.  
He arrived at the club twenty minutes later spotting Lin at the bar. She had her hair pinned up wearing a knee length black dress that accentuated her curves beautifully. He walked over taking a seat next to her giving her his best smile.  
"Buy you a drink pretty lady?" He asked as she chuckled softly taking another drag of her cigarette.  
"Sure why not" she said waving the bartender over. "Get me a double shot of Jack" she said looking over at Ethan.  
"Make that two" he said keeping his smile as the bartender walked away to get their drinks. "Good thing I decided to change. I would have felt really under dressed tonight" he said eyeing her up. "You look...really beautiful Lin" he said as she smiled a genuine smile at him.  
"You don't look too bad yourself Brian" she said looking him up and down in his black suit and purple shirt.  
"Sooo...is this business or pleasure?" He asked carefully as she rolled her eyes.  
"Can't it be a little of both Brian?" She asked back as he laughed and the bartender brought them their drinks. "To new friends" she said raising her glass.  
"New friends" Ethan said touching his glass to hers before they took the shots down in one gulp. "Ahhh, let's dance" Ethan said standing up extending his hand to her.  
"Hmmm, didn't take you for much of a dancer" she said taking his hand following him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.  
"Well since we're mixing, how about you tell me what we're gonna do with those rigged up cars" Ethan asked as she sighed placing her lips to his ear.  
"You couldn't just let me enjoy this could you. Fine Brian, you know you're horrible at this dating thing" Lin said as he twirled her around pulling her back to him as they continued to dance.  
"Lin, if you want to go out without handling business, then you should stop calling me being all...business like" he said lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes. "Dance now, talk over dinner?" He said as she smiled nodding placing her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the music.

* * *

"Kate, I don't really think I can handle another night of drinking" Emma said being drug into the nightclub by her bestfriend.  
"Relax girl, I'm not Shaundi, I'm not gonna let you get plastered" Kate said laughing as she stopped abruptly losing her smile. "Come on, let's go somewhere else. I hate this bartender" Kate said as Emma looked at her confused taking a glance over Kate's shoulder. "Honey no, come on let's go" Kate said softly holding Emma's hand as they watched Ethan and Lin sway slowly on the dance floor.  
"Who is that woman? Why is she touching him like that Katelyn?" She asked choking up a little. Ethan looked so at peace with the Asian woman he was holding.  
"I don't know sweety. Come on let's go somewhere else" Kate said wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulder. "You can ask him tomorrow, okay" she said pulling Emma from the club.  
"No, it's okay. We're not dating or anything. He's allowed to see other women, right" Emma said trying to convince herself as Kate ushered her into her car. "I shouldn't expect him to not date other women. I have Brad, I'm perfectly fine with this" Emma said as Kate looked at her sadly from the driver seat waiting patiently for Emma to crack. Emma had admitted to having feelings for Ethan to her earlier.  
"It's okay to be upset Em...it's okay" Kate said softly as Emma exploded.  
"WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS. TOUCHING AND FEELING ALL OVER MY ETHAN" Emma yelled furiously as tears ran down her face.  
"Emma, does gutter trash know you feel this way about him?" Kate asked as Emma looked out the window shaking her head no. "You've been friends since you've come here. The Colombian drug lord has been in love with you for years Emma" Kate said as Emma looked at her confused. "Don't give me that face Emma you knew. You always knew, and you never made a move to reciprocate his feelings. Instead you went on and started dating Brad" Kate said rolling her eyes.  
"What are you saying to me Kate" Emma said as Kate turned to her taking a deep breath.  
"What I'm saying is I hate the purse snatching bean burrito in there. But I'm not angry with him for finally giving up on you. You have no right to be angry Emma. You can be upset and sad all you want, but anger is out of the question. You had four years, and you wasted them honey. Let him go, let him be happy" Kate said as Emma stared blankly out the window.  
"Can you take me home please" Emma said as Kate sighed starting the car to take Emma home.

* * *

"Can you drive in those shoes" Lin asked as Ethan looked down at his shoes nodding. "I wanna take you somewhere, we're gonna kill two birds with one stone" Lin said pulling him from the club calling Johnny. "Johnny, I need to borrow your car" she said as Ethan laughed hearing Johnny yell through the receiver for a few minutes before agreeing to bring the car. "You're gonna love driving Johnny's car" she said grinning.

A/N: We all know Shaundi got friendly p***y so why the Hell not lol thank you all for reading and those who reviewed


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ethan and Lin stood in the parking lot of the club waiting for Johnny to arrive.

"So cars...that's your thing huh" Ethan said smiling at Lin as she lit up a cigarette nodding.

"Yeah, I love to race" she said watching him walk over to her car admiring it. "I did it myself" she said as he looked at her clearly impressed.

"If I ever hold onto one maybe you can put some work into it for me" he said stepping up to her as she got closer to him.

"Maybe I could" she said in a low sultry voice. She reached her hand up to his face as he began leaning forward towards her lips.

"Don't fucking do that shit in front of me" Johnny said as they quickly broke apart.

"Shit, Johnny" Lin said relaxing a little.

"Cut to the chase. Fuck you want my car for" Johnny asked folding his arms.

"Brian's gonna drive it in the race tonight. We got some of the Rollerz cars rigged up to blow as soon as they hit their nitrous" she explained as Johnny stood back looking like he didn't care.

"You scratch up my baby I'm gonna cut your balls off kid" Johnny said throwing Ethan his keys climbing into the passenger seat of the Vortex.

* * *

Lin arrived at the race first to not draw attention to her Saint's affiliation.

"Hey Lin, you racing tonight?" One of the Rollerz asked as she got out of her car still in her dress.

"Do I look like I'm racing tonight" she replied with a scowl on her face as the Roller put up his hands in defense walking away.  
Johnny and Ethan rolled up five minutes later.

"You wait here, I'm gon' go get you in the race" Johnny said walking over to the organizer buying into the race.

"Fuckin' Saint's. You bitches don't race. Fuck you doin' here bitch" the Roller that Lin was talking to spat out walking over to Ethan.

"We got a problem over here?" Johnny asked walking back over to the two men. "We here to race, but if you wanna get fucked up we can do that too" Johnny said as Ethan cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, hey, hey. We don't do that here, you got problems. Handle em' on the track" the organizer said as the Rollerz walked away back over to their cars. Ethan gave Lin a wink and a smile before getting into the car.

"Listen up, once them bitches blow pick me up at Freckle Bitches. I gotta get Aisha a fun bag, she's meeting me back at the church. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow" Johnny said tapping the roof of the car walking away.

"Lin, you look beautiful tonight. You mind doing the honors" the organizer said as Lin smirked stepping out in front of the cars as everyone cheered her name. Ethan hadn't realized how popular Lin was amongst the race crowd until now.

"READY BOYS" she yelled out as they all revved their engines in response. "3...2...1...GOOOO" she yelled as they all took off at high speed.

* * *

"You sure they all blew" Johnny asked shoveling french fries in his mouth as Ethan nodded biting into his cheeseburger. "Good, let's get this food back to the church before Aisha kills me" Johnny said as they stood up getting into Johnny's car heading back to the church.

* * *

The next night Ethan arrived at the church where Johnny and Aisha were already arguing.

"God you haven't changed at all" she said as Johnny took a seat at his desk.

"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes" Johnny replied sliding her the bag of food.  
"It's always the same shit with you" Aisha said getting angry.

"Oh here we go again" Johnny said becoming annoyed with her.  
Ethan stood back quietly observing the altercation.

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?" Aisha asked rising to meet the challenge known as Johnny Gat.

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from" Johnny said hitting a nerve as Aisha slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh, fuck you Johnny" she spat at him as he stood furiously to meet her challenge.

"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something" Johnny shot at her pacing the floors.

"My sister was kidnapped!" Aisha said as Johnny remained unsympathetic.

"And I brought her back didn't I" Johnny said making Ethan's brows furrow.

"No, he did" Aisha said pointing at Ethan as he gave a joking bow before shaking his head at Johnny.

"Bullshit. I told him to do it. No offense" Johnny said directing that last part at Ethan as Aisha had finally lost her will to argue with Johnny.

"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me" Aisha said.

"Fine" Johnny said. His stubbornness to give up the argument was getting the better of him.

"Fine" she shot back as he waved Ethan over.

"Relax man; I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This...is Aisha. And tonight we're gonna kill her" Johnny said making Ethan go brain dead momentarily. He looked between the two of them confused.

"He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records" Aisha started being cut off by Johnny.

"And it's no secret the label is owned by the Vice Kings" he said as Aisha cut back in.

"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me" Aisha explained as Ethan nodded his understanding.

"Check it out: Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice "fuck you" while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out" Johnny laid out the plan as Aisha looked at him sighing.

"Johnny, I really appreciate-" she started being cutoff.

"Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway" Johnny said trying to not make a big deal out of the huge favor he was doing Aisha.

"Now get a move on you two, Dex needs you back here ASAP Brian" Johnny said kicking his feet back up as Ethan and Aisha left the church.

* * *

Ethan and Aisha climbed into her car heading for the garage. She continuously tried to make conversation with Ethan as he was in his silent mode. After a while of driving and Aisha's consistent prying he finally broke down and spoke to her.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"It depends on the situation, or if I have anything to say" he said as they drove into the chop shop to get the C4 planted.

"I really hope this works" she said more to herself than him.

"Relax, just get the hell out of that building quick. Everything will be fine okay" Ethan said as she nodded and his phone rang with two new text messages.

**From:Lin**  
**Hey, had fun last night we should do it again sometime**

He read the message with a smile sending a short reply before reading the next one.

**From Emma:**  
**I need to see you, we need to talk about the other night**

He took a deep breath telling her he'd come over as soon as he was free.

"Cars ready, now drive careful. You ding this baby up too much it's gonna blow on you" Samson said as Ethan and Aisha got back in the car headed for the studio.

"Woman troubles?" She asked noticing the look on his face as he nodded. "One or more?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Two" he said softly. "I've known one longer than the other, she never treated me bad even though society said that she should. The other I met recently, everything about her sets my soul on fire" Ethan explained as Aisha nodded playing therapist.

"Think about it this way, if you got arrested tomorrow. Which one would you trust to stand by you. That's the one you should invest your time in" Aisha said as Ethan appeared to be in deep thought.

"They both would I think" he answered as she nodded again.

"If you had to imagine your life without one and still be able to get by which one would it be?" She asked as he went into thinking mode again.

"Too soon to tell with one. The other I couldn't imagine my life without her there in some way" he said.

"Keep the one you're afraid of losing" she said as he started thinking again. She shut up to allow him some solitude to himself.

* * *

They arrived at the recording studio as Aisha sat in the car nervously.

"Aisha, relax, you can do this. Go in, say hello, and out the back door. I'll give you five minutes okay" Ethan said as she took a deep breath nodding. "Alright, I'm gonna get us a car and I'll meet you around the corner. And keep your hood on" he explained as she nodded again getting out of the car. He shortly followed after her walking away from the studio. The auto timer was set for two minutes after being activated. Ethan gave Aisha an additional three minutes to get out.

"Gutter trash! What the hell are you doing here"

'_Oh no_'

Ethan turned slowly looking at the face of Emma's bestfriend Kate. She was standing directly in front of the recording studio. Ethan looked at his watch, he had thirty seconds to grab Kate and get clear of the studio.

He rushed back over quickly lifting her into his arms high tailing it down the street.

"What the hell are you doing dust bunny! Put me down this min-OH MY GOD" she screamed watching the building explode in a distance. Ethan put her down as she stared at him in shock. He placed his finger to his lips telling her to remain quiet as she nodded her head and he walked away from her still standing there.

'_That could have been terrible_' he thought to himself throwing a teenager out of his car getting into the driver seat. He quickly picked up Aisha around the corner from the burning building before anybody could see her.

"Anybody see you come out the back?" He asked as she shook her head no.

"I can't believe we actually did that! I'm free...I'm finally free...thank you Brian. Thank you so much" Aisha said full of gratitude as Ethan smiled nodding his head driving back to the church.

* * *

After dropping Aisha off at the church Ethan headed home to rest. He'd go and see Emma tomorrow to talk he planned ditching his stolen car around the corner. He walked the two blocks back to his house.

"Emma? What are you doing out here?" he asked noticing the girl sitting on his porch. "It's dangerous here, you shouldn't have come here" he said extending his hand to her. She took his hand as he unlocked the door to his apartment gently ushering her in. Thank god he bought some new furniture and fixed his plumbing problem. He never expected Emma to ever show up at the doorstep to his apartment in the ghetto.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I needed to see you, and I had a feeling you'd try to avoid me after the last few days" she said taking a seat on his couch as he sat next to her.

"I'd never avoid you Em...I know you were drunk. It was a mistake, I won't mention it ever if you don't want me to" he said softly as she looked at him noticing his sad expression.

"Ethan, are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked as he shook his head no. She fought back the urge to ask him who the woman in the club was the other night. It was nagging at the back of her head but she thought better of it. "So when you pushed me away...it was simply because I was drunk?" She asked as he nodded again. "Please don't do that Ethan. You're shutting down on me" she said grabbing his face making him look at her.

"I'm sorry" he said softly turning away from her.

"Ethan don't! Look at me please" she said turning his face back to her as he pressed his lips against hers quickly before backing up.

"I'm sorry" he said in shock of his own behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-" he was cut off by her lips moving against his. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He leaned back on his couch as she straddled his lap continuing their kiss. "You have no idea...how long I've wanted this" he said catching his breath. Gazing at her swollen lips made him want to kiss her all over again. She pulled her sweater over her head throwing it to the floor.

"Then don't stop" she whispered leaning back down to catch his lips again.

* * *

Ethan awoke from a dreamless, peaceful slumber to Emma's flawless body sprawled against his. He looked down at her with a smile placing a small kiss on her forehead. She woke up to his smiling face placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning" she said laying back on his chest tracing her fingers up and down his toned midsection.

"Good morning beautiful" he said running his fingers through her hair as his phone went off.

"No, don't answer it. Let's just lay here like this all day" she said kissing his chest.

He reached over to look at his phone seeing a message from Dex.

"I wish I could baby, I gotta meet somebody this morning" he said tracing circles around her back with his fingers. She buried her face in his chest smacking the bed as he laughed at her.

"You suck" she said pouting and sitting up as he took in the sight of her naked breasts.

"I think I could stay a little longer" he said softly reaching a hand out to cup her breasts. "Eres tan bella(You're so beautiful)" he said softly looking into her eyes as she smiled at him straddling his waist.

"Show me how beautiful" she said grinding her hips against his making him moan.

* * *

After dropping Emma off to school Ethan met up with Dex and Troy in the parking lot of Freckle Bitches. They were already discussing the plan as Ethan walked over eyeing the map on the car.

"What if we came from here and here" Troy suggested as Dex waved it off quickly.

"No, they'd just see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works" Dex said as Ethan began looking at Troy slightly suspicious. Now that Dex had mentioned it Ethan began noticing as well that Troy had the thought processes of a cop.

"Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then?" Troy said agreeing with Dex.

"Well we could- You might want to hear this" Dex said finally noticing Ethan waving him over.

"I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit" Troy said as Ethan and Dex both rolled their eyes.

"The Carnales?" Dex corrected.

"Wha?" Troy said looking over confused.

"Rio Grande River. Jesus" Dex said as Ethan laughed understanding the dig.

"What the fuck?" Troy said growing annoyed with the other two Saint's.

"It's not THE Los Carnales, it's just the Carnales. Los means...fuck it. Like I was sayin', we're not gonna raid the factory quite yet" Dex said annoyed with Troy's ignorance. Ethan stood back highly amused at the situation. Troy reminded him of a less douchey Brad.

"Why not?" Troy asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat" Dex answered as Ethan laughed softly at the shot at Johnny which he would definitely take as a compliment.

"Fair enough. So what's the plan?" Troy asked looking back at the map.

"One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory district. It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the Row in one piece; it's no good to us blown to shit" Dex explained as Troy continued with his investigative questions. Ethan didn't care, he did what he was told and so did Johnny and Lin.

"What do you need the truck for?" Troy asked as Dex rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get the truck first, then I'll tell ya the rest of the plan" Dex answered.

"I'm just sayin' it'd be nice to know" Troy shot back.

"Shit Troy, what's with all the questions? Why can't you be like my man Brian over here?" Dex said approving of Ethan's silent nature.

"Look, Dex-" Troy started attempting to salvage the situation. Dex turned his back to him directing his attention to Ethan.

"Could you go get that truck?" Dex asked as Ethan nodded walking away to his car. "See, was that so hard?" Ethan overheard Dex say to Troy.

* * *

"You heard Dex, let's get that truck" Troy said to Ethan as they climbed into Troy's car. "Alright, here's the plan: get me to the truck so I can jack that baby. Once I'm in, make sure I make it back to the Row in one piece" Troy said as Ethan nodded breaking every traffic law known to man. Troy had attempted to get words out of Ethan the entire drive. Ethan didn't trust Troy at all recently, hanging around him, he noticed that something was off about Troy.

They arrived at the docks finding it surrounded with Carnale soldiers.

"Alright there's the truck...cover me while I get that heap running" Troy said hopping out of the car rushing into the truck as Ethan held off the attackers. Ethan could hear Troy talking to himself in the truck, too busy to pay attention fully dropping Carnales left and right.

"God, I missed my calling... Okay, I got the truck started, let's get back to the Row" Troy said pulling off as Ethan hopped into one of the dead Carnales' car following him. To save bullets Ethan ran over several of the Carnales that were firing on the truck.

* * *

After dropping off the truck Ethan headed back home to take a shower. Standing in the shower as the water ran over his head something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. Something he had overheard Troy say through the gunfire today.

"_Fuck...I knew I should've paid attention when they were teaching hotwiring_" Troy said as Ethan recalled.

"Teaching hotwiring...teaching hotwiring...who the fuck teaches hotwiring" Ethan said to himself thinking hard before it hit him. "Oh shit..."

A/N: My since apologies to everyone hoping Ethan would've got with Lin first all good things come in time, thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ethan was on his way to meet Lin at the tea house. He debated on sharing his suspicions about Troy with her. It all added up, down to Troy's haircut. Then he remembered, these people all knew each other. He was the outsider, why would any of them believe him over Troy.

He walked into the place, slowly approaching taking in the vision known as Lin.

"Need a light?" Some old guy asked her. She looked over at the man taking his lighter.

"Thanks" she said lighting her cigarette before throwing the guys lighter over her shoulder.

He stood up to retrieve his lighter bumping into Ethan.

"Fuckin' asshole" he said under his breath as Ethan turned stepping back into his face.

"What was that?" Ethan asked glaring at the man as he thought better of responding and scurried off.

"I tell ya, you and me are always making new friends" Lin said as Ethan planted a kiss on her cheek taking a seat next to her.

"Must be because we're both so friendly and approachable" he said as they both laughed at the blatant lie. "You said it was urgent, what's up?" He asked.

"Things are moving too slow. We gotta step it up. I hear a guy named Joseph Price calls the shots. I don't know much about him 'cept that he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie. If we get in good with Price's crew, we'll always be one step a head of those fuckers" she said as he nodded.

"So where do I come in?" Ethan asked as she gave him a seductive smirk that made him blush immediately. She laughed putting her hand up for him not to respond.

"You're so easy" she said as he looked down scratching the top of his head. "Seriously, here's the plan. Go and tear up Donnie's shop. Right when you're about to finish off Price's buddy, I'll rush in and save the day. Make it look good, but don't you dare mess up my car. If we're lucky, Donnie will arrange a meet with Price. Thanks for buying my tea" she said getting up leaving Ethan to deal with the check.

* * *

Ethan quickly drove to Donnie's shop taking out the Rollerz hanging outside. There were a few more inside that he shot quickly before finding Donnie hiding in the back. Ethan killed Donnie's two bodyguards and began chasing him out of the shop. Ethan shot several warning shots intentionally missing them all as Donnie scurried out the back door slipping on the pavement as Lin pulled up.

"Donnie, get down!" She called out lifting her Uzi firing at Ethan making him duck for cover. Ethan reached up and felt a small dribble of blood running down his ear.

"She fuckin'shot me' he said to himself as Donnie slid over the hood of Lin's car. Ethan stood up furiously firing several shots into Lin's car to piss her off.

"Motherfucker" she yelled lifting the Uzi back out the window now definitely trying to shoot Ethan seeing the small smirk he had dodging behind cover again.

Ethan jumped into his car bumping Aisha's new single chasing Lin and Donnie.

"You better leave that hoe" he sang off key nonchalantly before allowing Lin to escape him and heading back to his apartment.

* * *

Later that night there was banging at his door. He groaned climbing out of bed and grabbing his pistol. He opened the door and was greeted by a fist.

"You shot my fucking car! You asshole" Lin yelled at him walking in and closing the door behind her.

"You fucking shot...ME damn it" Ethan yelled back pointing to his ear.

"That's a scratch. Do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost for me to fix what you did?" She said as he shrugged. "You're gonna pay for it, every penny Brian" she said seriously as he walked into his kitchen throwing her a beer.

"Did he fall for our act" Ethan asked as he and Lin both used his TV stand to open their beers.

"Yeah, now he's kind of attached to me" she said as Ethan shifted his position to look at her.

"Explain" he said with a raised eyebrow. Why was this upsetting him? Was this jealousy, Emma wasn't a fan of pda so he didn't have to worry too much with Brad.

"I think he likes me, and I intend to play that out" she said as Ethan shook his head no.

"No Lin, bad idea. I don't like it" he said as she scooted closer to him.

"Are you jealous?" She whispered in a sultry tone as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath praying she wouldn't see the hard on she was creating. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you" she said pulling back to look at him with a smile.

"I don't like the idea of you putting yourself into positions that I can't protect you in" he said as she stood up a little outraged. The look on her face informed him that those were the completely wrong words to use.

"Let me tell you something. I've been watching my own ass for as long as I can remember. I don't need a protector, a hero or anything else that puts me in a weakened position" she started as he put his hands up trying to wave her off and calm her down. "No save it, you know...I thought you were different" she said storming out of his apartment.

"FUCK" he yelled throwing his bottle of beer at the wall.

* * *

After his argument with Lin over Donnie and her plan, Ethan went to Emma's apartment. He knocked on the door still steaming over the fight.

"Hey" she said noticing the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping aside for him to enter. He walked in plopping down on her sofa breathing a sigh of relief. She went into the kitchen grabbing him a beer handing it to him as he used her table to open it taking a long swig.

"Thanks Em, I needed this" he said taking another swig from the bottle.

"So, you wanna tell me what's got you in a row?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"Had a fight with a friend. She has a dumb plan and wants to go through with it. I got a bad feeling about it though. Then we d things got taken way out of context" he said before taking another sip of his beer.

"Well Ethan, you have to let people make their own decisions and deal with the consequences...you can't save everyone. And you know very well you can't win an argument with a woman. Swallow your pride and apologize" she said as he turned to look into her eyes.

"And that's why I need you...my voice of reason" he said softly giving her a smile as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll always be here for you Ethan" she said before kissing his forehead gently.

* * *

Ethan was awoken abruptly by his cell phone. Emma rolled over draping her arm over his chest.

"Let it ring" she groaned snuggling deeper into his side. "You're mine right now" she said as he chuckled softly answering the phone.

"What's up Mike?" Ethan said sleepily as Emma was placing soft kisses on his chest.

"YO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MAN! CARNALES ARE ALL OVER THE ROW. THEY FUCKIN' SHIT UP BRO" Miguel yelled as Ethan untangled himself from Emma.

"I'm in the Suburbs district, pick me up" Ethan said quickly as Miguel hung up the phone. "Babe, I gotta go. Emergency" Ethan said quickly pulling his clothes on. She sat up looking at him completely annoyed.

"What exactly is this huge emergency Ethan. Every time your phone goes off you run like your life depends on it" she said folding her arms across her chest as he sighed buttoning his shirt.

"Let's talk about this later Em, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know okay" he said as she rolled her eyes laying back down and turning her back to him. He looked at her sadly walking over to her sitting next to her. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you...you know that right?" He asked as she nodded kissing him back.

"I love you too Ethan" she said giving him a weak smile as he got up rushing out of her apartment.

* * *

"What the fuck you doin' in this part of town?" Miguel asked driving back to the Row.

"Do I ask about your personal business?" Ethan said as Miguel put his hands up returning to his driving.

* * *

"I can't believe we missed our chance at Angelo" Miguel said from the driver seat of the car. He, Ethan, and Damian were heading to the arcade for some down time.

"Don't worry we'll get that bastard. He's reckless, impulsive, he'll make another mistake soon" Ethan said from the passenger seat.

"I almost had that bitch" Damian said from the backseat as Ethan and Miguel looked at each other laughing hysterically. "What?" Damian asked.

"Word on the Row is that you ran like a bitch when big Victor showed up. Hiding around corners and shit" Miguel said as he and Ethan laughed some more.

"Dex told me how you ran into the church all out of breath and shit" Ethan said as Damian rolled his eyes.

"Fuck both of ya' mo'fuckas. I ain't run" Damian said folding his arms looking away.

"Oh my bad man...you sprinted into the church" Ethan said as he and Miguel laughed some more.

"Where the fuck was you Mike? Runnin' off to get Brian. You da' bitch son" Damian said as Ethan and Miguel kept laughing.

"Creo que nos duele su orgullo(I think we hurt his pride)" Miguel said as Ethan laughed.

"Sí, definitivamente(Yes, definitely)" Ethan replied.

"Now you muthafucka's wanna start speaking Spanish in this bitch...ya know what. Fuck both you taquito eatin' ass nigga's" Damian said as they all burst into laughter.

* * *

The next day Ethan was set to meet Johnny at Freckle Bitch's to talk more about the Vice Kings. Upon approach he spotted Johnny shoveling food in his mouth. He was sitting across from an elderly woman dressed in her Sunday's Best. Ethan could overhear the conversation as he got closer realizing it was Aisha holding in his laugh.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be dead and all, but do you have to look this pissed?" Johnny asked putting his burger down.

"Johnny, you said you'd take me out to dinner" Aisha said looking over at him completely annoyed.

"And here we are" Johnny said proud of a job well done as Ethan shook his head. He didn't date many women seriously but he knew this was not what you called a date.

"At Freckle Bitch's " Aisha said lifting the french fries she had in disgust. Johnny had fucked up big time.

"Where else would we go?" Johnny asked. He was completely oblivious to the fact that you do not take a woman on a date to a fast food restaurant named Freckle Bitch's.

"Someplace good? Why couldn't you have taken me to Mikano's?" She asked.

"Aisha, it's not like...hey what's up?" Johnny started but stopping finally noticing Ethan giving him a handshake. "Perfect timing" Johnny said.

"Aisha" Ethan nodded his head acknowledging the woman as she threw up her hands.

"You boys talk, I'll be right back" Aisha said getting up from the table as Ethan sat in her place and started eating the food she left.

"Whatever, she don't appreciate fine dining" Johnny said as Ethan took a bite of the burger.

"Should've taken her to Mikano's" Ethan said chuckling as Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Mind ya business and listen. I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out, Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings" Johnny said as Ethan nodded.

"So where do we start?" Ethan asked finishing off the last of Aisha's soft drink.

"She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right?" Johnny said as Ethan shrugged. "When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there" Johnny finished as Ethan stood up checking his clip.

"If she bleeds on me and I catch hepatitis, you gonna explain to my girlfriend" Ethan said getting up walking away as Johnny looked confused for a second.

"I ain't even know he had a girlfriend" Johnny said to himself as Aisha returned to her seat.

* * *

Ethan got into his car first chasing down and killing the Vice Kings patrolling around the brothel. After that he went into the brothel with his AR-55 wildly firing. Killing everyone he came across accept for the prostitutes. Somebody had to fuck the customers after the Saint's took over. Upon further investigation of the brothel he noticed Tanya was gone. She must have fled as he was destroying the building.

"Johnny, I took the brothel, no sign of Tanya. She must have hauled ass" Ethan said.

"Fuck it, I'll send some boys over to clean that shit up and get them bitches suckin' dick's again" Johnny answered as Ethan hung up the phone.

* * *

After taking Prawn Court Ethan got a call from Julius asking him to meet him at the church. He walked in finding Julius sitting in one of the pews alone in deep thought.

"You wanted to see me Julius?" Ethan said as Julius waved him over to take a seat.

"Yeah Playa, you been doing a lot of good for the Saint's. Got the Carnales out the Row, helped Lin get in good with the Rollerz, and took Prawn Court. Pretty soon we gon' have a steady income comin' in" Julius said as Ethan nodded taking in his praise. "Before all this happens I need to have a serious discussion with you. When that money start comin' in when gon' need to have shit locked up tight. Troy's been a good soldier and lieutenant, but he's going soft. Johnny and Lin are both too hot headed for their own good. Dex...Dex is smart, too smart for a gang banger. That makes him flaky, what I need is somebody who can take care of business, make hard decisions, and do it with a level head. Most of all I need to be able to trust you" Julius said as Ethan nodded again his understanding.

"I'm offering you to be my underboss, can I trust you Brian?" Julius asked.

"My name is Ethan...and yes. You can trust me Julius" Ethan answered as Julius smiled extending his hand for Ethan to shake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Julius called a meeting with the whole gang the next week at the church. Johnny was standing by the door having a conversation with Lin. Dex was seated next to Troy in one of the pews having his ear talked off. Ethan stood in the back with Miguel and Damian silently waiting for Julius to come out of the back. Everyone quieted down as Julius stepped up to the podium ready to speak.

"Alright y'all, we showing them bitches out there what's what. Everybody knows who we are and that we here to stay" Julius said as everyone with the exception of the lieutenants cheered. "With that being said, there's gonna be a shift in power" Julius said as everyone got quiet again. "With this new money comin' in and the VK, Carnales, and Rollerz all wantin' to take a shot at us. My man over there is gonna be runnin' things next to me" Julius said pointing at Ethan as Troy looked between Ethan and Julius in complete shock.

"Julius, what the fuck man! I been ridin' with you a long time. You giving my spot to the fuckin' new guy!" Troy damn near screamed as Ethan calmly placed his hand under his shirt gripping his pistol. If Troy decided to pop off he would be ready.

"Quit bitchin' Troy, you been acting like a pussy lately" Johnny said making everyone laugh.

"Knock that shit off, it's still a lot to do. I need all you muthafuckas together for what's getting ready to go down" Julius said as everyone got quiet. "Now, meeting adjourned, Saints for life" Julius said walking away being quickly followed by Troy.

"Hey man, congratulations" Johnny said patting Ethan on the back.

"Fuckin' up the Vice Kings is gon' be so much more fun with you in charge instead of Troy" Johnny said making Ethan laugh before he walked away.

"Congratulations" Lin said walking past him out of the church as he quickly followed her.

"Lin" he called out to her being ignored as she got into her car.

"Lin, would you wait a minute please" he said leaning down to the drivers side window.

"Get off of my car Brian" she said not even turning to him.

"Five minutes Lin. Please shut the car off" he said softly as she rolled her eyes doing what he asked.

"What Brian?" She said.

"I'm sorry, you're not weak, and you don't need me to protect you. But you can't ask me to not care about you" he said as her phone went off.

"Are we done here, I have to take this" she said staring at him blankly.

He took a deep breath nodding backing away from the car as she pulled off quickly.

"Lin ain't the easiest person to deal with, but she's good people" Dex said standing next to him as they watched Lin drift around the corner.

* * *

Ethan was in his car heading for Freckle Bitch's as his phone went off.

"What's up Gat?" He asked.

"I don't know if it's quota time or what, but the cops are leaning hard on us. Shit's too hot right now,l, I want you to get off the street..." Johnny started.

"Johnny?" Ethan called him hearing another voice in the background.

"Hold on... What? You're kiddin' me. Those fucking cocksuckers! Change of plans, it looks like the Kings are trying to get back Tanya's old digs as we speak. Get your ass over there and help our boys. You're the only backup they're gettin'" Johnny said as Ethan looked at his phone confused. The change of power was new to all of them, he couldn't expect the respect to come over night.

"D and Mike too?" He asked.

"Grabbed them first" Johnny answered.

"Alright I'm on my way" Ethan said throwing the phone into the passenger seat.

Ethan charged in like a madman running several of the Kings over with his car.

"You and you stay here" Ethan said pointing at two of the Saint's. "You two, with me, take me to their strong points. Lieutenants are most likely there" Ethan explained as the remaining two Saint's climbed into his car leading the way.

After killing the nine lieutenants Ethan stopped to take a deep breath. Before he could relax his phone went off again.

"I hope you're not cashed, we got more work to do. Troy just got a tip that Tanya's setting up shop in the old Sunnyvale police station. I talked to Julius, and he gave the okay to go in with a crew. I'm thinking me, you, Damian, and Miguel. I'm headin' back to the church to get things set up. Get the boys out of jail and come over soon, but don't wait too long, we got some murderin' to do" Johnny said as Ethan hung up the phone.

* * *

Ethan arrived at the precinct with his good friend Shaundi who was legally employed.

"Thanks for doin' this Shaundi, I owe ya one" Ethan said as they walked side by side into the building.

"No big, we're cool" she said walking over to the desk. "Hi, we're here for Damian Alexander and Miguel Mendoza" she said as the desk sergeant pulled up the files. She looked at the files then at Shaundi and Ethan, both wearing clothes showing no signs of gang affiliation.

"Mendoza and Alexander are prominent gang members. May I ask your relationship to the two?" The sergeant asked as Ethan was about to speak.

"I don't answer-" he started being slapped in the chest by her.

"Damian is my boyfriend and Miguel is his brother" she answered quickly as the sergeant nodded.

"I'm gonna need a valid drivers licence or identification card from one of you and a current pay stub" the sergeant said as Shaundi passed her the information.

"Shaundi Johnson?" The sergeant asked as Shaundi looked at her like she was dumb.

"Is there a problem sergeant?" Shaundi asked as the woman shook her head no walking away.

"And you, what the hell's the matter with you. 'I don't answer questions'...really Ethan. That only works for white people" Shaundi said rolling her eyes as Ethan snorted in disagreement. They waited a few minutes before the desk sergeant came back.

"Take that elevator down to processing, they'll let you know how much the bail is" she said as Shaundi thanked her dragging Ethan to the elevator with her. She noticed he was trying really hard to hide his face at this point.

"What's the matter with you, you're hot. Show your face" she said pulling at his hands playfully as he quickly wrapped his arms around her turning his back to the elevator door. "Ethan what are you doing?" She asked slightly confused. She knew he was dating Emma exclusively, unless he was that kind of guy.

"I'm hiding. Tall, hot, blonde in the lobby, she's a fed. We have history" he explained releasing her.

"Whatev', let's get your boys and get out of here. Precincts make me...itchy" she said making him laugh softly.

* * *

Ethan went over to Lin's apartment early the next day. She opened the door already dressed preparing for her day.

"What's up?" She asked stepping aside allowing him into her threshold.

Ethan looked around the lavish two bedroom apartment. It was very...adult, outside of the car photos she had placed around the apartment.

"Why are you here Brian?" She asked looking at him with folded arms.

"I'm here to make sure we're cool. We still got the Rollerz to deal with, I need us to be on the same page" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, we're cool" she said giving him a weak smile.

"You're one of the strongest women I know Lin. That's what I love about you" he said walking over to her looking into her eyes.

"You think so?" She whispered out softly as he lifted her chin nodding.

"I know so" he replied softly leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ring, ring, ring

Her phone created a pause in their actions as he sighed deeply placing his forehead to hers.

"Why does this keep happening?" He whispered softly caressing her face.

"In the stars I guess" she said dreadfully pulling away from him to answer her phone.

It was Donnie, Ethan was going to enjoy killing that little bastard when he got the chance to. Lin hung up after a few minutes walking into her kitchen searching for a pen and paper. "Meet me here later, Donnie's introducing me to Price" she said as Ethan nodded giving her another lingering look as she opened her door for him to leave.

* * *

"I'll be on time babe, I swear" Ethan said into his phone. He and Emma were going to see a movie and have dinner tonight. "Babe, let me call you back" Ethan said spotting Troy from a distance. He was getting in a car with another older white male. Ethan had to give Troy credit, he was being as discreet as possible. Any other circumstances Ethan would have brushed the entire situation off. With his suspicions of Troy he couldn't help but notice that everything about the other man spelled cop, down to the shitty Capshaw he was driving.

Ethan watched the two exchanging information from his car. There was nothing too suspicious going on besides a little talking and yelling on Troy's end.

Ethan followed Troy back to his apartment, he waited as Troy went in and came back out an hour later. Ethan took this as his chance to sneak in and see what he could dig up on Troy. He walked into the apartment building looking for the mail box that had T. Bradshaw on it. Making his way upstairs carefully picking Troy's lock entering the small studio apartment. It was even shittier than Ethan's apartment, Troy was disgusting. He definitely didn't have a woman, there were othes everywhere, pizza boxes laying all over the place.

Ethan spotted Troy's computer looking at it like he had just hit the jackpot. Ethan wasn't too tech savvy but he knew how to download a file or two. He took one of the flash drives Troy had laying around filling it up with everything on the computer that looked suspicious.

"Rape porn...really Troy?" Ethan said removing the flash drive exiting the apartment failing to notice Troy's police issued Vice 9 sitting next to his tape recorder.

* * *

After he left Troy's apartment he headed for the address Lin gave him. He parked his car around the corner pulling his hood on his head carefully walking over to the fancy house. He spotted Lin's car out front and began making his way around the back. He was Joseph Price as identified by Lin previously seated on the sofa talking to an older guy about Donnie. For some reason Ethan agreed with this older guys opinion of Donnie. Just then Donnie walked in with Lin.

"Sup Price?" Donnie said as Price stood up.

"You scared the shit outta me, Donnie" Price said in an angry tone shaking Donnie's hand.

"I scared the shit outta me" Donnie said smiling as uncle Will looked unamused at the two.

"Donnie, it's always a pleasure when you bring strangers into my house" he said looking at Lin.

"Aw fuck, I forgot, this is-" Donnie started as Lin's aggressive nature kicked in.

"I'm Lin" she introduced herself confidently.

"She totally saved my ass Mr. Sharp, she's a helluva driver" Donnie added as Lin couldn't help herself.

"I'm the best racer that ever came out of Chinatown" she said as Price stood up to counter her claim.

"How come I've never heard of you?" He asked.

"Cause I got tits" she said glaring at him as Ethan had to stifle a laugh outside of the window. The mouth on that woman.

"Is that what you call those?" Price asked further insulting the woman as Ethan shook his head knowing what was coming next. Her fist impacted his cheek almost knocking him down. He had never been hit so hard by a woman before. He laughed it off standing back up straight.

"Suppose I deserved that" he said checking to see if she made him bleed.

"Yeah, you did" she responded flatly.

"My nephew has a...unique sense of humor" Sharp explained from his seat.

"That was supposed to be funny?" Lin asked unable to hide the anger seeping through her tone.

"I thought it was, until you hit me in the face" Price said seriously.

"Yeah, then it was hilarious" Donnie said laughing at his friends expense earning him a middle finger.

"Joseph, you better hurry. You don't want to miss your meeting" Sharp said as Price began to make his exit.

"Sorry, I gotta take off. Lin, it was nice meeting you. I'll catch you later Donnie" Price said rushing out of the house.

"So we're finally hitting that convoy huh?" Donnie asked as Sharp readjusted himself in his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie" Sharp said smoothly locking eyes with Donnie hoping he would get the hint.

"She, you-" Donnie started again being cut off by Sharp.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie" Sharp said again as Donnie looked over finally realizing Sharp didn't want to talk in front of Lin.

"Oh... Riight. Just sit tight, Price should be back soon" Donnie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I'm afraid I need to make some calls. If you'd excuse me" Sharp said getting up making his exit. That was all Ethan needed to hear calling Damian and Miguel of the situation. Ethan chased down the Rollerz being met by Damian and Miguel for assistance. Two cars protecting was always better than one he thought to himself firing away on the Rollerz cars

* * *

Ethan called Emma after dropping off Miguel and Damian hicle was too damaged to drive after that shootout.

"Hey, change of plans. We're not going to the movies, I wanna take you some place special...it's not Freckle Bitch's if you were thinking that" he said making her laugh.

"Alright, when and where?" She asked smiling through the phone.

"When..is an hour good for you and where is for me to know and for you to find out" he said as she laughed again.

"Okay stud, I'll be ready in an hour" she said.

"Wear that black dress that you wore to homecoming that year I met you" he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"That fancy huh" she said chuckling softly. "I can't believe you even remember that dress" she said laughing lightly.

"I remember everything about you baby" he said seriously as she smiled looking at the phone. Ethan was everything she dreamed of in a man. He was kind, smart, sensitive, brave, and generous. She couldn't find a flaw within him, of course she still didn't know about his affiliation with the Saint's gang.

"Okay Ethan, I'll be ready within an hour" she said as he hung up the phone.

Ethan arrived at Emma's apartment waiting for her in his new Hammerhead that was custom made. It was black with white gold rims.

"That is a really nice car" she said stepping down the stairs to him.

"Nice car, nice woman, nice night...it's all falling into plan" Ethan said walking over to her kissing her hand opening the car door for her. "Wait a minute...let me look at you for a second" he said softly as she stepped back playfully spinning around for him.

Her smile was like the light from the sun, it was beautiful as he took in her entire appearance. Her hair was neatly curled falling around her back and shoulders In rings. Light blush on her cheeks with a small amount of red lipstick. The black dress that he remembered so well with the v-cut down the middle accentuating her 'assets' perfectly.

"Perfect" he said giving her his best smile as she returned it allowing him to help her in the car.

"So where are we going handsome?" She asked running her hand across his smooth skin. He had shaved down to a chin strap and a light mustache for her.

"It's a surprise" he answered starting the car pulling off.

* * *

Ethan stopped in front of Mikano's, taking a cue from Aisha on a good date. He got out opening the door for Emma as a valet ran over to park the car.

"Good evening Mr. Santos" the valet said as Ethan shook his hand passing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks John" Ethan said placing his hand on the small of Emma's back ushering her into the restaurant.

"Ethan this place is really fancy. Are you sure you can afford this?" Emma asked as the hostess quickly escorted them to a seat.

This was Ethan's first time in the restaurant, the service was a slight shock to him as well.

"Yeah, it's fine. Only the best for you" he said giving her another smile as their waiter walked over nervously.

"G-good evening sir. W-what can I g-get you?" The young kid asked. Ethan looked at Emma as she stared at the waiter wondering why he was so nervous. Ethan swallowed hard clearing his throat as the waiter took a deep breath.

"We'll have a bottle of your best champagne please" Ethan said as the kid nodded shuffling away nervously. "Excuse me for a minute baby" he said standing up walking over to the hostess.

"Good evening Mr. Santos, is there a problem?" She asked as he nodded.

"Get me a waiter that isn't scared shitless of serving me. He's making my girlfriend nervous" Ethan explained as the hostess nodded.

"Very sorry sir, right away. Consider your meal on us" she said as Ethan waved her off.

"That's-that's not necessary. Just a new waiter please" Ethan said as she nodded and he returned to his seat and the waiter had brought back their champagne.

"Is everything alright?" She asked looking up at him sipping her glass of champagne.

"Yeah, everything's fine love" he said with a smile grabbing his glass taking it down in one gulp.

"Are you sure, that guy seemed really scared" she whispered to him as he swallowed nervously looking around before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't point or stare, you see the big guy, two tables behind me, yellow shirt?" He asked as she nodded. "That's Benjamin King, he's the head of the Vice Kings gang" he explained happy he just so happened to be dining at the same restaurant as Benjamin King tonight.

"Oh my God, is it safe here?" She asked as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You'll always be safe with me. I'll protect you with my life" he said smiling at her. He discreetly pulled his phone out sending a message to Johnny informing him of King's whereabouts.

Ethan and Emma left the restaurant spotting Johnny standing out front of the restaurant with five other Saint's. Ethan and Johnny made eye contact giving each other a discreet nod.

"Let's walk on the beach" Ethan said scooping Emma up into his arms rushing towards the beach e laughed the entire way down. Johnny was preparing to shut Mikano's down and Ethan didn't want Emma anywhere close to that.

"I thought we were supposed to be walking Ethan" she said in between laughs. "It just seems like you're carrying me" she said as he put her down by the water planting a strong kiss on her lips. He arms wrapped around his neck gently rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's swim" Ethan suggested excitedly.

"What! Are you crazy Ethan?" She said laughing at him as he began pulling his clothes off.

"No, come on" he said kicking his shoes off.

"You're serious?" She said as he smiled at her dropping his pants stepping out of them running towards the water.

"COME ON" he yelled as she walked down closer to the water looking at him. "Emma Phillips, if you don't get in the water now I'm going to ruin your dress" he said wiping water off his face as she smiled pulling her dress down. He took in the sight of her topless as the dress she was wearing didn't permit a bra. She stepped into the water with him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You know, I've never had sex in the water before" she said as he smiled a lecherous smile.

"There's always a first time for everything" he said as their lips locked in the water before they both lost track of their underwear.

* * *

The next day Ethan was in his car headed for Samson's to meet Dex making a call to Johnny.

"Hey, Gat did you get that bastard?" Ethan asked.

"Hell no, fucking Green saved his ass. We need to take that big bastard out" Johnny said angrily into the receiver.

"Sounds like a plan, first Tanya's nasty ass, then Green, lastly Williams and King got it?" Ethan said.

"Yeah man...so that was your girl huh. Nice rack" Johnny said as Ethan hung up the phone pulling into the parking lot of the chop shop.

* * *

Ethan walked over spotting Troy smoking a cigarette. Troy turned hearing Ethan approach.

"Dex's bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?" Troy asked as Ethan shrugged still unwilling to converse with Troy.

"Shit Troy" Dex said walking over.

"If you wanted to know all you had to do was ask" Dex said leaning up against the opening to the garage.

"I did" Troy said completely annoyed.

"Well, I guess you did, ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the Row under control we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into the Carnales production plant. When you get inside, hop out and take the place over" Dex said as Troy ever the douche bag began to complain.

"Not exactly the most original plan" Troy said.

"There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said. Take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we have to replace once we're runnin' it" Dex explained looking at Ethan knowing he could be quite destructive.

Ethan loaded the truck up with Damian, Miguel, and a few other Saint's driving to the plant. The Carnales never knew what hit them as they're best money maker was snatched right from under their noses. Angelo and Hector would definitely be pissed after this.

A/N: Shot outs to **Elvisfonz23** and **Vinnie10** their support keeps me going and thanks to everyone else who reads


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ethan dropped Emma off for school early that morning.

"So, are you going to pick me up later?" She asked moving her hair behind her ear looking at him.

"I'll try, if not I'll have either D or Miguel pick you up, okay" he said as she gave him a weak smile nodding. "Hey, come here?" He said as she leaned over to him to receive kisses.

"OH GOD NO, STOP THAT EMMA. YOU'LL CATCH FLEAS" Kate yelled banging on the window.

"God, you're still friends with the cum guzzling whore" Ethan said running his fingers through his hair.

"Behave" she said kissing him again opening the door. "And you, stop attacking his car" she scolded Kate as the blonde rolled her eyes.  
Ethan honked the horn one last time for good measure pulling off.

* * *

"So boss, what we getting into today" Miguel asked lighting a blunt.

"We gonna fuck up the Rollerz, real good. We gonna shut down some of they shit" Ethan answered as Miguel passed him the blunt.

"So where we starting?" Damian asked loading up his AK-47.

"First we gonna hit Pleasant View storage, then Tidal Spring Apartments, last but not least Copperton Receiving Station" Ethan explained.

"What about that big ass mansion da' old dude be chillin' in. Why we ain't takin' dat'?" Damian asked passing the blunt up to Ethan.

"Not the right time, stay focused. We'll take it down soon" Ethan said loading up his pistol. "Leave none alive" he said softly.

* * *

Ethan hadn't heard from Lin in a few days so he decided to stop by her house.

"Hey stranger" she said opening the door allowing him entrance into her home.

"You're the one running around with the weak grease monkey. My line's always available to you" he said taking a seat on her sofa as she threw him a beer.

"Excuse me! You're the one leading a double life here. At least I know where my pretending stops" she shot back at him.

"Fuck you talkin' about?" He asked curiously grilling her down.

"So you really don't know...Ethan. That's your name right?" Lin said as he sat back smirking at her. "I followed you the other night. You were with your little girlfriend. She's a student at Stilwater U, pre-med, from England. You must really have a thing for foreign women" Lin said rolling her eyes at him getting up walking towards her bedroom as he followed her.

"You know Lin, you're gettin' a little damn personal for my liking. You don't know me" he said as she turned stepping back into his face.

"No. I know you better than you think Ethan. I've watched you steal and kill, you think she'd stick around if she knew what you were really capable of" Lin spat at him as he took a few steps back.

"Shut up Lin" he said softly.

"No Ethan" she said the name in a mocking tone. "I don't believe you gave me so much shit about Donnie and you're off playing around with your little fairy tale girlfriend. You're a condescending, self serving, son of a bi-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

He lifted her up by her rear carrying her over to her bed. "I hate you..uhhh...I hate you so much" she breathed out weakly as his lips assaulted her neck.

"I fucking hate you too Lin" he growled out ripping her t-shirt off over her head.

"Shut up now" she moaned pulling his basketball shorts down to his knees. She grabbed a firm hold of his erection as he gasped looking into her eyes.

_Ring, ring, ring_

She pushed Ethan off of her quickly reaching over to grab her phone.

"Hey Donnie" she said cheerfully while she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not doing anything right now" she said walking into her bathroom for a shower. Ethan pulled his shorts up deciding to wait for her in the living room.

* * *

Lin came out fully dressed thirty minutes later.

"You ready to go?" He asked not looking back at her.

"Yeah" she said walking over sitting next to him on the sofa. "What are we doing?" She asked as he looked at her shaking his head.

"I don't know" he replied taking one of her cigarettes lighting it. "I love her...I really do...but you...you pull at my soul" he said softly passing her the cigarette. She looked at him allowing a small sliver of emotion to slip through her eyes. She cleared her throat looking away from him shaking her head.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm meeting Donnie at Sharp's place. Let's go" she said getting up as he sighed following her out of the apartment.

* * *

Ethan discreetly followed Lin over to the mansion creeping up to the window again. Ethan could hear Sharp and Price talking before Donnie and Lin made it into the house.

"I know he's your friend Joseph, but I will not let that nimrod ruin my plans" Sharp said sipping a glass of wine.

"Your plans?" Price replied with a hint of disdain. Ethan could tell there was definitely some discord between the uncle and nephew.

"Our plans" Sharp corrected himself.

"Look, Donnie may be a little flaky, but he always steps up at the end" Price said coming to his friends defense.

"I certainly hope so" Sharp said. Ethan wondered if Price caught the underlying threat in his tone as Lin and Donnie walked in.

"Lin and I got this shit down" Donnie said confidently.

"This should be compelling" Sharp said with little to no interest.

"Alright kids, check this shit out. So we lost the parts the buyers wanted, and there's no way another shipment like that is going to roll through here again any time soon. Lin and I did the math, and there are a couple key cars that we can strip down to get the parts we need" Donnie said full of confidence.

"See, what'd I tell ya? This guy's a fucking genius. I'm gonna go get the boys ready" Price said enthusiastically.

"So your plan is to go steal cars. You really know how to think outside the box, Donnie" Sharp said taking another sip of his wine.

"Don't talk to him like that" Lin said coming to Donnie's defense.

"I'll take your advice to heart" Sharp said maintaining his bored tone of voice.

"It's not advice" Lin said as Sharp let out a light laugh.

"A threat? How refreshing" Sharp said as Lin was ready to let him have it.

"Lin, d-don't w-worry 'bout-" Donnie started but was cut off by a yell from both Sharp and Lin.

"Shut up, Donnie" they said in unison.

"You were saying?" Sharp said looking at Lin completely unimpressed.

"I was about to tell you to go fuck yourself" Lin said scowling at Sharp.

"And here I thought we were bonding" Sharp said.

"Let's go, Donnie" Lin said, Ethan could tell she was pissed.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day" Sharp said as Lin gave him her middle finger before leaving the house.

* * *

Ethan broke away quickly back to his car pulling off. He got the call from Lin a few minutes later.

"Stopping those hijackings really fucked things up for the Rollerz. They got a whole list of cars that they're plannin' on jackin'. Make sure they can't find what they're looking for" Lin said hanging the phone up as Ethan threw his into the backseat after looking over the text from her with the cars on it. Ethan didn't like destroying perfectly good cars but it had to be done.

* * *

After destroying the cars the Rollerz needed, Ethan got a call from Dex telling him they needed to meet at Friendly Fire.

"Hey, I gotta take this, Susie here's gonna take care of you for me" Dex said shaking Ethan's hand stepping out of the shop to make his phone calls.

"Hello" Ethan said to the girl softly.

"Hi' the girl said cheerfully before lifting the rifle up making Ethan jump back quickly. "This is the "McManus". As you see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attache. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600 yards with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the McManus is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moments notice" she finished as Dex finally came back in with Troy grabbing the gun.

"I'll take it" he said excitedly.

"Lovely. Would you like it gift wrapped?" Susie asked as Troy looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, that's okay" Dex answered as the girl walked away to ring up the weapon.

"Tight job on that lab dawg. We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colombians tonight. With the amount of firepower that's going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take "McManus" here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot" Dex explained as Ethan nodded agreeing with the plan.

"When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. They're gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion" Troy said as Ethan narrowed his eyes. Dex noticed this and decided to speak again.

"Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen" Dex said as the girl brought back the rifle.

"Here you are sir" she said as Ethan nodded taking the rifle and getting into his car.

* * *

He got to the docks with time to spare, looking around for a ladder or at least a climbable wall. He found some steps using some crates and a dumpster to climb up. Making it to the top slightly out of breath Ethan watched as Hector and his lieutenants briefly spoke and the Colombians arrived. Ethan lined up his shot on Hector waiting for the deal to start.

"Father, keep my aim true and my hand steady" he said to himself softly before taking a deep breath. He released slowly pulling the trigger sending the bullet straight through Hector's left eye.

* * *

Ethan picked Emma up from school late that day. She got into the car taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Ethan are you okay" she asked seeing the blood dripping down the side of his head.

"Yeah, fine. Fell down some steps" he said softly driving the car to her apartment.

**Flashback**

_Hector was definitely dead, the Carnales and the Colombians immediately began opening fire on each other._

_"MIRA, PENDEJO...ON THE ROOF" one of the Carnales yelled firing a rocket up at Ethan. Ethan dodged out of the way just in time as the blast impacted. Inadvertently sending him flying and falling down the steps he took to get up on the roof. Most likely the Carnales would assume he was dead. Ethan reached his hand up to the nasty gash on the side of his face running from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek. He looked at his watch, it was almost time to pick up Emma. He dusted himself off quick, limping his way to his car to flee the scene._

**Present Time**

"You're sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" She asked nervously as he shook his head no.

"Don't you need to practice Dr. Phillips?" He said not turning to her.

"I'm not a doctor yet Ethan, I'm a nurse! I've never stitched anyone up before" she said a little in shock as he reached over grabbing her hand.

"You can do this, relax and take your time. I'm already hurt, you can't do anymore damage than what's already done" he said softly as she nodded. He parked the car slowly following her up the stairs into her apartment.

"Sit down" she ordered going into her bathroom retrieving antiseptic and gauze. She sat the items down going into the kitchen grabbing some latex gloves sitting next to him. "Lean your head back" she said positioning the lamp that swang over her sofa to shine on his cut. "You wanna tell me how this happened?" She asked cleaning the cut with the antiseptic and gauze.

"No, not really" he said in a nonchalant tone as she took a deep breath. She wanted to push the subject but she thought better of it. She didn't know what Ethan had been into recently, but the way Brad had looked when she told him she was seeing Ethan let her know it wasn't anything good. The sweet and harmless boy she had grown to care for over the past four years was anything but. Looking into his amber eyes as he cracked a weak smile made her forget instantly.

She didn't care, he was Ethan...her Ethan. What he did didn't matter as long as he never hurt her.

"Stop smiling, you need stitches" she said narrowing her eyes at him as he poked his lips out for her to kiss. She took his lips without hesitation rubbing his face as he winced. "Sorry, sorry. I need a needle and thread, don't move" she said jumping up rushing into her room. Grabbing the needle and thread she made way back out to the living room bumping directly into Ethan's chest. He put his hands on her waist leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away after a minute looking into his lust filled eyes. "Mmmm, Ethan I have to stitch up your head" she moaned out as his lips assaulted her neck.

"Mmmm, come on Ethan. Stop for a minute okay" she said running her fingers through his hair going ignored. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist carrying her to her bed. "Ethan...Ethan...Ethan" she moaned breathlessly feeling his lips on her thighs under her skirt. He eased her panties off throwing them to the floor. He looked up into her eyes flicking his tongue against her nub as she arched her back crying out. "Don't stop Ethan...don't stop" she moaned out again as her eyes rolled in the back of her head at his assault. She looked over at his flashing phone on her night stand.

"Ethan I need you. Condom... In the living room... Now" she said breathlessly as he climbed up with a smile rushing into the living room. She quickly reached over grabbing his phone seeing a missed call from someone named Lin. _'Ethan should learn to lock his phone'_ she thought to herself searching for the name in his contacts.

"WHERE EMMA?" he yelled into the room.

"IN THE TV STAND. IF NOT CHECK THE MEDICINE CABINET IN THE BATHROOM" she replied hearing him shuffle around. She found Lin in his contacts, it was the Asian woman he was dancing with at the club. She called the number before locking his screen again placing the phone back on the nightstand as he walked back in the room scratching his head.

"I didn't see 'em babe" he said as she pulled her shirt off extending her hands to him.

"We don't need it. I trust you" she said looking into his eyes. The words stung his chest a little after what almost happened with Lin earlier that day. He pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor simultaneously stepping out of his shorts and boxers. She removed her black skirt spreading her legs for him as he gently climbed in between them rubbing himself against her moist folds.

"I want you Ethan...can you feel it" she whispered grabbing firm hold of his thick nine inches rubbing it against herself. He nodded his head breathlessly feeling her lips on his face and neck. "Tell me Ethan. Tell me you feel it" she purred softly into his ear as he moaned out.

"I feel it baby. I feel it" he said softly as he entered her making them both sigh. "Oh god you feel so good Em" he whispered into her ear grinding his hips into her. She gasped with every rub against her walls.

"Faster Ethan" she moaned out knowing he would make her scream. She wanted to scream and she wanted whoever this Lin woman was to hear it.

He began moving inside of her faster running his fingers through her hair as she began moaning louder. He felt her tightening around him as he looked into her eyes locking her with his piercing gaze. He took her left breast into his mouth releasing a soft moan sending vibrations through her skin.

"OHHH I LOVE YOU ETHAN" she screamed out running her finger nails down his back as she exploded around him.

"I love you too" he said in complete focus attempting to hold his seed back. Lifting her legs up to his shoulders and locking their lips with a deep kiss. He grabbed her butt slamming all nine of his inches into her as she convulsed around him again. He stroked hard three more times releasing himself deep inside of her. He bowed his head, collapsing on her breasts breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you" he said looking into her eyes as she smiled at him rubbing his face.

"I love you too Ethan" she said softly as sweat finally dripped into his unstitched wound. He jumped off the bed running into the bathroom throwing water on his face to cool the burn. He wiped his face returning to the room as she sat on the bed with the needle and thread smiling at him beckoning him over.

* * *

The next morning Emma awoke fully refreshed and snuggled up in Ethan's arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest breathing in his scent. Running her fingers over the thin sheen of chest hair that ran down to his glorious manhood.

Taking a firm hold of him making him groan deeply in his sleep. He rolled over on top of her finally opening his eyes with a smile.

"Mmmmm, good morning" he breathed into her neck planting soft kisses to her skin as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Good morning" she said pulling his head up to look into his eyes. She kissed his lips gently as he pushed inside of her. They both let out a deep sigh looking into each others eyes with a smile. Finally they were allowed...time with each other.

* * *

That afternoon Ethan met up with Johnny at the church. He walked into the back finding Johnny playing around with a baseball bat.

"Good thing you're here, I was about to leave without ya. I don't think I'm feelin' the bat today" Johnny said putting the bat down and grabbing the pistol. "This is always the hardest part for me...ya know, balancing stopping power with personal enjoyment. Oooo, yeah, I'm feelin' this. It ain't gonna be easy clearin' all those VKs outta the station, so I told my crew to meet us there. Let's ride" Johnny said loading up his shotgun.

He and Ethan climbed into his Venom driving over to the police station brothel.

"I got a good feeling about this. I think it'll be a nice bonding experience" Johnny said before he and Ethan pulled up to the brothel.

"There's our boys, let's drop some Vice Queens" Johnny called out as he and Ethan jumped out of the car killing their way up to Tanya.

"I do have to admit, this is fuckin' fun" Ethan said as he and Johnny rushed into the room where Tanya stood. "It's over bitch, now be a good girl and die quietly" Ethan said before feeling heavy pressure and pain to the back of his head. He was hit with a shotgun by Green.

"How 'bout you drop the gun, honey?" She said as Johnny locked on her hearing Green cock the shotgun.

"If I were you, I'd listen to the lady" Green said as Johnny slightly turned to him.

"Well of course you would, you bein' her bitch" Johnny retorted coldly.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth" Green said as Johnny put his hands up.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile" Johnny said dropping his gun as Green began patting him down for other weapons.

"He packin' anything else" Tanya asked catching the pistol Green took off of Johnny.

"Just some rubbers, I was hopin' I could get some of Williams' sloppy seconds" Johnny said being his usual sarcastic self as Green slammed the butt of the gun into the back of his head making him drop next to Ethan's unconscious form. "Guess I hit a nerve" attempting to slowly get back up.

"Do yourself a favor, stay down and shut the fuck up. You 3rd Street muthafuckas think you so smart. Well check this out, we ain't impressed. Hell, the only reason you got as far as you did was 'cause King let you. We led you right to where we wanted you, and now the police are gonna finish your ass for good, just the way we planned" Green said furiously as Johnny kept his cool demeanor.

"Well, that explains how your bitch lost Prawn Court" Johnny said chuckling softly to himself.

"Are you gonna let him talk about me like that?" Tanya yelled at Green.

"Don't worry baby, I got this" Green said as Johnny finally began to stand back up.

"Yeah Tanya, shut the fuck up" Johnny said as Ethan finally regained consciousness watching the scene unfold.

"I thought I told you to be quiet" Green said aiming the gun at Johnny's head.

"I got shitty hearing" Johnny said completely unafraid of the gun aimed to take his life. Green looked at him with disgust before firing a round into Johnny's leg making him scream out in pain.

"Now you got a shitty leg" Green said looking down at Johnny pretty pleased with himself. Johnny pulled out his knife jamming it into Green's leg tackling him to the ground.

"So do you" Johnny said before looking at Ethan. "GO NOW" Johnny yelled as Ethan jumped up charging for the window. He pushed Tanya to the ground for the hell of it before he jumped out of the window leaving Johnny to his fate.

* * *

Ethan jumped into his car quick before receiving a call from Julius telling him to get back to the church immediately. He called Dex right after.

"What's up man?" Dex asked.

"We got a big fuckin' problem Dex!" Ethan said into the receiver feeling blood run down the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We come up with a plan yet?" Ethan asked walking into the room where Dex, Julius, and Aisha were waiting. He could see the nervousness in Aisha's face over the loss of Johnny.

"Sit down, son" Julius said as Ethan took a seat at the other end of the table.

"We figured out a way to rescue Johnny" Julius said as Dex finally took the opportunity to speak.

"The shit Johnny said about Warren and Tanya really got to Tony. Now, the only time she's allowed out of his sight is when she's checking on the rebuilding of the recording studio" Dex said as Ethan listened intently. He and Johnny got off to a rocky start but they had more in common than he thought.

"Every day, that bitch gets driven to the construction site in a limo, then sneaks off to get her freak on with Warren before she goes back home to Tony. While she's busy suckin' cock, you deal with the chauffeur and take his place. When she's done wiping her mouth, she'll have you drive her back. Once you're at Tony's, it's all up to you" Julius said as Ethan nodded standing up to leave.

"Please bring Johnny back. Just don't tell him I was worried" Aisha said as Ethan gave her a weak smile and a nod leaving the church.

"D, MIKE, LET'S GO" Ethan yelled as his two friends rushed out behind him.

"What's the plan Boss?" Damian asked.

"I'm gonna kill the driver at the recording studio. You two are gonna put him in the trunk of this car and follow me back to Green's. Then we gonna storm the place and kill him and that STD having whore Tanya" Ethan said never losing his serious tone or face.

"Brian, you alright?" Miguel asked.

"Ethan...my name is Ethan" he replied.

"I liked Brian better" Damian said from the back seat making Miguel laugh.

* * *

They pulled up to the studio as Tanya was speaking to her driver and another male.

"Ya' ready?" Ethan asked as Damian and Miguel checked the clips in their guns. "Follow him until he gets from in front of the studio" Ethan said softly to Miguel who was driving. Miguel followed the driver a little ways up the block before cutting him off. Ethan jumped out of the car quickly snatching the driver out of the limo putting a bullet through his head. Damian rushed over quickly throwing the driver in the trunk of the car before he and Miguel sped off to meet Ethan back by the studio. Ethan climbed into the car driving it around the block pulling back in front of the studio to wait for Tanya.

"I got some time to kill before Tony expects me back. Might as well do a little shopping" she said as Ethan drove her to Impressions. The entire ride he listened to her annoying voice complain about every and anything she could. He had to restrain himself the entire time to resist from turning around and shooting her. She ran into Impressions and shopped for about thirty minutes before coming back out with a small bag climbing back into the limo.

"Stop by Friendly Fire, I'd like to pick something up for Tony" she said as Ethan started the car again driving to the gun store as Tanya continuing her endless, pointless, rabble. As Tanya was in the gun store Ethan got a call from Julius.

"Hey E, we got a problem. Some of Troy's crew didn't hear the plan, and decided they were going to hit Tanya when she was in her limo. These are our boys. I don't want them gettin' hurt" Julius said before ending the call.

"FUCK" Ethan yelled calling D and Mike.

"Problem, Troy's plannin' to hit Tanya now. Do not follow I'll text you the address" he said ending the call before Tanya climbed back in the limo. He pulled off at high speed.

"IT'S THE SAINT'S!" she yelled as Ethan sped up trying to lose Troy's boys.

"Ima' kill that bastard" Ethan growled out.

* * *

After finally losing Troy's crew Ethan discreetly followed Tanya into the building. He waited for Damian and Miguel before heading up.

"Be on the lookout for Gat, we all leave alive, understood?" Ethan said as Damian and Miguel nodded readying their weapons. He walked up alone knocking on the door lightly. Tanya turned on her heel stepping back out to see who it was. She opened the door and stepped back out as Ethan grabbed her. He punched her in the face knocking her out cold before easing into the apartment with Damian and Miguel.

"KILL EM' ALL!" Ethan yelled as the three of them lit up the Vice Kings in Green's apartment. Killing the surrounding kings Ethan was making his way to the room in the back where he heard Johnny talking.

"Gat's in there" he whispered out knowing Green was as well.  
Damian rushed for the door with his pistol drawn, taking the lead to impress his lieutenants.

"DAMIAN NOOOO!" Ethan yelled as Damian's chest exploded from a shotgun round.

"MUTHAFUCKA" Miguel yelled lighting Green up with his AK-47.

"Get Johnny" Ethan said softly as he slowly walked over to Damian's dying body. He was trying his best to breathe as blood poured from his mouth. Ethan dropped to his knees grabbing his friends hand and holding it as the last of his life spilled from his body. Johnny and Miguel stepped over looking at the scene as Ethan closed Damian's eyes. Miguel used his shirt to wipe the blood from his face as they all heard Green groaning. Attempting to crawl for the door.

"Where do you think you're goin' Anthony?" Johnny asked as Green rolled over to look at them.

"Hell" Ethan answered softly as they all lifted their weapons finishing Green off. "Fuck him up good Johnny, he don't get an open casket for this" Ethan said pulling out his phone. Somebody had to inform Damian's mother of his untimely demise.

* * *

After cleaning out Green's place, and getting Damian's body to his mother, Ethan and Miguel were sitting at the bar drinking in silence.

"I hate losing friends" Miguel said softly lighting a cigarette.

"I gotta call my girl" Ethan said in his own little world as his phone began ringing. "Hello" he said in a flat distracted voice.

"Ethan, meet me at the pool hall. The Rollerz are getting into something big" she said as he sighed.

"Lin, can it wait, it's not really a good time" he said softly.

"Ethan...please...I need you" she said softly hanging up the phone. Ethan looked at the phone then to Miguel.

"We gotta go, Lin's in trouble" Ethan said hopping off the bar stool as Miguel rushed out behind him.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked climbing into the driver seat.

"I don't know, but she's acting off. She said she needed me, Lin would never admit that, especially to me. Pool hall, and step on it" Ethan said as Miguel sped off to the pool hall.

* * *

"Wait out here, you don't do anything. Wait for me" Ethan said as Miguel nodded. Ethan got out of the car walking into the pool hall with his guns drawn.

"HE FELL FOR IT" one of the Rollerz yelled before Ethan put a bullet in his head. After killing all of the Rollerz Ethan made his way into the backroom holding his shoulder where one of the Rollerz got a lucky shot off. He crept over to Lin quietly untying her binds before everything went dark.

* * *

Miguel watched as Ethan and Lin were carried out of the pool hall and thrown into the trunk of Lin's car. He discreetly followed the car to its destination.

"Hey, I think we stopped moving. Are you listening? Are you even alive? Damn it Ethan, say something?" She said becoming nervous feeling a sharp pain on her ass where he had slapped her.

"Ow! Fucking perv, I'll take that as a yes" she said rolling her eyes feeling his lips press against hers.

"Didn't wanna die without doin' that one last time" he said softly.

"We're not dying. Where the fuck's my lighter..." She said digging around for her lighter. "Stay calm, we're gonna get outta this" she said as he nodded his head not knowing if she could see him or not. The trunk opened to Donnie and Sharp's faces.

"Lin?" Donnie said looking in the trunk completely confused to what was about to happen.

"Donnie listen to me, I swear to god..." Lin started as Sharp put a bullet into her stomach before turning to Ethan and putting one in his as they both passed out quickly from the shock.

* * *

Miguel watched as Sharp pushed the car into the river. After the initial shock and waiting for Sharp to leave he rushed over and waited a minute hoping either Ethan or Lin surfaced soon.

* * *

"Hey...stay...stay calm. We're gonna get outta this" Lin said in a panicky voice. "I...I think I found my lighter" she said with a hint of excitement to get voice. "Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl" Lin said as Ethan looked at her sadly. She was losing blood way faster than him, her rambling was making him nervous. She burned through his ropes before losing consciousness again. Ethan kicked the trunk open wrapping his arms around Lin swimming to the top of the water.

* * *

Miguel had removed his shirt preparing to leap into the river and get them out as Ethan and Lin emerged from the water.

"Miguel! ¡Ayuda Por favor(Miguel! Help! Please)" Ethan yelled out in extreme panic passing Lin to Miguel as he grabbed her quickly.

"She's got a pulse man. Get her to the hospital, quick please" Ethan said as Miguel nodded carrying Lin over to his car rushing off to the hospital as Ethan stole a car and went after Sharp.

Hot on Sharp's heels Ethan's phone went off.

"Miguel. Please tell me she's okay" Ethan pleaded through the phone.

"I can't take her to a hospital bro, they gonna lock her up" Miguel said nervously.

"Alright listen, you're gonna drive to the suburbs. Address 1306, apartment 2B, knock on the door the woman's name is Emma Phillips. Tell her Ethan sent you and you help her, you get her whatever Lin needs, understand" Ethan said forcefully.

"Yeah Boss, I got it" Miguel said as Ethan hung up calling Emma immediately ramming his car into Sharp's limo.

"Hello" her voice came through as Ethan leaned out the window firing through Sharp's hitting the driver in the head making the car crash. "Oh my God, what the hell is that" she said hearing everything going on on the other end.

"I'm not who you think I am. I've changed over the past year, but I've always loved you. After this you never have to see or speak to me again if you can't handle it" Ethan said softly walking over to Sharp as he crawled out the window of the car. He fired a bullet into his leg making Sharp scream out in pain.

"Before that I need you to do me one last favor. There's a man at your door, his name is Miguel. The woman in his arms is Lin, she's a dear friend of mine. We were both shot this evening and I need you to help her. Emma...please don't let her die, I need to trust you right now, I do trust you, don't let me down" he said in a pleading tone ignoring Sharp's dying rant before putting a bullet through his skull.

"You tell Miguel whatever you need and he'll get it for you, you can trust him" Ethan said softly hearing Emma's doorbell ring.

"Okay, Ethan. You don't sound good right now love. I need you to come here and let me look at you too okay" she said remaining calm. Ethan's voice was slowing, getting weaker. Signs of blood loss, he needed medical attention.

"I love you Emma, I'll talk to you later" he said hearing her sniffle and choke back a sob.

"I love you too Ethan" she said in a cracking voice hanging up the phone and opening her door for Miguel and Lin.  
Ethan took Sharp for everything he had on him including the deed to his house. He would have Legal Lee make the necessary adjustments to it later, if he survived. He limped his way around the corner dripping blood the entire way. His adrenaline was wearing off...he was dying. There was something very euphoric about it, peaceful. He didn't even feel the arms wrap around him as he was thrown into the backseat of a car.

"Ethan! Ethan look at me" it was a woman's voice. He could barely recognize her through his hazy vision.

"How do you know a Saint's lieutenant again?" This was a man's voice. He was the driver.

"He's my best friends boyfriend, we have to help him" the woman said to the driver as the bells clicked in Ethan's head. Kate...it was Kate. She was saving his life she was also a registered nurse at the Stilwater Medical Center with Emma. "Ethan stay with me okay, I need you to focus for a minute. Think of a safe place we can go, I can't take you to a hospital" she said lightly tapping his face to keep him woke.

"One...three...five...Prawn Court...friends...there...Johnny Gat" he muttered out before the darkness took him.

"You heard him, Prawn Court, step on it" Kate ordered the driver opening up the bottle of vodka she had for later pouring it all over her hands. "This is gonna hurt Ethan" she said before sticking her hand in his stomach feeling around for a bullet.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"I want any and all Rollerz killed on sight, leave none of them muthafucka's alive" Julius said furiously to the rest of the Saint's. They had already lost Damian and were now on the verge of losing Lin and Ethan. Julius was in a volatile mood this evening, leading the assault on the Rollerz with Troy and Dex at his side.

* * *

It had been a week since Ethan and Lin were shot. Lin was still recovering in Emma's apartment while Ethan was still out cold in the Prawn Court whore house.

"How are you feeling today?" Emma asked Lin walking over to her checking the bullet wound.

"I'm fine, is Ethan okay?" Lin asked as Emma nodded. She had been fighting around this question since the woman had regained consciousness.

"What exactly is your relationship to Ethan?" Emma asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What's it to you?" Lin asked reaching over to Emma's night stand for her pack of cigarettes.

"I wanna know if I just saved the life of the woman my boyfriend's sleeping with?" Emma asked as Lin lit the cigarette blowing out smoke.

"I haven't slept with him" Lin answered looking away continuing to smoke her cigarette. Emma breathed a sigh of relief getting up from the bed to leave the room.

"Yet" Lin added with a smirk as Emma froze at the door taking a deep breath leaving the room.

"Get her out of my apartment, she's fine" Emma said to Miguel as he nodded quickly.

"You got it Ms. Emma" Miguel said walking into the room helping Lin up to leave Emma's house.

"Thanks" Lin said looking at the woman as Emma kept her back turned sipping the drink she had poured for herself.

"This will be the last time we speak Lin, I'm going to make this very clear to you. Ethan is mine, has been and always will be. You should hope we never end up in such a position again. Next time I may just watch you bleed out" Emma said as Lin laughed softly leaving the apartment. She wouldn't argue with Ethan's little Disney princess. The only thing stopping Lin from putting a bullet into Emma was the fact that Ethan would never forgive her for it.

"Take me to see Ethan" Lin said as Miguel nodded driving to Prawn Court.

* * *

"Ethan, Ethan are you in there?" Kate called out flashing light into his eyes as Ethan began blinking.

"So hell is a real place...I gotta tell Johnny the devil is...definitely...definitely an ugly bitch" he mumbled out before fading back to blackness.

"How's he holding up doc?" Johnny asked standing next to Kate looking at Ethan.

"He's still an asshole if that's what you're asking. I think he'll live, probably gonna regret making that happen later" she said as Johnny laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"Say, how'd you like to make some side cash here and there?" Johnny asked leading her over to Julius.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Please, Aidan stop this I'm your brother" the twenty year old yelled out as his younger brother plunged the knife through his chest over and over again._

_"You feel that...feels good don't it...you're dying Ethan" the seventeen year old began laughing hysterically. "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER TOUCH ME ETHANNNNNNN"_

**Present Time**

"Ethan, Ethan can you hear me. It's Lin" she whispered into his ear as he jumped up screaming. "Relax, relax, relax. You're okay" she said soothing him pushing him back into the bed as he took deep breaths relaxing. Feeling around on his chest panicking realizing something was missing.

"Chain...my chain...where's...where's my...chain" he said softly as she looked around grabbing his chain putting it in his hand as he held it close to his heart. It was a locket inscribed with three names. Ethan, Aidan, and Marlan "How ya feeling?" He asked as she rubbed his face laughing.

"Alive" she said shifting her position to ease her pain.

"Hmmm...they ain't get us" he mumbled out as she laughed again.

"No they didn't, glad to hear you got that bastard Sharp" she said as he looked over seeing Troy lingering around.

"Come here" he whispered as she brought her head closer to hear what he had to say. "Don't...trust...Troy...cop" Ethan muttered out as Lin looked at him confused.

"What happen, what'd he say?" Troy asked as Lin stood up looking at Troy with furrowed eyebrows. She shook her head walking away.

"Nothing, I'll see you later, heading home to rest" she called out over her shoulder.

* * *

After another week of recuperating at Prawn Court Ethan was up and about. He had Legal Lee change all of the papers to Sharp's mansion he met with Johnny and Miguel at his apartment.

"So you own the muthafucka right?' Johnny asked as Ethan nodded. "So let's go in there and shoot the muthafuckas surrounding the place and take over" Johnny suggested as Ethan waved him off.

"I got plans for that place, Price has to die first. Then, you can go and kill all the muthafuckas surrounding it" Ethan said as Johnny cracked a smile.

"Deal" Johnny said as someone knocked on the door and they all drew their guns. Miguel crept over to the door opening it quick to a young Spanish male.

"Who is it Mike?" Ethan asked as Miguel walked in with his arm around the kid.

"This is my little brother Carlos. Carlos that's Ethan and Johnny" Miguel introduced as Carlos looked at the two feared Saint lieutenants.

"N-nice to meet you guys" Carlos said softly as Ethan and Johnny nodded.

"He's cool fellas" Miguel said as Ethan and Johnny relaxed and went back to their conversation.

* * *

Ethan hadn't spoken to Emma since the night he called and asked for her help. She never came to see him when he was recovering on Prawn Court. He didn't expect her to want to stick around with him after that, but he needed to hear her say it. There he sat on the steps leading up to her apartment waiting for her to come home.

"Ethan! What are you doing out here! Shouldn't you be resting?" She said frantically at the sight of him. She immediately began preening over him and checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Em...I just needed to see you" he said softly as she nodded leading him up to her apartment.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting in front of him on her coffee table.

"You didn't come and see me...why?" He asked looking down as she looked at him sadly.

"I didn't want to see you like that...if I had saw you... it would have made the reality of you're almost dying too real. I couldn't imagine not having you around, I just couldn't Ethan. I'm sorry" she said wiping her eyes.

He reached out grabbing her hands looking into her eyes.

"Soooo you don't wanna break up with me?" He asked as she laughed sniffling.

"Man almost dies and he's worried that I won't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Of course I'm not breaking up with you Ethan. I love you" she said genuinely as he smiled at her.

"I love you too, but here's the thing...I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore" he said softly looking down as she looked like she had just been hit by a car.

"W-what? I-I don't understand what you're saying to me Ethan. Why?" She said on the verge of tears as he carefully stood up kneeling in front of her still holding her hands.

"I'm sorry Em, I can't be your boyfriend. Getting shot...almost dying...my life flashed before my eyes. I don't want to die with regrets" he said softly lifting her chin to look into his eyes. "I wanna be your husband...Emma Phillips, will you marry me" he said as she looked at him completely shocked.

"Before you say yes, I have to be completely honest with you about something. You need to know the truth about me, okay" he said as she nodded preparing to hear about he and Lin. Or at least that's what she thought he was going to tell her. "Firstly, I'm not originally from Stilwater like I said" he started softly already putting her on a rollercoaster. She was unsure if she wanted to hear the rest of this.

**A/N: This was a heavy chapter to write and I'm sorry to everybody that liked Damian, it had to be done thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Flashback**

_Aidan Santos was seventeen years old and living with his family in downtown Steelport. They had moved there from Puerto Rico when he was eleven. He had two brothers Ethan, who was twenty and Marlan who had just turned twelve. After his father died eight years ago his mother had remarried a man named Eric. Eric was an alcoholic and a crack addict who beat Aidan and his older brother every day for no reason. After Eric got their mother hooked on crack she began to join in on the beatings._

_When Ethan was sixteen he had run away leaving Aidan to suffer at the hands of their mother and stepfather. Aidan always fought back to protect Marlan and give him a chance to run away and hide. Unable to explain the broken bones, bruised skin, and black eyes Aidan was no longer allowed to attend school. After that he was no longer allowed to leave the house. After that, they stopped feeding him. This went on for a month before Marlan finally found a way into Aidan's makeshift dungeon of the small home._

_"Aidan" Marlan called out to his broken and abused brother. "Aidan, it's me" he said creeping over lifting his brother's head as Aidan opened his amber eyes weakly._

_"Marlan" he sighed with relief._

_"You're okay?" He asked as Marlan nodded hugging his brother tight._

_"I never let them find me when they get all drunk and high. Look I brought you food" Marlan said excitedly taking the food out of the bag._

_He slowly began feeding his older brother never breaking eye contact._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear it Marlan" Aidan promised meaning every word he said._

_"And I won't abandon you here, I swear it" Marlan said as he and his older brother cried softly with each other._

_This began when Aidan was fourteen and went on for three years, Aidan locked away, Marlan secretly feeding him and keeping him alive. One night Marlan went to Aidan with his bag of food finding him doing push ups._

_"Got your food bro" twelve year old Marlan said as Aidan sat up catching the food._

_"Thanks, where are they?" Aidan asked shoveling food into his mouth._

_"Both passed out drunk in their bedroom" Marlan answered._

_"They ever change that lock on the door?" Aidan asked as Marlan swallowed nervously._

_"No. Why?" He asked softly._

_"I'm gonna get us out of here, next time they get like that let me know" Aidan answered as Marlan nodded._

_It took about a month before the parents got wasted like that again. Spending up the check Ethan's mother got monthly from his real father's army life insurance. Marlan came to his brother quietly in the middle of the night._

_"Ethan's back" he said softly as Aidan smiled sickly._

_"Even better, stay down here, you don't come out until I get you" Aidan said as Marlan nodded wrapping his arms around his brother._

_"I love you Marlan, never forget it" Aidan said slowly walking up the basement steps._

_The lock the two drunks placed on the door would definitely keep a scared fourteen year old at bay. For an angry seventeen year old who had been working out every part of his body for three years it did nothing. The door flew off its hinges as Aidan's foot connected with it. Stepping through the broken door he could hear the footsteps rushing towards him._

_Eric got it first as Aidan shoved the knife he grabbed off of the kitchen counter through his neck and pulled it out. Coated in sprays of Eric's blood, Aidan walked towards his fear stricken mother flipping the knife around in his hands._

_"Hello mother" he said smiling at her. "What's the matter? Don't recognize your son...the one you locked in the basement and forgot about for three years" he said standing directly in front of her as their matching amber eyes connected._

_"Aidan" she reached her hand up to touch his face._

_"You remember me now mom" he said gently touching her cheek as she nodded with tears running down her face. He kissed her face as he stuck the knife into her chest making her eyes widen. He kept driving the knife into her over and over and over again._

_"Stop please" she whispered gripping his disgustingly dirty shirt as he shoved the knife into her chest for the fifteenth time. He watched the light leave her eyes before he looked up at his older brother Ethan who was standing in shock._

_"It's over Aidan, put the knife down" Ethan said softly. Aidan chuckled throwing the knife at high speed into his brothers chest._

_"Not quite Ethan" Aidan said walking over to his brother pulling the knife out and jamming it back in._

_"AIDAN...AIDAN PLEASE STOP THIS. I'M YOUR BROTHER" he yelled._

_"MY BROTHER'S DOWNSTAIRS" Aidan yelled back at him. "You are weak...you are a coward...you left us here to die" Aidan whispered softly with tears stinging his eyes as his brother wrapped his arms around him tight._

_"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry Aidan" Ethan cried grabbing his brothers face looking into his eyes. Aidan pushed him to the floor looking down at him._

_"Don't pull it out, you just might live with this" Aidan said rushing away into the kitchen. He washed his hands and face quickly throwing his shirt to the floor._

_"Marlan, come on, we gotta go" Aidan called out as Marlan rushed up the basement steps to his older brother. "Don't look, just walk" Aidan said softly ushering him out of the front door._

**Present Day**

"You survived that?" Emma asked softly as Ethan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your brother kills your parents and almost kills you. How did you survive that?" she asked as he stood up unbuttoning his shirt.

"You don't get it" he said softly looking into her eyes. "Look at me, really look at me. You're a nurse... tell me what you see" he whispered as she stood up running her hands across his body unable to find any knife wounds in his chest. What she did notice were the several improperly healed rib fractures. She looked up into his eyes shocked.

"You're not Ethan are you?" she asked as he shook his head no. "Aidan" she said softly as he nodded his head and she pushed herself away from him gently. "You murdered your entire family!" She said in shock as he just looked down nodding. "Four years" she said softly looking down. "Four years I've known you. You've been lying to me for four years" she said taking a seat on her sofa in complete shock of the man standing before her. "Why?" She asked as her voice cracked attempting to swallow back her tears.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you're looking at me right now...like a monster" he whispered out kneeling in front of her. "I would never hurt you Emma, ever" he said grabbing her hands as she chuckled softly looking down.

"You already are...I don't know you" she said looking into his eyes. "I have no idea who you are...Aidan" she said taking her hands away from his. "The wounds you're always getting me to stitch up...how do you get them?" She asked.

"I'm second in command to the leader of the 3rd Street Saint's" he said softly as she nodded with tears running down her eyes. She cleared her throat swallowing back a sob.

"That night two months ago, when we went to Mikano's. Our waiter...he was really scared" she said as he nodded.

"He was scared of me" Ethan answered honestly.

"The restaurant was destroyed minutes after we left and went on the beach" she said as he nodded again.

"I tried to have Benjamin King assassinated" he answered as her tears flowed freely.

"Oh god, what else have I been too blind to see" she said getting up walking into her bedroom as he rushed behind her grabbing her arms.

"Emma I swear to you, those are the only things I've ever kept from you. Nothing else, you know me better than anyone...you know me babe" he said softly grabbing her face making her look into his eyes. He could count on one hand the people he allowed himself to be weak with and she was one of them.

"No...I don't" she said walking away from him laughing to herself. I'M IN LOVE WITH A STRANGER...AND NOT ONLY IS HE A STRANGER HE'S ALSO A PSYCHOTIC GANG BANGER...I'm afraid of you" she said unable to hold back her tears any longer sobbing uncontrollably as he shook his head no walking over to her. She put her hands out shaking her head no. "Please...don't" she said turning her back to him. "Ethan...Aidan, I need a minute to process all of this.I'm so confused right now" she said stressfully running her fingers through her hair.

"You want me to go?" He asked as she folded her arms refusing to turn to him.

"I don't know...I just...don't know" she said turning to him looking into his beautiful eyes.

He put his shirt back on redoing his buttons looking at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry Emma" he said softly turning to leave as she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"This isn't a no Eth-...Aidan...I just need to think right now, okay" she said as he reached his hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" she whispered leaning into his touch as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'll give you some time" he said as she nodded and he left her apartment.

* * *

Ethan walked out of her apartment complex heading back to his car.

"Aidan Santos, it's been a while. I hardly recognized you" he would know that sound anywhere. That Australian accent always put him on edge. He sighed slowly turning to the woman.

"Agent Walker, what are you doing out of Steelport where I left you?" He asked. Agent Samantha Walker was with the FBI, she profiled him after he murdered his step parents.  
Samantha Walker stood at 5ft 9 with long beautiful blonde hair that cassaded around her face down to her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes like sapphires, light pink lips and a slim figure. She could be compared to a model or actress faster than an FBI agent. Ethan took the time to admire her appearance as she walked over to him wearing a jet black silk buttoned down blouse, tucked into jet black fitting suit pants, and jet black leather high heels. "Looking good Sam, why are you here?" He asked again.

"You got me sent here, remember Aidan. After you'd spun your tale and weaved your web, I was transferred to Stilwater" she answered as he looked at her sadly remembering.

"That was for your own good Sam...I'm still sorry about that. I gotta go though, so if you'll excuse me, it was good seeing you again" he said reaching for his door handle as she pushed it back closed shaking her head no.

"William Sharp" she said crossing her arms. "I know it was you Aidan, I'll commend you for playing the damaged little boy role so well. You even had me fooled for a while, but I knew you'd kill again...become the monster that you are. In fact I know of at least two hundred and sixty five murders that you have committed" she said walking around his car admiring it before standing in front of his face again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Walker" he said calmly not giving away anything.

"Bullshit Aidan or Ethan, it is what you go by now correct. Does she know, your girlfriend? Emma Phillips, lives upstairs. Did you tell her how you killed your brother and stole his identity" she said as his hands wrapped around her throat pushing her up against his car.

"Brings back memories, huh Sam?" he growled out running his tongue up the side of her face.

"There we go" she said quickly escaping his hold and hand cuffing him. "Aidan Santos you're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent. Keep resisting and I'll throw in attempted rape" she said walking him over to her car as he laughed softly. "What's funny Aidan, you know I love jokes" she said putting him in the backseat.

"That's not how you used to think of it" he said with a smile as she started the car pulled off and slammed on the brakes quick making him hit his head.

"Oops, you alright there Aidan?" She asked smirking at him through her rearview mirror.

"You're gonna be unemployed by tomorrow night. I'm gonna put so many lawyers on your ass, you gonna think they opened a branch office" he said laughing as she shook her head.

"You don't have that kind of pull Aidan" she said getting into the driver seat.  
"Glad you think so, you gon' find out the truth real soon" he said smiling as she drove him back to the bureau.

**One Hour Later**

Ethan was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for Samantha Walker to come and play her mind games with him. Tapping his fingers on the table calmly, he knew what she was doing. Waiting for his impatience to kick in, she did know how to work him. She stepped into the room with her cup of coffee taking a seat across from him. She opened the file containing photos of William Sharp's dead body. Ethan looked at the photos with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll bite, who is he?" Ethan asked as she smiled at him.

"You know exactly who that is Aidan" she answered calmly.

"Nope, never met him anything else Walker?" He said meeting her gaze.

"Bullshit Danny, don't fucking lie to me! You did this and you know it" she said as he chuckled softly.

"Haven't been called that in a while Sammy" he said returning the nickname before looking at the photo again. "Gunshot wounds. I'm a knife man, you know me...I don't fit the profile" he said in an even tone.

"FUCK THE PROFILE AIDAN! I know all about you and your buddies Johnny Gat and Miguel Mendoza. You're all 3rd Street Saint's, William Sharp controlled the Rollerz gang. You took him out Aidan, didn't you. You did it and you enjoyed every second of it. Big strong boy like you, killing an old man. Just like you did mommy and step daddy" she said striking a nerve watching him turn red. "That's it Aidan, tell me how you did it, how you chased Sharp down and made his limo crash. How you watched him crawl out of the window before finishing him off. Tell me Aidan, tell me" she said in a low tone as he looked into her eyes. She backed off slightly knowing that look on his face.

"That was a low blow Sammy, get me my lawyer, we're done here" he said before looking away from her. She looked out the one way mirror waving for them to get his lawyer. She clicked off the switch in the room making it soundproof.

"You still have feelings for me...don't you" she said smirking at him as he never met her gaze. She walked over to him leaning down to speak in his ear. "We can have that back again Aidan, just you and me, nothing else" she said softly allowing her lips to graze his skin as he let out a deep sigh.

"Get my lawyer Sam...your days of mind fucking me are over" he whispered out as she slapped the back of his head leaving the room.

**Two Hours Later**

"Mr. Santos, you're free to go" a red headed agent said opening up his holding cell as he stepped out looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Thank you" he said reading her ID tag. "Agent Kensington" he said with a smile as she lead him out. He was greeted by Legal Lee and a team of other well established attorneys.

"You alright brother?" Lee asked as Ethan nodded patting him on the back.

"Very good Lee, let's get out of here. I'm hungry as fuck" Ethan said looking around. "AGENT WALKER...may I have my property back please?" He said with a smile as the woman glared at him. She walked over to him handing him the bag with his belongings.

"This isn't over Danny, you're fancy lawyers won't be able to save you next time. And when that happens I'm gonna ram my foot so far up your ass, you'll be sucking my toes until next year" she whispered so only he could hear.

"Mmmmm Agent Walker, I love it when you talk dirty to me like that" he whispered back to her flicking his tongue seductively in her face as she rolled her eyes walking away from him. "LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM TOES WALKER" Ethan yelled after her with a smile. Agent Kensington moved to follow being stopped by Ethan. "Walker is a water walker, she believes in an unriotious sense of justice. Don't allow her to take you down as she falls" Ethan said as Kensington rolled her eyes following behind Walker.

* * *

Ethan decided to lay low for a week knowing Walker had him in her sights. After finally deeming the situation relaxed he made his way to the church to meet with Dex.

"What's up man, where you been?" Dex asked with a smirk.

"Hiding from a ridiculously hot federal agent, honestly don't know if she wants to fuck or shoot me" Ethan said seriously with a light chuckle. Dex didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Right, so let's get down to business then" Dex said as Troy came in making his way over. He and Ethan shared a glare as he threw a picture to Dex.

"So this guy's the mouth piece for the Columbians huh?" Dex asked looking at the short, balding, fat man.

"Yep" Troy answered.

"And he's in town" Dex said making sure he was being clear.

"Yep" Troy replied again.

"Interesting" Dex said in deep thought as Troy rolled his eyes turning to Ethan.

"We're taken out one of the Carnales' legs. We smoke this guy and they're crippled for good" Troy explained as Ethan looked at the photo.

"Yeah, and so are we. We kill Orejuela, and the Columbians'll be all up our ass. Let's figure out what his game is first, then we'll decide what to do. You know where he is?" Dex asked.

"I'd start with the strip clubs" Troy said.

"Cool. Alright man, let's go buy this drug lord a lap dance" Dex said confidently as he and Ethan left the church.

* * *

The ride over was pretty relaxed as they pulled into the parking lot of the strip club.

"Now when we meet Manuel let me do all the talkin'. I'd hate to fuck things up with the Columbians just because you said some crazy shit to piss him off" Dex said as Ethan turned to him rolling his eyes.

"No, you're going to sit back and let me do the talking. The entire conversation will be held in Spanish to make him more comfortable. I can be subtle Dexter, trust me" Ethan said completely focused.

"Fine, look out for Victor. Angelo ain't got the balls to come for us himself, that's who he'll send" Dex said as Ethan nodded and they waited.

Day turned to night as they sat in the car waiting for Orejuela. They were suddenly blinded by high beams.

"OH SHIT IT'S VICTOR! Fuck the Columbian, we gotta get outta here!" Dex said as Ethan looked at him like he was crazy.

"No" Ethan said reaching into the backseat lifting an RPG.

"YOU CRAZY FUCK! WHY IS THAT IN HERE?" Dex yelled watching Ethan lean out the window firing rockets at Victor's truck.

"SHOOT DEX! SHOOT!" Ethan yelled as Dex began shooting the Carnales Victor brought along with him.

Ethan fired one last rocket into Victor's truck watching him crawl out the window as the truck exploded.

"HE KILLED VICTOR!" One of the Carnales yelled in fear. Ethan looked over to him putting a bullet through his head.

"GET BACK TO ANGELO!" another one yelled rushing back to his car as Ethan calmly walked back over to the car with Dex.

"Let's go" he said calmly as Dex stared at him in shock. "Would you like me to drive Dexter?" Ethan asked as Dex started the car driving back to the church.

* * *

"This crazy muthafucka killed Victor. I mean really killed Victor. Victor's dead, he's out" Dex said as Julius and Johnny just stared at him.

"That's good, nothin' stopping us from gettin' to Angelo now" Johnny said walking over to Ethan patting him on the back. "Good work man, let's hit Tee 'N' Ay" Johnny said as Ethan nodded following him out.

"Come on Mike" Ethan called out to Miguel as the trio left.

"Those two crazy muthafucka's are a match made in hell" Dex said walking to the back of the church.

"This is gettin' outta hand Julius" Troy said to Julius as Lin stared at him remembering what Ethan had told her. It was starting to add up as she left the church.

* * *

Ethan was sitting at the bar in Tee 'N' Ay with Johnny and Miguel having drinks.

"Listen up fellas, I have news" Ethan said as Johnny and Miguel looked at him waiting. "I asked my girlfriend to marry me" he said as Johnny and Miguel looked at each other shocked. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Miguel finally spoke.

"That's great man, congratulations" Miguel said patting Ethan on the back.

"Fuck yeah man, congrats" Johnny said waving the bartender over for more drinks.

"I want you both to be in the wedding. Mike I want you to be my best man" Ethan said as Miguel looked at him shocked.

"Really?" He asked seriously as Ethan nodded.

"Really man, you my brother. I want you by my side when I marry the woman I love" Ethan said as Miguel nodded unable to hold back his smile. "You my brother too Gat, but I always thought having two best men at a wedding was ridiculous" Ethan said as they both laughed.

"It's cool man, happy to be apart of your day, and hey that'll get Eesh off my back about not bringing her nowhere" Johnny said.

"Would you look at the legs on her" Miguel said staring at the door as Ethan and Johnny both turned to see who he was looking at.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Ethan said with an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the woman with a smile. "I swear I've been on my best behavior today Agent Walker" he said as the woman rolled her eyes at him. She was wearing one of her famous leg complimenting skirts.

"Go away little boy, I'm not here for you at the moment" she said completely focused looking around him.

"Bullshit, you've been followin' me around for as long as I can remember Sam" he said folding his arms blocking her path.

"Danny, go away, now" she said firmly calling him the name she gave him long ago as he laughed before looking at the seriousness of her face. He looked behind him as she threw him to the side effortlessly. "PIERCE WASHINGTON, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" she yelled drawing her gun on a man in the back of the club wearing a purple and white baseball jersey.

"Shit, man" the guy said putting his hands in the air as Walker approached him carefully placing cuffs on him.

"I've been looking for you all over Piercey, you've been a very naughty boy. How smart could you be to rob an FBI warehouse, not smart Pierce" she said standing him up leading him to the exit. "I'll be back for you next time Mr. Santos" she said to Ethan as he stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Ohhhh mama, she can arrest me any time" Miguel said vulgarly thrusting his hips.

"Trust me, it's not an enjoyable experience" Ethan said retaking his seat at the bar.

"You know that bitch?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow as Ethan nodded.

"FBI agent, had a serious hard on for me since I was seventeen" Ethan said smirking lightly at the memory.

**Flashback**

_After his session with Dr. Brower Aidan was held at the facility longer. Sitting confused and waiting as a gorgeous blonde stepped into the room. His eyes glued to her frame taking in her form as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. The only woman he saw for three years was his drug addict mother. This woman had blue eyes, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a red blouse with about two buttons undone, and a knee length skirt that did nothing for her great set of legs._

_"Hello Aidan" she said walking over to him with her files in hand._

_"Hi" he said shyly as she gave him a soft smile. Smart bitch, she was doing this on purpose. Showing the right amount of skin to get his blood flow going to the wrong head._

_"My name is Agent Samantha Walker, you may call me Agent Walker. I'm a profiler for the FBI and I'm here to speak with you" she said as he looked at her confused._

_"I thought profilers only worked with serial killers and sociopaths?" Aidan said as she nodded._

_"Very good, and which one of those would you classify yourself as?" She asked._

_"Neither, I was protecting myself and my little brother...where is Marlan? Is he safe? Is-is he okay?" Aidan asked quickly as Walker put her hands out to calm him._

_"Marlan is fine, he's been placed in a group home until he reaches a legal age" she answered as he looked down running his fingers through his hair stressfully._

_"Ethan?" He asked softly._

_"Died on route to the hospital, he dislodged the knife you stuck in his chest. Bled out quickly" she answered as Aidan shook his head chuckling._

_"Never did listen" he said to himself as she looked at him taking down notes. "What are you writing?" He asked looking at her._

_"Taking notes about you, would you care to start from the beginning for me Aidan?" She asked as he stood walking over to the door banging on it._

_"I don't answer questions" he said as a guard walked into the room. "Could you take me back to my cell please" Aidan said softly as the guard looked to Walker for confirmation._

_"He may go...for now" she said as Aidan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is far from over Aidan" she said as he nodded leaving the room._

**Present Day**

"Hey, you alright man?" Johnny asked waving his hand in front of Ethan's face to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" Ethan said as Johnny and Miguel looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Dude you are fucked up" Miguel said laughing as Ethan looked down shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. More drinks" Ethan said waving their waitress over.

"Excuse me dear, our boy here is getting married soon. Let's have the ladies show him a good time please" Miguel said dropping two hundred dollars on the counter as the waitress snatched it quickly walking away to get the girls.

**A/N: Kudos to my boy Elvisfonz23 for all his help. And if I confused anyone you can inbox me and I'll explain or you can wait patiently to see how I plan on fucking the story up next lol. THANKS FOR READING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Flashback**

_"Tell me about your mother Aidan" Agent Walker said watching Aidan curled up in a ball on his bed._

_"She was a crack head and an alcoholic. Very bad mix" he said in an uncaring tone. Walker visited him everyday for a month before he finally broke down and talked to her._

_"And your father" she asked as he walked over to the bars looking at her seriously._

_"That man was not my father. My father was a good man, a law abiding citizen, and a war veteran. He never touched alcohol or drugs and most importantly he never laid a fucking finger on us" he said coldly walking away from her to the back of his cell._

_"Tell me about Eric then" she asked making note of his short outburst._

_"I can do you one better, Officer Stewart. Tell Agent Walker all about Eric" Aidan said looking at her as Officer Stewart approached glaring at him._

_"Stewart, as in relative of the victim" she said softly looking between the two._

_"This kid is a liar and a violent little monster" Stewart said as Aidan took a seat on his bed and Walker looked at him noticing bruises that weren't present her last visit._

_"Thank you Officer, that'll be all" Agent Walker said glaring at the man as he walked away to resume his duties. "How did you get those bruises Aidan?" She asked as he smiled._

_"I tripped and fell" he said looking into her eyes._

_"You're lying to me right now aren't you Aidan?" She said softly as he removed his shirt showing her the rest of his bruises._

_"I fell really good Agent" he said chuckling softly before wincing in pain._

_"Okay, no" she said walking over to a different officer. "He needs to see a doctor, let's go" she said as the guard cuffed Aidan unlocking the cell to take him to the infirmary._

_"Thanks a lot Walker, I see another trip down the steps in my near future" Aidan said jokingly as the guard lightly cracked him in the back with his night stick._

_"Keep your mouth shut, mommy killer" the guard said as Walker looked on at the scene in disgust. She would definitely be conferring with Dr. Brower about this situation._

* * *

**Present Day**

Ethan awoke covered in blood looking around at the lavish home he was in.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked sitting up as Johnny walked over with a bowl of cereal.

"Bout time yo' bitch ass woke up, fuckin' light weight" Johnny said taking a seat on the sofa with his bowl of cereal.

"Johnny...why are we in Sharp's mansion?" Ethan asked carefully recognizing the place.

"You don't remember?" Johnny asked as he shook his head no. "Well allow me to refresh your memory then" Johnny said putting his bowl down kicking his feet up.

_**12 Hours Ago**_

_Ethan, Johnny, and Miguel stumbled out of Tee 'N' Ay completely wasted._

_"Let's go kill something" Ethan slurred out with his arm around Johnny's shoulder as they both almost fell._

_"O-okay, g-gimme keys...your uhh...uhh...too drunk" Johnny said as Miguel snatched the keys from Ethan._

_"No...both of you are way...way...uhh...what the fuck are we talking 'bout again" Miguel asked scratching his head._

_"I got idea...let's kill all those blueberries in the big house" Johnny suggested as Ethan and Miguel nodded getting into the car._

**_Twenty minutes later_**

_Miguel crashed the car straight through the garage of Sharp's Mansion._

_"EVENING BITCHES...THIRD STREET CARNALES HERE" Miguel slurred out killing the two Rollerz that came to see what happened._

_"AHHH there's more blueberries after us. Quick...throw a grape at 'em!" Ethan said stumbling as Johnny threw the green grape (grenade) at the group of Rollerz approaching killing them all. "See...see if it's...anything to eat in there" Ethan said with his pistol in hand stumbling behind Johnny and Miguel to finish killing all of the 'blueberries' in the house._

**_Thirty minutes later_**

_"This fish ain't bad but you should have fried it in flour" Johnny said licking his fingers._

_"What do you mean?" Ethan asked._

_"You know in flour, to give it the crunch" Johnny said._

_"Now that you mention it, it is a lil' chewy" Miguel said tugging at the fish with his teeth._

_"I- I thought it was already cooked" Ethan said bluntly as they all stopped to look at each other then down at the completely raw fish on their plates._

_"Fuck it!" They all said continuing to eat the raw fish._

**Present Time**

"Did that really fucking happen?" Ethan asked rubbing his head as Johnny pointed at the plate of fish bones next to Ethan's head.

"Hmph...good times" he said before falling back and closing his eyes again.

After they all sobered up a little more Johnny called the other Saint lieutenants over to the mansion.

"I can't believe you guys did this all drunk and high. Not smart" Dex said looking around the house.

"Quit bein' a bitch Dex, we got the job done" Johnny said drinking a beer.

"So how many Rollerz did you kill in the process?" Troy asked as Miguel was about to boast Ethan slapped him in the chest shaking his head no.

"Why do you ask such incriminating questions Troy...you plannin' on turning state?" Ethan asked as Troy glared at him.

"Fuck you" Troy said as Ethan stood up ready to fight. Lin stepped in between the two.

"Relax boys, too much testosterone in here" she said putting her hands on Ethan's chest. "We're alright, right" she said looking back at Troy as he nodded. "Right, babe" she said looking up into Ethan's eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah, we good babe" he said still glaring at Troy.

"The boys is gonna love this" Johnny said as Ethan stopped him quickly.

"No, no boys. I got something else planned for this place" he said as Johnny and Miguel gave him a knowing look. He was planning on making this his home for his wife.

"Alright, see what else the Rollerz left behind in here, anything the Saint's can use is a win for us" Julius said before leaving the house.

"I gotta take a shit" Johnny said jumping up rushing for one of the bathrooms in the house.

"Me too" Miguel said running off.

"Yup" Ethan said also in pursuit of a restroom. "Damn raw fish" he mumbled.

* * *

"If you're planning on killing me Ethan, just know I have zero intentions of reporting anything I've seen to the police" Kate said nervously following Ethan into the condo of the dead Anthony Green.

"I couldn't kill you now if I wanted to woman. Gat's taken a shine to you and your bitchy nature. Plus I owe you one" he said looking around the condo. "You like this place?" He asked as she walked around inspecting the place.

"I would make a few changes here and there. I think Emma would love it if that's why you're asking" she said turning back to him as he threw the keys to her.

"Consider it yours" he said with a smile as she looked at him shocked. "Don't worry about bills or anything, the Saint's are taking care of it" he said folding his arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch? You know I'm not gonna fuck you right?" She said as he mock gagged.

"Please woman, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" he said rolling his eyes. "Any Saint shows up at your door and needs medical attention, you take care of 'em. We got you all set up in the back. Understood?" He said as she nodded. "Good, now I'll leave you to it" he said heading for the door.

"Oh, one more thing...thank you...for saving my life" he said with a soft smile as she returned the gesture giving him a nod.

* * *

Ethan drove to Sloppy Seconds to meet with Johnny about the Vice Kings. He could overhear him arguing with Dex, chuckling to himself he decided to listen in for a bit.

"Dex, don't worry, I have a plan" Johnny said. Ethan could tell he was frustrated.

"Johnny, your idea of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashing whatever's in your way" Dex said rolling his eyes.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Johnny said.

"Yeah, a shitty one, as your whack ass robo-leg clearly proves" Dex shot at him.

"Oh, fuck you" Johnny retorted furrowing his eyebrows.

"Next time you try that cowboy shit, you might not walk away at all" Dex said seriously.

"No, seriously, fuck you" Johnny said in the same tone of voice.

"Look, I worked out a plan that will hurt the Kings, and put minimum risk on you" Dex said.

"How much murderin' do I get to do?" Johnny asked seriously.

"None" Dex answered.

"Your plan blows" Johnny said turning away from Dex with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hear me out alright? King's obviously got somethin' goin' on with the police. I'll figure that shit out. In the meantime I want you and Ethan to go out and cause some havoc. If we can turn the public's eye to the Kings then the police won't have a choice but to come down on them" Dex explained.

"Okay, so we go and do some damage. How do the VKs get blamed?" Johnny asked.

"Put these on" Dex said throwing Johnny two yellow jackets.

"I'm yellow enough ad it is, Dex" Johnny said with a bored look on his face.

"Just put the damn shit on" Dex said annoyed glaring at Johnny.

"Fine" Johnny said as Ethan finally decided to make his presence known. "Get dressed. We got a little peace to disturb" Johnny said throwing Ethan a yellow hood.

"Alright, if the Vice Kings are gonna take the fall we gotta make sure whatever we do is caught on tape" Johnny said with a sadistic smile.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"OHHHHHH SHHHHIIIIITTTTT" Ethan and Johnny yelled as the car flew into the bowling pins downtown.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Johnny said slapping Ethan in the back. "Bulldozer, let's get a bulldozer" Johnny said excitedly

**Ten Minutes Later**

"TEAR THEM MUTHAFUCKA'S APART" Johnny yelled as Ethan rammed passing cars causing all out mayhem. "IF ANYBODY ASKS, WE'RE THE 3RD STREET VICE KINGS" Johnny yelled as he and Ethan hopped out of the bulldozer and into a nearby vehicle to escape. "We gotta do that again sometime" Johnny said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're fucking sick Johnny" Ethan said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Oh please, you love hanging out with me" Johnny said waving Ethan off.

"Freckle Bitch's?" Ethan asked as Johnny smiled.

"Mmmmm, Freckle Bitch's" Johnny said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

It had been over a month since Ethan had seen Emma. Everything had died down a little since the death of Anthony Green. The Vice Kings, Carnales, and Rollerz were all on alert. Joseph Price, Benjamin King, and Angelo Lopez had all gone into hiding. Ethan waited for Emma in front of the hospital one night as she finished her shift. He watched her walk through the doors looking exhausted in her pink nurses scrubs.

"Hey...need a ride?" He asked softly as she looked at him a little shocked walking over to him.

"Hey" she said looking down as he took a deep breath.

"You want me to go away?" He asked as she looked up into his eyes shaking her head no. "Can I take you somewhere?" He asked as she nodded her head. He opened the door for her to get into the car.

She climbed in buckling herself in as he got in starting the car. "I'm not gonna hurt you Emma, you mean everything to me" he said softly as she gave him a weak smile grabbing his hand and holding it. He smiled at her pulling off never letting go of her hand.

"Where are you taking me Ethan?" She asked giggling as he held his hands over her eyes leading her with his body.

"It's a surprise" he whispered into her ear softly kissing her cheek.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said removing his hands and unlocking the door to Sharp's mansion leading her inside. He had the boys clean it up good and Kate came by and helped them redecorate it to Emma's liking. "Okay, open your beautiful brown eyes" he said softly as she opened her eyes looking around the beautiful home.

"Oh my god Ethan! Is this yours?" She asked walking through the house enamored with the decor.

"No...it's ours" he said softly as she turned to him finding him holding an open ring box. Kate had also picked this out for him. He watched Emma walk back over to him slowly looking into his eyes. "Marry me Emma" he asked again as tears flowed down her eyes.

"Okay" she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear holding her back kissing her face. "You wanna see upstairs?" He asked as she nodded smiling rushing up the steps. He watched her disappear into a room before pulling out his phone and calling Johnny.

"Johnny, you can go home. She said yes" he said softly and in relief hearing Johnny's car start up again.

"Good, I know you care about her. Would have hated to have to kill her... She does know too much, this is the best way. Nobody gets hurt, feel me" Johnny said.

"Yeah brother, now tell Aisha we got a weddin' to plan" Ethan said hanging up the phone.

"Ethan, come on" Emma said throwing the shirt to her scrubs down at him.

"Coming right now babe" he said stripping his way up the steps.

* * *

"Aidan Domingo Santos goes by Ethan Santos, age twenty three, from Steelport. At age seventeen he murdered his mother, older brother, and step father with a butcher knife. Psych eval. deems him with sociopathic tendencies, he has no known pattern like a serial killer would. He can blend into society the way we do, he will laugh, joke, love, but the only real emotion he has is anger" Walker was giving a briefing on who she thought was responsible for all of the murders in Stilwater.

"He's just a kid...no older than my daughter" Senior Agent Smith said looking at Sam's photos of Aidan.

"That thought process is exactly what will get you killed Agent Smith. You're thinking of him as a damaged boy, trust me he's as fragile as that steel vault over there. This man is dangerous, charismatic, and very, very good at lying" Walker said looking away remembering the lies he told her once.

"So what do you suggest?" Director of the Bureau David Armstrong asked.

"I wanna follow him. I'll get everything we need, when I do we can make the arrest" Walker said confidently as Director Armstrong gave her the okay.

**A/N: Sorry folks for my delay, that damn Dragon Age Inquisition done got me, but I hope you all enjoy this one and hopefully I'll get to a hard part, have to put my game down, and pick up my phone and write the next chapter lol. Appreciate all the love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I've noticed that this story has several new followers. I would like to thank you all for your support, ideas, and opinions when you give them...it keeps me going (tears) lmao. you all enjoy this next chapter and if you don't keep it to yourself jk.**

Ethan was sitting on the living room sofa of Sharp Mansion looking at the flash drive in his hand. Emma came behind him draping her arms around his shoulders planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"Hey, you hungry?" She asked with her face in his neck.

"You cooking?" He asked as she laughed softly.

"Yes" she said kissing his cheek again.

"Then I'm hungry" he said with a smile.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the flash drive in his hands.

"I don't know, got some files on it I can't crack. Not too good with computers" he admitted looking down as she kissed his cheek again.

"Why don't you ask Shaundi to do it?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She's a computer science major. If she can't get into it I'm sure she'll know someone who can" Emma suggested as the light bulb in Ethan's head went off.

Shaundi, Shaundi would definitely do it seeing as she had a thing for him. This was dangerous what he was planning on asking her depending on what she found on the flash drive. Shaundi was a rare breed of woman, down for whatever.

* * *

After breakfast with Emma, Ethan drove to Stilwater University to catch Shaundi coming out. He had never really took the time to look at the place good. It was a huge building made like a red brick mansion with eight huge white columns from the top of the floor to the entrance. With the intention of manipulating Shaundi, Ethan dressed special for the occasion.

He had cut his jet black hair into a crew cut, he shaved the excess hair from around his chin strap which started at his sideburns to the middle of his bottom lip. He wore his purple tank top which was tight fitting to accentuate his chest muscles. It hung just over his beige cargo shorts to hug the new abs he had acquired since their last encounter. To top it off were his purple white sneakers with the matching baseball cap.

He stood in front of his jet black, custom made Hammerhead which strongly resembled a Ford Mustang Mach 1 with shiny white gold rims. According to Emma Shaundi was attending a lecture today for extra credit or something. He really didn't care much. He looked up to see the beautiful woman of the hour with her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her light brown eyes looked like beautiful gemstones set ablaze by her purple eye liner. Shaundi really had the face of a model for anyone who cared to pay attention to detail. She was wearing a jet black crop top accentuating her athletic build, the butterfly shaped belly ring which he remembered vaguely using his tongue to play with, beige fitting khakis covered her legs, and her French manicured nails that would be scraping across his back if the mission was a success. She smiled walking over to Ethan checking out his car for a minute.

"Nice ride. What brings you here on a Saturday" she asked.

"Well two things, firstly I need a favor and secondly you need a ride. Let's talk in the car" he said slipping into his smooth as silk player mode opening the door for her. She hopped into the car waiting for him to get in.

"Seems like you need a lot of favors these days Ethan" she said smirking as he started the car pulling off. "How are Damian and Miguel doing?" She asked as his face went serious.

"Miguel's fine and Damian's dead" he answered as she looked at him shocked.

"Oh my god, Ethan I'm sorry" she said as he waved her off.

"It's fine, you didn't know" he said trying to bring her back to a relaxed state. "Where am I going again?" He asked.

"I'm right near the park" she answered as he nodded. "So what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to crack some files for me. I don't have the skills but I've been told that you do" he said as she smirked at him.

"What's in it for me?" she asked in a sultry tone that he would recognize immediately. 'GOT HER' he thought loudly to himself as they pulled up in front of her apartment.

"What do you want?" He asked in a low quiet whisper leaning close to her as she looked into his eyes with a seductive smile.

* * *

Samantha Walker sat in her car with her partner watching Aidan Santos work.

"Pay up Kinzie" Walker said with her hand out as they watched Shaundi lead Ethan into her apartment. Kinzie snapped several photos of the two before finally acknowledging her partner.

"It only worked because she has a crush on him" Kinzie said as Walker looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you know such a thing?" Walker asked curiously.

"You asked me to find out everything about her after the day you saw them in the police station. Promising future, mixed up with very bad people" Kinzie rambled as Sam cleared her throat in annoyance. "Right, I bugged her place, she says his name when she masturbates at night" Kinzie explained as Sam spit her coffee out looking at Kinzie. "You didn't want to know that, right. Sorry" Kinzie said hacking into her bugs and Shaundi's web cam.

* * *

Ethan and Shaundi were on each other as soon as they hit the door. She pulled at his tank top as he pushed her back to her computer desk stopping her. She ran her hands up his shirt, up and down his chest admiring every cut and ripple in his skin. He looked into her eyes lustfully whispering in her ear.

"Relax baby, all in due time?" He said softly running his tongue across her neck.

"I want you to fuck me Ethan" she moaned out wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not yet baby, not yet" he whispered out unbuttoning her khaki pants sliding his hand into her panties rubbing her nub. "When we do it...it's gonna be strong" he said sliding a finger inside, placing a gentle kiss on her neck as she moaned out. "Intense" he breathed out kissing the other side of her neck working his fingers inside of her masterfully. "Powerful" he moaned in her ear making her cream all over his hand. "Mmmmm, Shaundi. Imagine how it's gonna feel on my dick" he said softly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"God, I want you so bad Ethan" she moaned into his ear going for his belt again. He grabbed her hand kissing it gently with a smile.

"You'll have me baby...in due time" he whispered to her pulling the flash drive out of his pants. "Find out what's on this for me baby...please" he said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Anything, Ethan" she moaned as he removed his hand from her pants.

* * *

"Did I really have to record that?" Kinzie asked looking at Walker. Something was different about her, she seemed upset or at least that's what Kinzie thought. In reality Samantha Walker was furious watching Aidan Santos manipulate that Shaundi girl on her desk. He had no intention of sleeping with her, she could tell from the look on his face. How dare he ruin her career and come to Stilwater ready to ruin two other young girls lives.

"You will record every second of pleasure on that gorgeous face. Emma Phillips should see what the dashing Aidan Santos does when he's not at home" Sam replied glaring at Ethan. "Oh, he's actually a bit disgusted with himself" Walker said as Kinzie looked at her confused.

"How would you know that Sam?" Kinzie asked. She had heard the stories of Walker having an inappropriate relationship with one of her marks.

"Mind your business Kensington" Walker said looking at Ethan.

* * *

"So you gonna look into this for me, right Shaundi?" He asked as she took the flash drive from his hands with a smile.

"You got it, big daddy" she said taking a seat at her desk. He kissed the side of her head before leaving the apartment.

* * *

He walked over to his car climbing in and starting the engine.

"When did you become such a whore Aidan" Sam Walker asked scaring the hell out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" he yelled as she looked at him completely unintimidated.

"We have William Sharp and Anthony Green. Should something happen to Tanya Winters, Warren Williams, and Victor Rodriguez I'm going to know it was you Danny" she said playfully.

"No idea what you're talking about Sam" he growled out

"Bullshit, the faster you confess the faster I'll be out of your hair" she said as he chuckled softly. "What's funny?" She asked.

"You locked yourself in a car with a man you deem dangerously unstable...buckle up Sammy" he smirked at her slamming his foot on the gas and braking. She hit her head on the dashboard as everything went black. "Too late...Just how I want you...quiet" he said moving her hair behind her ear and pulling off. He had to lose Kensington to get Walker all alone.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Samantha Walker woke up tied to a chair in nothing but her bra and panties. She looked around blinking in disgust, this place was a shithole.

"Finally woke I see" Ethan said sending a chill up her spine. Maybe she had gone too far this time hearing his heavy footsteps approach her. "You see Sam, I stayed away for a reason. I did what I did for a reason" he started walking to stand in front of her pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"You just couldn't leave it alone. I didn't get you sent to Stilwater...you came here...to find me...right" he said softly as she looked away from him. "Well you found me, and now you're afraid...do I frighten you Samantha?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You were so tough a minute ago...big, bad, Agent Walker" he said laughing loudly now. "There is absolutely no one in the world who knows where we are right now Sam. No back up, no homies, just me and you" he said untying her from the chair. "Come on Sammy, gimme' your best shot" he said putting his hands behind his back presenting her with his chin. "Hit me Sam" he said softly as she looked at him confused. "Do it" he said looking in her eyes. "DO IT" he yelled as she shook her head no at him.

"I won't hit you Danny" she said softly.

"Then what do you want from me, you want me dead Sammy" he asked pulling his gun from the back of his pants. "Here" he said putting the gun in her hands. "You want my life..then you take it Samantha. One and only chance, you'll never get this again" he said softly holding back his tears.

"Come on...put down the monster, the uncontrollable, rabid, dog...the dog you used to love" he said softly looking directly into her eyes as she threw the gun to the floor.

"Why'd you do it Danny...how could you do that to me...I only wanted to help you. I cared for you, I loved you and I asked for nothing back in return" she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"I know Sam and I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Whether you saw it or not I was destroying your life Sam...I couldn't let you go. So I had to make you let me go...I had to make you hate me " he said softly watching the tears flow freely from her face. "I know you only wanted to help me babe, and you have no idea how much I always appreciated that, and I wanted to give you something back...your life and your career. Look at you, you're doing so much better without me dragging you down...aren't you?" He asked as she nodded. "I love you Samantha, god knows I do. But if you really don't... back the fuck off...I'm going to kill you...and that's a promise. No second chances" he said softly walking over to her grabbing her face kissing her passionately. "You have no idea how much I've missed these lips" he said into her mouth wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your stuff is on that table, don't come after me Sammy. It won't end well for you" he said before leaving his old apartment rushing over to the church to hide out.

* * *

The moment Ethan walked into the church Dex was on him.

"Yo man, Julius is bitching about that thing with the Columbians" Dex said as Ethan jumped up taking a seat on the piano in the church. Julius stormed back in glaring at Dex. "Julius, I don't see what the big deal is" Dex said setting Julius ablaze even more than he was before.

"The deal is that you went to talk to the Colombians without me" Julius said stepping into Dex's face.

"We didn't even get to meet him Jules" Dex said as Julius eyes temporarily widened at the nickname.

"Don't call me Jules, you haven't earned it" Julius responded calmly although every bone in his body told him to knock Dex across the room.

"Fine. Julius, you put me in charge of the Los Carnales. Shit, now you got me sayin' it" Dex said looking at Troy. Troy just shrugged and continued sipping his beer down.

"Dex, do you job, but don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?" Julius said turning back to Dex. Dex shook his head rolling his eyes in frustration before replying with an unenthusiastic "yeah".

"Alright, now that that's settled-" Julius started as a gunshot impacted right next to Troy. Ethan jumped off of the piano he was sitting on drawing his gun as they all prepared for the fight.

"FUCKING CARNALES" Troy yelled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"This is Agent Samantha Walker, requesting back up, Saint's Row. Code 444. Code 246 at the abandoned church, multiple 187's, 213's, 245's,417's, and several 604's. The 3rd Street Saint's and Los Carnales are tearing this area apart" she reported quickly firing at several Carnales who had began approaching her. She looked up at Aidan Santos firing an RPG into a truck as a behemoth of a man climbed up covered in flames. Aidan and his friends fired shot after shot into the burning man, but he refused to go down. Victor was panicking, this was the second time he had been set on fire by a Saint.

Before Sam could register the situation Victor was on her lifting her by her neck. His flaming hands burning into her skin before she was knocked loose. She reached up catching her breath feeling her neck. She looked up and saw Aidan on Victor Santos' back still firing shots into him before he was thrown from the hulking man's shoulders.

"COME ON YOU BURNT BITCH! THIS WAY" Troy yelled helping Ethan up as they scurried back to the church.

Victor followed in fury completely unprepared for the grenade Julius had thrown in front of him. The explosion claimed both his legs.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Ethan growled out walking over to Victor's still breathing body. He picked up one of the metal crosses slamming it through Victor's throat. Ethan then continued to remove Victor's head from his shoulders.

"That's better" he said taking a breath of relief.

Troy walked over and used Victor's burning corpse to light his cigarette.

"What?" Troy said as they all looked at him shaking their heads stepping away from the scene.

**Flashback**

_"Hello Aidan" Agent Walker said walking into Aidan's cell. He had been sent to solitary confinement for some reason or another. He was curled up in a ball laying in his bed again. "Are you going to talk to me today Aidan?" She asked taking a seat. After several months of visiting and speaking with him she had built up a certain level of comfort to not perceive him as an immediate threat. "Aidan?" She said tapping him as he remained unresponsive. "AIDAN!" she yelled as he jumped rolling off the bed._

_"Damn it Walker!" He groaned rubbing his head._

_"Let's talk" she said looking at him as he shook his head no._

_"I'm tired" he responded reaching over grabbing a jug by his bed containing a yellowish liquid taking a sip._

_"It smells horrible in here Aidan" she said turning her nose up in disgust. "And what the hell are you drinking?" She asked as he chuckled softly._

_"You know why I'm down here?" He asked._

_"You attacked one of the guards" she said as he laughed again._

_"He has friends...and all of 'em work in solitary" he answered as his stomach grumbled loudly making her jump. She looked at him as he nodded his head. "Sometimes they forget to feed me" he said softly as she stood up ready to tell the warden and give the guards a piece of her mind. He used what strength he had to grab her hand and pull her back. "Please don't" he whispered out. "You'll only make it worse" he said looking down as she looked at his jug again._

_"If they forget to feed you...exactly what are you drinking Aidan?" She asked as he looked over at his toilet bowl. "Oh my god! That's disgusting Aidan" she said rolling her eyes as he grabbed her hand holding it._

_"Can we just...sit today...like this?" He asked as she looked at him sadly. She was beginning to feel really bad for Aidan Santos._

_Abused and tortured by his parents, now abused and tortured by strangers. Time that should be spent rehabilitating him was just making him worse. She could see it already in his innocent eyes, he would really become a monster someday. She had to get him out of this place quickly._

**A/N: Police Codes-187 Homicide**  
**213 Use of illegal explosives**  
**245 Assault with a deadly weapon**  
**246 Shooting at inhabited dwelling**  
**417 Person with a gun**  
**444 Officer-Involved Shooting**  
**604 Throwing missiles**

**P.S. BURN AFTER READING**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: WARNING the end of this chapter is complete smut. You can all blame Elvisfonz23 for it, his handiwork.**

"My little Emma, all grown up and marrying a dirt bag" Kate said playfully as Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Careful Katelyn, that is my future husband you're talking about" Emma said as Kate put her hands up.

"So, has he met the 'rents yet?" Kate asked as Emma shook her head no.

"They're arriving this afternoon, Ethan is paying for a hotel. He said they could stay at the house with us, but I don't think that's such a good idea. He comes home in terrible condition at times and...I'm not really ready to explain what he does to them yet" Emma said as Kate nodded.

"Good thinking, so does he seem nervous at all?" Kate asked as Emma laughed.

"I'm nervous enough for the both of us, trust me...god what is that awful smell" Emma asked sniffing the air. "I'm gonna be sick" she said quickly rushing to find a bathroom in the boutique.

Kate had no idea what she was talking about, she didn't smell anything. This could only mean one thing Kate thought as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. Hearing Emma gag was a dead giveaway.

"Emma, are you okay honey?" Kate asked hearing the toilet flush. Emma came out two minutes later as Kate stood by the door with a knowing smile. "How far along are you?" Kate asked watching Emma turn red.

"About a month, Kate please don't say anything. I have no idea how he's going to react to this...I don't want him to think this is why I said yes" Emma pleaded with her friend as Kate pulled her into a hug.

"You have my word" Kate said looking into Emma's eyes. "We're gonna have to get you down this aisle quick or you won't fit into your dress" Kate said making Emma laugh as they hugged again. "You're gonna be a mommy Em" Kate said softly.

"I know...I'm so scared" Emma replied as Kate pulled back to look at her.

"You'll be a great mommy, don't be afraid. I'm here for you, trust me, dirt bag's gonna be ecstatic" Kate said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Will you two ever learn to love each other the way I love you?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Ugghh hell no, he'll take that as permission to actually touch me" Kate said in disgust before backing away from Emma. "Speaking of, we still have to get you tested for fleas... and rabies, you know they're contagious right" Kate said seriously as Emma playfully mushed her in the face.

* * *

"Damn it Johnny, we're gonna be late for dinner" Ethan said ducking behind cover. Johnny had talked him into taking out a few of the Vice Kings key spots today.

"Quit bitchin', we'll be there and ready to dazzle all the English Roses your woman put on that plane" Johnny joked throwing a grenade into a group of Vice Kings.

"I hate you John" Ethan said flatly putting another clip into his AR-55 charging in like Rambo clearing out the Vice Kings as Johnny followed suit.

"See, fuckin' easy" Johnny said with a smile looking around at the dead bodies.

"Damn Johnny! My fucking shirt got ripped" Ethan said looking down at the large tear through the stomach of his shirt.

"It's fine, we'll go to Impressions and you can shower at Eesh's place" Johnny explained as Ethan smirked at him.

"So you and Aisha finally stopped fighting and got back to fucking" Ethan said laughing as sirens went off.

"Later, we gotta get the fuck outta here" Johnny said as he and Ethan dashed out of the lot of the old supermarket back to Johnny's car.

"If I have to hear Emma's mouth tonight, I'm gonna fuck up your other leg" Ethan said seriously as Johnny patted him on the back starting the car.

* * *

"Emma, this is a really expensive place, what exactly does this bloke do" Emma's father Chris asked. Chris was just a tad taller than Emma, he was a decently built man with brown eyes and hair that was going out in the front who wore glasses. Emma's mother Jacqueline on the other hand was just as beautiful as her daughter.

You could clearly see where Emma got her looks from. In addition to her parents her younger brother Alex, two older sisters Scarlett and Megan who were fraternal twins, her cousin Matt who was a very strange boy that dressed funny, and his two sisters Julia and Danielle were all in attendance admiring the decked out mansion.

"Honey, it's none of our business" Jacqueline said tapping her husbands arm as he grumbled something.

"Dinner's almost ready, where is the man of the house?" Chris asked looking around as the front door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, got a little held up with work today" Ethan said entering the house with Johnny and Miguel. Emma walked over to him planting a kiss on his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. He stepped back a little to admire her dress. It was a long jet black dress that came down to her sexy knees in the front as the back went down to her black gladiator style heels. The front of the dress curved down on both sides in semi circles with a low cut dip to accentuate the sight of her beautiful breasts. "Damn" he said with a smile as her cheeks heated up immediately. "Why have I never seen you in this before? Is this new?" He asked spinning her around to admire front and back views.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me" she said before her face took on a slightly sad expression. "My dad is driving me up the wall already and they just got here" she sighed into his shoulder as he laughed softly kissing the side of her head.

"Come on, introduce me" he said softly as she grabbed his arm walking him over to where her family had all gathered.

"Everyone, this is my fiance Ethan. Ethan these are my parents, Jacqueline and Chris" she started as Ethan gave her father a firm handshake and her mother a gentle hug.

"It's an honor to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you" Ethan said as Emma's father started to say something being cut off by her mother.

"Likewise Ethan, but Emma never said you were so handsome" she said making Ethan blush. "I always knew you two would end up together" she said with a knowing smile at her daughter.

"Thank you maam, it took me a while but I finally got her" he said proudly with a smile.

"Look at him blush, he's so cute. I'm Scarlett by the way" the red head said definitely checking Ethan out as he shook her hand. To anyone paying attention it was extremely inappropriate the way her eyes steadily undressed him.

"That's a pretty gruesome cut you got there mate, how'd that happen" Emma's brother Alex asked of the scar he'd received while killing Hector. Emma's sister Megan slapped him in the back of the head.

"Rudeness, I'm Megan. It's a pleasure to meet you Ethan" the brunette said looking at Ethan apologetically before shaking his hand.

"No it's fine, I was in a car accident, idiot was drunk and cut me off. Lucky for me I have my very own doctor here" Ethan said looking at Emma proudly as her mother smiled at the sight.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Chris asked as Ethan cleared his throat preparing to speak again.

"Can we eat please, I'm starving Em" Matt said as Ethan thanked him in his head. Not having a quick explanation on hand.

"No, we have to wait for Katelyn to arrive" Emma said as Ethan rolled his eyes folding his arms at the mention of his least favorite blonde.

"I gotta make a few phone calls, I'll be right back I swear" he said to her as she narrowed her eyes at him pulling him to the side.

"You promised you wouldn't bring your business home with you Ethan" she whispered.

"No, not that type of business baby, I just bought another Rim Jobs. I gotta call Lee and make sure all the paperwork is getting handled" he said as she nodded in relief. "You okay, you seem really edgy right now" he asked wrapping his arms around her looking at her curiously.

"I am edgy Ethan, my anxiety is acting up, I'm so emotional" she said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Could you all excuse us for a minute please" he said wrapping his arm over her shoulder leading her into the downstairs bathroom.

"You're crying, baby what's wrong? Is it something I did or said?" he asked nervously.

"Why does everything have to be about you Aidan? God must the world revolve around you!" She yelled at him in a whisper as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a minute alone" he said turning to leave as she grabbed his arm.

"Aidan please, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me right now" she said burying her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"Okay, okay, shhhh. Everything's okay, have you taken your anxiety medicine today?" He asked as she shook her head no. "Okay, take your medicine, clean up your face, and fix yourself a drink. By the time you finish that I'll be done with my calls and back by your side" he said kissing her forehead as she nodded relaxing slightly. "Okay" he said before kissing her lips and leaving the bathroom.

"Everything's okay folks, she'll be out in a minute. Mike, Johnny, basement" he said walking down the basement steps as Johnny and Miguel followed him down.

"He's a strange fella isn't he?" Chris asked looking at Ethan and the boys scurry down into the basement

* * *

"Hurry up Johnny" Ethan whispered softly as Johnny began pulling stacks of money from under his shirt throwing them onto the table. "You gave half to Julius for the crew right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we're all square" Johnny said as they divided the money three ways.

"Mike, make sure some of that gets to your family understood. Saw your brother the other day, his shoes was leaning" Ethan said seriously. Miguel was known to blow several thousand dollars at Tee 'N' Ay's.

"I hear you man" Miguel said putting his money in his pockets. "Emma got some fine ass sisters" Miguel said with a grin as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking" he replied as Johnny and Miguel both looked at him like he was full of shit. "Okay, they're really pretty, big deal" he said as Johnny and Miguel raised their eyebrows.

"Man! Them bitches is supermodels" Miguel said almost too loud for comfort as Ethan shushed him.

"They make Emma look ugly, and we all know how fine she is" Johnny said before looking over at Ethan hearing the low growl in his  
throat.

"I ever catch either one of you looking at Emma, I'll cut off your dicks and feed 'em to you" Ethan said seriously looking between his two friends.

"ETHAN, KATE'S HERE, LET'S EAT" Emma yelled down the steps as he rushed to finish putting the money into the wall.

"JUST A SECOND BABE" he yelled back hearing her heels click their way down the steps. He put the board back into the wall seconds before she opened the door. "I'm coming right now" he said slightly out of breath. She walked over to him fixing his hair and tie as Johnny and Miguel took that as their cue to go back upstairs. "You feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes, much better" she said kissing his lips as they smiled at each other.

"Mmmm, you keep kissing like that and we skipping dinner" Ethan said lifting her onto his desk.

"Normally I would stop you" Emma said breathlessly as Ethan placed wet kisses on her neck. "But I'm so horny right now" she moaned out wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

"Hey Troy, where's Johnny?" Lin asked walking into the church.

"Over at that dick Ethan's house, meeting his fiancee's family" Troy answered cleaning his gun.

"What?" Lin said slightly in shock. Troy rolled his eyes preparing to repeat himself.

"I said, they're over-" she waved him off quickly.

"I fuckin' heard you the first time" Lin said leaving the church.

She couldn't believe he was marrying the Disney princess. He didn't even think of mentioning it to her once. Her head was spinning, she needed to drive and she needed to drive fast. Climbing into the new Voxel Ethan bought for her putting her foot on the gas speeding off. She was in search of a race, she needed to get Ethan off her mind.

* * *

"So Katelyn, how've you been dear?" Jacqueline asked as Kate scolded her date Josh for the fifth time that night.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Phillips, and yourself" Kate responded looking at Josh sweating profusely. "What's wrong with you, you're sweating like a pig. It's disgusting" she whispered to Josh as he gulped nervously.

"Kate, let me talk to you for a minute, Emma" Ethan said getting up excusing himself from the dinner table as Kate and Emma followed him. "What the fuck is your boys problem, he making everybody nervous" Ethan said as Emma stood back quietly. She was only there so no one thought anything funny was going on with Kate and Ethan.

"He's petrified of you and Johnny" she answered.

"Why would you bring him here Katelyn. Tonight of all night's" Emma said running her fingers through her hair stressfully.

"Get rid of him...before I do" Ethan said coldly escorting Emma back into the dining room and back to her seat.

Kate came back in five minutes later walking back to her seat.

"Josh honey, you don't look so good, maybe you should head home. I'll call you tomorrow" Kate suggested as Josh looked at Ethan who gave him a discreet nod as he cut into his steak.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Josh said getting up from the table. "It was nice meeting you all" Josh said making a hasty exit.

"He wasn't feeling well when we left, I insisted on dragging him out tonight" Kate said sipping her glass of champagne.

"Aww poor dear" Jacqueline said before going back to her meal.

"So Ethan, what is it that you do. This is a lovely home, you're a very young man, younger than Emma I hear. How can you afford this?" Chris asked as Emma began coughing.

"You alright love" Ethan asked as she nodded sipping her water.

"Chris, leave the young man alone" Jacqueline said.

"It's fine Mrs. Phillips, if it were my daughter I'd want to know these things as well. To answer your question Mr. Phillips I own several auto-body shops and a few fast food restaurants" Ethan answered sipping his champagne. Jacqueline nodded satisfied with the response.

"And how did you afford the businesses that you've acquired?" Chris asked as Emma slammed her hand down on the table.

"DAD SERIOUSLY, ENOUGH!" Emma yelled becoming annoyed with her father.

"MIND YOURSELF GIRL, I'M STILL YOUR FATHER. SHUT UP, WHILE MEN ARE TALKING" Chris yelled back as Johnny and Miguel began looking nervous at the table. That was a no no on all accounts, Ethan didn't play around when it came to Emma.

"Mr. Phillips sir, I'll gladly answer your questions. I have no problem answering them, but I will ask that you do not ever...ever speak to my wife in such a way again. You will not by any means disrespect her in our home or I'm gonna have to ask that you leave" Ethan said in a calm tone. Only Mr. Phillips caught the underlying threat in his words and that look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. He nodded at Ethan giving him an accepting smile.

"Emma honey, daddy's sorry" Chris said as Emma put her hand on top of his with a smile.

"What do you do for a living Mr. Gat?" Jacqueline asked as Emma choked on her water again.

"Oh shit" Ethan mumbled to himself taking his champagne all the way down looking at Johnny.

"Some of this...some of that" Johnny answered with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked with his eyes narrowed at Johnny.

"Gat" Ethan said as Johnny looked at him. "Don't" he said softly as Johnny looked back down at his plate and continued eating. "Johnny runs the day to day operations of my restaurants" Ethan explained as Chris nodded not fully believing but accepting.

"Yeah, I run shit for this bitch" Johnny said going back to his plate as Ethan closed his eyes and shook his head and Emma face palmed.

"And you Mr...I didn't get your last name honey?" Jacqueline asked in reference to Miguel.

"Mendoza maam, and I work around Ethan's auto-body shops" Miguel answered prim and proper. Johnny had a better chance of surviving if he pissed Ethan off. Miguel gave himself fifty fifty.

"So you're a mechanic?" Megan said with a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, one of those guys" Miguel said going back to his dinner.

"Funny right" Ethan said looking at Kate and Emma as they both laughed softly.

"What's funny?" Scarlett asked disrupting their moment.

"It's funny that Kate and Ethan despise each other, but they are in fact, the only ones at the table actually behaving" Emma answered.

"Oh yeah, them two can ruin a dinner, immediately. Good job kids" Johnny said with a middle finger as Ethan smirked closing his eyes. Men like Johnny, you can't ask them to change overnight, for anyone.

"Okay Johnny, that's enough now. Behave" Emma said with a smile as Johnny nodded.

"So Beefcake, how did you and Emma meet. Did she get you online?" Scarlett asked as Emma rolled her eyes and Ethan looked confused. "Yeah, she definitely found him online" she said with a laugh.

"No, we met at school actually, God you're such a bitch sometimes, Scarlett" Emma said running her fingers through her hair .

"Emma Charlotte Phillips, watch your mouth young lady" Jacqueline said as Ethan laughed at the middle name.

"Charlotte...I always loved your middle name" he said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Sunday" she said as he immediately turned red in embarrassment while Johnny and Miguel burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't get it" Megan said looking confused.

"That's his middle name...in English" Emma said as Ethan glared at her.

"You gonna pay for that one later" he said as she gave him her sexy smirk.

"Looking forward to it" she said in a voice that made him wanna jump on her right there.

"What's for dessert?" Johnny asked seriously cutting into the awkwardness known as Ethan and Emma.

* * *

After dinner the family was preparing to head to their hotel for the night. Emma and Ethan stood by the door as they all said their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Emma, goodnight Beefcake" Scarlett said as Emma glared at her and Ethan laughed it off.

"Goodnight Emma" Matt's soft voice came out as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you came Matty" she whispered in his ear.

"Nice meeting you Ethan" Matt said extending his hand as Ethan shook it.

"Likewise Matt, glad you're here with us" Ethan said as Mr and Mrs Phillips were the last ones out.

"So we'll continue the shopping tomorrow, okay honey?" Kate said giving Emma a hug as she hit the door.

"Don't spend too much of my money" Ethan called out to her.

"I'll spend every penny" Kate replied over her shoulder as he shook his head.

"I won't let her spend every penny dear don't worry" Mrs. Phillips said kissing Ethan's cheek. "Are you sure you don't want us to pay for some of this sweetheart?" She asked as Ethan waved her off.

"I wouldn't hear of it Mrs. Phillips" he said with a smile.

"Call me mom" she said as he smiled hugging her again.

"Okay mom" he said as she walked away and Chris shook his hand one last time for the night.

"Take care of my daughter" he said seriously as Ethan nodded.

"Until my last breath" he said returning the serious tone.

Watching her family get into cars driven by Saint's in plainclothes. Emma turned to Ethan with a slightly worried look. He gave her a nod telling her everything would be alright. He wrapped his arm around her leading her back into their home closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Sam Walker sat in her car watching the entire mushy scene. She felt the light burn marks on her neck left by Victor Rodriguez. Aidan was such a good actor, looking at that girl as if he could really love her. Continuing to take notes on him for her growing profile.

"He's evolving, getting better at hiding his true nature. I once told him he was too emotionally closed off. He's learning to create feelings which conceal the fact that every word out of his mouth is a lie. Every feeling is a lie, there is no emotion, only death" she said into her tape recorder. "This is Agent Samantha Walker and these will be the truest facts known about the worlds greatest sociopath, Aidan Domingo Santos, the wolf in sheep's clothing" she said before clicking the recorder off.

**Flashback**

_"Aidan, come on" Agent Walker said entering his cell followed by four other agents. Aidan was curled up in his bed again, not responding to her. "Get him up, please" she said as two of the male agents helped Aidan to his feet. He opened his eyes looking up at her._

_"What are you doing Walker" he murmured out softly._

_"I'm taking you out of here" she said grabbing his face looking into his eyes. He was losing absurd amounts of weight and he had dark circles around his eyes. "You look like shit Aidan" she said as he gave her a weak smile nodding._

_"Thanks a lot Walker" he said being carried out by the agents._

_"What is the meaning of this?" The warden said sternly approaching the group._

_"Glad you're here warden" Sam said handing the warden several files and papers. "Your facility is under investigation, you have violated this young mans eighth amendment rights. Your men have been starving and abusing him for the past six months and someone is going to pay" Sam said rolling her eyes brushing past the woman._

_"I'm sure this is a terrible misunderstanding" the warden said as Sam turned with a fire in her eyes that would make the devil shit himself._

_"Look at him" Sam said softly pointing at the partially unconscious Aidan. "I SAID LOOK AT HIM" she yelled as the woman finally turned her gaze on Aidan. He looked up glaring at the woman. "Does he look like a misunderstanding warden..do you know his history?" Sam asked as the warden looked down nodding._

_"Then you'll realize how much you've set him back, may god have mercy on your soul for how HE, and every one of these boys turn out...they're still children" Sam said walking away being followed by her three cohorts._

_"She sure...told...you" Aidan said chuckling softly being dragged away._

_"Shut up Aidan" Sam said not looking back at him._

**Present Day**

"Well that went pretty well" Ethan said taking off his black suit jacket throwing it across the room before working on his saint purple dress shirt with the black buttons. He pulled it off tossing it with his jacket revealing his beautifully sculpted six pack abs.

"Yeah, I think my dad likes you" Emma said with a smile, admiring his body from a distance. "Can you unzip me please" she said sweetly as he smiled at her seductively.

"Anything for you beautiful" he said walking over and unzipping the back of her dress. Gently sliding it down, revealing her beautiful shoulders and c cup breasts in a jet black matching bra and panties set. She was like a beautiful angel in his eyes .

"So does your sister...what's a beefcake?" He asked seriously as she rolled her eyes laughing at him she was so beautiful. He ran his fingers through her light brown hair. Curls still in tact, cascading around her neck, sitting at the front of her shoulders. She turned as he gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes like priceless gems. Light pink blush on her cheek and her light red lips were like petals on a rose as he gently traced her face with his finger tips. She closed her eyes giving in to his soft touches. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. Looking over her beautiful, flawless skin, and the sexy smile that broke out on her face that made him fall for her again and again each time.

"A beefcake is a really hot, handsome, muscular man" she answered softly, running her hands over every cut and ripple of his six pack abs and pecks like they were a rare piece of art carved by a famous sculptor.

"Does this mean I'm getting lucky again tonight?" He asked with a sexy seductive smile as Emma jumped onto him her breasts pushed close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his muscular arms around her back holding her to him.

"You have no idea Mr. Santos" she whispered seductively as she leaned into his ear. "Tonight" she leaned back to face him with a smile, leaning in to kiss his lips making his heart skip a beat. "And every night after" she said with another passionate kiss, adding tongue to gain entry into his mouth that he quickly granted. Ethan carried his beautiful woman to their king sized marble bed with the matching headboard. Emma pulled back the purple comforter revealing the custom made purple sheets with the saints symbol sewed into it in several places.

"You are beautiful Mrs Santos." Ethan smirked as he stood in front of her half naked with just his black dress slacks on and began to undo the leather belt holding then in place, throwing it near the door and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He unbuttoned the slacks and pulled them down to reveal her favorite dark purple saints boxers with the symbol patterned on them. Emma leaned back against the head of the bed watching him, getting wetter by the minute. He crawled into the bed leaning over her kissing her lips with passion as taking her breath away. His hands found their way to the shoulder straps of her bra pulling it down gently kissing the top of her breasts. She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his back. as he reached his hands behind her unclipping her bra pulling it away from her chest. He took in the sight of her beautiful, perky, c cup breasts. Taking one of her pink nipples into his mouth as she dove her fingers into his hair crying his name out. He pulled back letting a huge lustful smile appear on his face. He was in heaven as he gently caressed her beautiful molds. Emma smirked clearing her throat gently.

"You like what you see daddy" he smirked devilishly. She knew exactly what she was doing, he loved when she called him daddy with her accent. He remained composed leaning down to her breasts, placing kisses down the top of her breasts, before sucking her nipples. His other hand began rubbing the front of her panties. She couldn't hold back the loud moans escaping her body as she looked into his amber eyes with pure pleasure. He stopped working on her her nipples and began to kiss down her slender stomach, leaving soft wet kisses before stopping at her jet black panties. Placing both of his hands on the top of her panties, Ethan slowly pulled them down her beautiful legs placing kisses on her thighs as he threw her panties near his belt.

He admired the sight in front of him, Emma's perfect, tight, shaved vagina with a small brown landing strip just above the clit. He leaned in and began to slip his tongue into the moist soft folds of her vagina as his hand was rubbing her hard clit. Her moans grew louder as he continued flip his tongue, licking her inner walls while rubbing her clit making her more wet than she was before. He continued to pleasure her in both ways, feeling his slacks begin to get tighter . Emma started to tighten around his tongue as she was moaning, feeling her first orgasm brewing. Ethan was hands down the best lover she had ever had and he knew it. Looking up at her with a grin, knowing exactly what he was doing to her as she ran her hand through his short jet black hair.

Ethan smirked as he continued to pleasure her vagina knowing she was near her first climax. He slid a finger inside of her as she gasped at the entry. She was so wet and tight around him even more than before. He wanted to to show her that no one would ever make her body feel the way he could. He smiled adding another finger as her moans got more erratic. The sound was music to his ears as Emma let a a screaming moan.

"ETHAN" she yelled out letting go as her juices flowed out of her like a waterfall. He eagerly began swallowing all of her sweet release which only turned him on further. Emma was a little tired from the orgasm Ethan had given her as she looked at him with lidded eyes. He smiled crawling back from between her legs and standing up. He took in the sight of her beautiful satisfied body. He wasn't quite done with her yet, beckoning her to him with his fingers. Emma spotted the bulge coming through his slacks biting her lip already prepared for round two.

"Take off my boxers, now." He said in a commanding tone that made her moan involuntarily.

She was a definitely turned on at this new bedroom behavior of Ethan's crawling over to him playing with the waistband of his boxers slowly pulling them down. She licked her lips as his thick nine inch erection popped up in her face.

"Make it wet" he groaned out feeling her hot breath on him as she slowly took the tip into her mouth. "More" he growled out as she readily complied licking and sucking him for all he was worth. He pulled her away not ready to spill his seed yet. She smiled licking her lips seductively. "Lay back down" he commanded as she smiled widely feeling hot and more turned at the thought of having him inside of her.

He was fueled by love and lust climbing between her thighs bringing his lips to hers again. He grabbed hold of himself rubbing it up and down her moist folds. "Mmmm" he groaned out sliding the tip inside of her as she moaned softly. "How you want it baby" he whispered softly in her ear.

"I want it all daddy" she moaned out as he thrust his full nine inch length inside of her tight folds to the hilt making her scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Ethan let out a loud groan as he felt himself all the way inside of Emma placing his hands on her black leather high heels tops. He began thrusting his hips back and forth feeling his dick begin to rub against her tight, wet, vagina walls hard and rough making her moan with every twist and twirl of his hips. He smiled as he continued a hard rough pace. The feeling of sliding against her tight walls was making him harder. Emma laid on her back in pure ecstasy as all she could was let him fuck her like he never had before letting out a series of moans.

"OHHHHH harder Ethan" she cried out as he bit her neck gently.

"I'm just getting started baby" he smirked pulling out of her and flipping her over. Pushing her flat on her stomach entering her again as began thrusting his hips in a deep, hard, and long circular motion making her scream loudly as several lights came on in the neighborhood. He quickly pushed her into her second orgasm of the night.

Sweat began to fall from his head as he pulled out of her again. He pulled her from the bed lifting her up by her rear. He eased himself back into her, carrying her to the wall of the bedroom. He looked into her dazed eyes with a grin.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you" he said with a serious tone feeling her muscles contact and expand around his dick creating a sucking feel. He pulled as close to her as he could grabbing a firm hold of butt slamming her into the wall with all his might. She screamed obscenities unable to come down from the orgasm induced coma she was in as he drilled her into the wall.

"Oh baby, you makin' me so hard. My bad girl" he moaned into her ear knowing dirty talk always got her off even more. "You like the way I'm fucking that pussy right now don't you. OHHHH FUCK" he groaned feeling his own orgasm approaching. Emma's only reply was the series of moans escaping her body. "Fucking you real hard and rough, my sexy, freaky, mami" he growled working his hips in a deep circular motion making her gasp. Emma found the energy to return the favor whispering in his ear as she bit down on his ear lobe. "OHHH DADDY YES. You're fucking me so hard. I love you big cock-AHHH OHHH GOD I'M CUMMING" she yelled out going limp against his body as her juices dripped from his balls. After that he knew that he wouldn't last much longer and began thrusting his hips harder than ever before as the sweat fell like raindrops from his forehead.

Ethan feeling himself about to exploded and let out a loud roar as he leaned back thrusting harder at a different angle into her as he exploded into her like a dam breaking into his beautiful fiancee's dripping vagina. Exhausted, he pulled out of her dropping to his knees and falling on his back with her still on top of him. She snuggled up against his chest as they both passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N: I thank you all for your patience, you're awesome people and thanks for the support. Now for the bad news...MY PHONE BROKE WITH ALL OF MY NOTES AND BULLET POINTS FOR THIS STORY...I have to start from scratch, forgive me, and be patient with my update speed**

**BURN AFTER READING**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Where are we with the Rollerz?" Ethan asked from the top of the stone beam he chose as his seat. He was in a meeting with Julius, Johnny, Dex, and Troy.

"Ain't that yo job" Troy said as Ethan flipped him off.

"No, it's Lin's, just like the Vice Kings were supposed to be yours. We found out some interesting stuff about them too...they get a lot of police protection" Ethan said as Troy stood up. Ethan jumped down from his seat meeting Troy in the middle of the floor. "Come on...try it. I ain't kill a cop all week" he said in a low whisper.

"Sit down Troy" Julius said calmly as Troy looked at him in disbelief. "I said SIT THE FUCK DOWN" Julius yelled as Troy took a seat and Ethan's phone went off.

"If you'll excuse me I have to take this" Ethan said stepping away from the group. They could overhear the conversation clearly. "Okay then, so get the pink one" he said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Woman got him wrapped around her fingers huh?" Julius asked as Johnny nodded with a smile.

"Okay I gotta go, I'll see you tonight...I'll see you later...we'll talk later...you too" he said in hushed whispers before hanging up the phone.

"Ethan, why didn't you tell that nice girl you love her?" Julius asked as Johnny and Dex burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ohhh Ethan I love you" Dex said in a high pitched girly tone impersonating Emma's English accent.

"Si mi amor, I love you too" Johnny said impersonating Ethan's Spanish accent as they all had a good laugh at his expense.

"Fuck all of you bitches" he said softly returning to his seat folding his arms.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Emma asked stepping out in a traditional wedding dress. She was out with her mother, Kate, and her two sisters.

"It's a pretty dress Em, but it's not you" Kate said first.

"Yeah, it's kinda boring. Show a little skin girl, I'd kill for your rack" Megan said making Emma laugh.

"Mom, what do you think?" Emma asked as Jacqueline burst into tears. "Mom, are you okay?" She asked as they all looked at Jacqueline worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just can't believe this is really happening. My baby, you're really getting married" she said wiping her eyes as Scarlett and Megan rolled their eyes in time with each other.

"Emma, put on something a little more revealing. Mother, pull yourself together now" Scarlett said rolling her eyes at her mother as Emma went to change dresses. "Mom, you cannot melt down, she isn't gonna pick out anything if you don't approve something. Suck it up and cry later" she scolded her mother in a low whisper.

"Fine" Jacqueline said rolling her eyes at her eldest daughter. "I don't believe my baby beat both of you down the aisle" Jacqueline said delivering a low blow to her other two daughters.

"Ethan's a different kind of guy, he worships the ground Emma walks on" Kate said trying to provide a small explanation.

"Your point is?" Scarlett said with an eye roll.

"The point is, you two suck at picking out men. That's why your twenty six year old sister is getting married before your thirty year old ass. Hurry up time is ticking" Kate said glaring at Scarlett. Kate didn't like Ethan but she hated Scarlett. She thought Scarlett was a despicable human being and she caught the way she looked at Ethan all the time. Before Scarlett could respond to the verbal slap in the face, Emma returned.

"What about this one?" She asked as they all turned to look.

"Oh my god" Kate said softly as Jacqueline burst into tears nodding her head.

"That's the one baby" she said as more tears rolled down her face.

"Yes, that is definitely the one, do you like it" Megan said as Emma turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I love it" Emma said softly smiling at herself in the mirror.

"The Beefcake is definitely gonna enjoy ripping that one off you" Scarlett said as Megan nodded in agreement.

"She likes, how much is this one?" Kate asked the young lady who had been assisting them.

"This one is twenty five thousand, plus tax" the girl responded as the sisters blinked quickly at the numbers.

"Whoa, that's a lot of money for a dress, even I have to say" Megan said scratching her head.

"You think it's too much?" Emma asked looking around.

"Do you like it?" Kate asked.

"Yes I do...I really love it" Emma answered.

"Then it's settled, we'll take this one please" Kate said as the girl nodded moving to help Emma take the dress off.

"You don't think he's gonna be mad?" Emma asked nervously.

"No, he'll be mad if you don't get the one you want, and you know it" Kate said as Emma nodded chuckling softly.

"He'll be pissed" Emma said knowing exactly what Ethan would say when she got home.

"Okay, I'm really scared he has that type of money at what...twenty four, you are older right?"Megan asked as Emma nodded.

"He's so hot" Scarlett said with lust dripping from her tone.

"Hey! You know what. Enough is enough, that is your sisters fiance, you should not be fucking saying things like that" Kate said jumping down Scarlett's throat.

"Mind your fucking business bitch! My sister isn't saying anything, learn your place" Scarlett said as Emma held onto the wall taking a deep breath.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS WITH YOU TWO" Emma yelled as Kate looked at her worried.

"Emma...calm down" Kate said softly as the doctor in her flew to the surface immediately.

"No! I will not, you are my best friend and you are my sister. You will both stop this fighting. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I have enough to deal with without you two at each other's throats all of the time" Emma said as her anger shifted to whining.

"Fine brat" Scarlett said as Jacqueline looked at Emma crying more.

"How far along are you honey?" She whined/asked as Emma looked at her laughing softly.

"About a month going on two" Emma answered.

"Wait...your pregnant Emma?" Megan asked as she nodded. "Awww, congratulations honey" she said wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Congratulations Emma" Scarlett said softly sitting back down.

Kate rolled her eyes at the jealousy, she couldn't understand how Emma couldn't see it. Her sister secretly envied her, Kate would almost think she hated her.

"I'm gonna be a grandma" Jacqueline said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Does daddy know?" Scarlett asked raising an eyebrow.

"Better question, does your soon to be husband know?" Jacqueline asked as Emma shook her head no.

"You didn't tell him!?" Megan asked in shock. "What are you waiting for, the baby bump?" She asked making Emma laugh.

"I'm still figuring out how" Emma answered.

"Ummm hey, you know that really awesome thing we probably do every night called having sex. Yeah, that's how babies are made and you're gonna be a daddy. Congrats chief" Megan said playfully lightening the mood amongst the women.

"No, I just don't want him to think this is why I'm marrying him. I really do love him" Emma explained as they all awwwed in true girly fashion.

"You better tell him soon, I don't know how long I can hide this news I'm so happy" Jacqueline said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get out of here, we still have to go to the bakery" Emma said putting her clothes back on.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK BLOWS TWENTY FIVE GRAND ON A DRESS?" Ethan yelled furiously pacing the church.

"Women who are getting married honey" Aisha said calmly. Johnny had called her in to explain these things to his young friend.

"IT'S ONLY ONE FUCKING DAY" he yelled.

"It's one day to you, it's her wedding day...she will never forget it. If the dress isn't perfect she's going to be uncomfortable" Aisha explained.

"I don't know why this bitch acting like he ain't got no money" Johnny said nonchalantly.

"IT'S WASTEFUL" Ethan yelled again.

"What's his problem?" Julius asked.

"Woman bought a twenty five thousand dollar dress" Johnny explained.

"Damn" Julius said a little in shock.  
"Calm down son, if you need a little help I'll help ya out" Julius said as Ethan sat down rubbing his temples.

"Yeah man calm down. Emma got anxiety right? If you go home bitching it's gonna make the whole situation worse"Johnny said calmly placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah relax, it's only gonna get worse from here" Aisha said as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like my checks bouncing back in the day?" He asked as she snorted a laugh.

"Cute" she said walking away from him.

"Come on, let's go fuck up some Vice Queen's" Johnny said as Ethan nodded following him out of the church.

* * *

Making their way into the bakery, Kate pulled Emma to the side for a one on one session.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Emma asked.

"You're rushing everything, it's so unlike you" Kate explained as Emma looked down shaking her head.

"No Kate, I'm not okay. In fact I am freaking the fuck out" Emma said in a low whisper with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, I'm getting married in less than three months, and the man I'm marrying is one of the deadliest gangsters in Stilwater" Emma said quickly before taking a breath and looking down. "Can I really do this...knowing exactly what he does...what he is...can I walk down the aisle and marry this man who kills other people's family and husband's because he was having a bad day. Or his favorite line...it was business" she said running her fingers through her hair. Kate grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Look at me, he's not perfect, he's not even nice. But he treats you like a princess and he loves you. His flaws...while they are very serious flaws...You can change them. He will change them...for you...and for little baby dirt bag" Kate said seriously making Emma smile.

"You think so" Emma asked sniffling softly.

"Yes honey, I think so. Now let's go and try some cake" Kate said pulling Emma by the arm.

"Okay, but nothing with strawberries, Ethan is highly allergic to strawberries" Emma said as they joined her family in the bakery.

* * *

Ethan, Johnny, and Dex got to planning away from prying ears. Neither ever said it to each other but both Ethan and Dex suspected Troy's affiliation with the police.

"Okay, it looks like the cops have been getting in on some of King's protection rackets; that's why they've been goin' so easy on the VK's. We gotta go public with this shit. Now if we-" Dex started as Johnny walked over with a huge container filled with explosives.

"Don't worry Dex, I have something more subtle in mind" Johnny said watching Dex open the container of rockets.

"Johnny, you can't be serious" Dex said looking at Johnny like he was crazy. Ethan and Johnny grinned at each other in amusement.

"Fuck yeah, I am" Johnny said a little insulted by Dex's assumption.

"Where did you get those?" Dex asked.

"Anthony's condo. My girl Kate found 'em" Johnny said with a smirk. Ethan rolled his eyes at the mention of his arch nemesis.

"This isn't gonna end well" Dex said rubbing his head.

"Don't listen to the old woman. I'll drive to where the cops are picking up protection money, you make 'em cease and desist with one of Tony's noisemakers. If we make sure the only cops we hit are the ones working for King, people gonna start askin' questions, and the cops are gonna have no choice but come down on the VK's to save face. Let's do this" Johnny finished hopping into his car with Ethan driving off.

"So you feeling any better about Emma spending all your money?" Johnny asked watching Ethan turn and glare at him.

"No... I'm not dick" Ethan replied making Johnny laugh at him.

"You'll get over it trust me, let's fuck up some cops and Vice Queens" Johnny said driving to the first meeting.

"Look at them bitches over there by there by the parking garage... FUCK 'EM UP" Johnny yelled as Ethan fired rocket after rocket into the small group. "Good job... So the other day Aisha's giving me shit. Talking 'bout I don't take her nowhere" Johnny said nonchalantly driving to the next meeting.

* * *

After finishing up with Johnny Ethan decided to check up on Lin. Arriving at the house ten minutes later, Ethan rang the bell a few times realizing she wasn't inside. She could only be one other place he thought heading back to his car.

He pulled into the spot next to her rolling his window down.

"Lin...where you been?" He asked as she looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with your Disney princess right now. It's getting late" she said looking at the watch on her arm.

Knowing this was the wrong way to get her attention, Ethan decided to play his last card.

"I got a proposition for you" he said confidently. "If you win this race, I'll leave you alone. You can talk to me when you want, about whatever you want. If I win we talk right now and you tell me exactly what your problem is" he said as she gripped her steering wheel thinking over his words.

"Fine" she mumbled as he nodded his head. He got out of the car to go buy into the race.

Lin watched him attentively as he spoke with the race organizer. Ethan was strange to her, it was intriguing and off putting at the same time. She watched him get back into his car with a serious expression. He looked over at her revving his engine before pulling into his position.

He beat her, even she couldn't believe that she lost. Ethan got out and collected his money from the organizer. Turning back to her he walked over to her car getting in the passenger seat. Lin pulled off immediately driving as fast as she could.

"What are you doing Lin?" He asked calmly as she sped around the corners rapidly.

"I'm driving Ethan" she answered calmly as he gave her a look. She didn't know why she obeyed but she did. Pulling back over next to his car looking away from him.

"I'm getting married" he said softly.

"No, you're making a mistake" she said coldly lighting a cigarette.

"Why a mistake?" He asked.

"You're marrying a fucking Disney princess. How long do you think it's gonna take before she goes running to the police. You'll get the chair before you reach your thirtieth birthday" Lin said looking at him hoping that would change his mind.

"Spousal privilege, husband and wife can't testify against each other's crimes. I don't keep trophies and I don't bring my business home" he said calmly as it all clicked in her head. He was making sure the Disney princess kept quiet about everything she saw without having to kill her.

"You cold hearted bastard, do you even love this girl Ethan?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Of course I do" he said grabbing her arms pulling her over to his side. "I love you too" he said softly before delivering a bruising kiss to her lips. "Lin...find me Price" he said seriously climbing out of her car and getting back into his. He left her there utterly confused about what was going on.

* * *

Emma and Kate arrived back at the house later that night relaxing on the sofa.

"So have you figured out how you're gonna tell him yet?" Kate asked sipping a glass of wine.

"No...what if he doesn't want children. What if he wants me to get rid of it" Emma said softly looking down.

"Abortion is a sin" Ethan said softly emerging from the kitchen with a plate of fried chicken. "Kate would you excuse us. I believe Emma has something she wants to share with me" he said as Kate grabbed her glass of wine heading up the steps to the guest bedroom.

Ethan walked over to Emma taking a seat next to her. He looked at her then down to her stomach.  
"May I" he asked as she nodded. He reached his hand out gently rubbing her stomach. "So...we're having a baby?" He asked as she gave him a weak smile.

"Surprise" she said softly as the serious expression he had never left his face.

"You want this?" He asked as she looked to be in deep thought.

"Yes...I do" she said softly as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought you didn't wanna have a baby with me" he said extremely relieved.

"Why wouldn't I want a baby with you. I love you, I'm marrying you, it's kinda part of the deal" she said playfully shoving him as he laid his head on her lap.

"Wow...I'm gonna be a daddy" he said smiling to himself.

"Yes you are" she said playing in his hair. "You better be good to us Aidan" she said seriously as he grabbed her hand kissing it gently.

"Always" he said as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"What is this place?" Aidan asked looking around the very neat and modern apartment._

_"This is my home Aidan" Sam answered locking the door behind her._

_"I thought I was being moved to a different facility" he said nervously looking around afraid to touch anything._

_"You have been, I am now your legal guardian for the next four years. When you turn twenty one, you're free to go, pending my report of course" she said taking off her jacket and hanging it up._

_"What's the catch?" He asked._

_"You meet daily with Dr. Brower and myself. You actually answer our questions and speak to us. At any point you become uncooperative back to prison you go" she said as he nodded his head quickly. He didn't like it in that place. "If your behavior even once resembles anything I deem to be dangerous I shoot you on the spot and treat myself to pancakes, understood" she said as he nodded again._

_"Yes ma'am" he said softly._

_"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying" she said leading him to the back of her apartment. Ethan took in the sights, this was way out of the budget for an FBI agent. Sam had money or she was doing something very illegal. "This is your room, forgive me if it's not as lavishly decorated as the rest of the apartment" she said as he nodded quickly._

_"No...it's fine...it's perfect" he said with a smile sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Agent Walker" he said softly._

_"You're welcome, Aidan. I'll let you settle in" she said before leaving the room._

_He laid back in the comfortable bed closing his eyes. He hadn't felt a real bed in years, he couldn't resist the peaceful slumber that took him._

_The next morning Aidan woke up to Dr. Brower's smiling face._

_"Good morning Aidan" she said making him jump out of his skin. He rolled onto the floor going into a defensive position. She put her hands up as he began to slowly relax._

_"Don't ever... Do that again Dr" Aidan said softly rubbing his head._

_"My apologies Aidan" she said clearing her throat looking him up and down. "If you would get dressed and meet me in the living room" she said blushing and rushing out of the room. He looked down realizing he was in nothing but his underwear._

_"Oh my god" he said looking at his morning wood that was begging for freedom from its confinement. "This is gonna be so awkward now" he said to himself before pulling on his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt stepping out of his room._

_"Sit, Aidan, let's begin" she said watching him walk over and sit on the sofa across from her._

_Two Hours Later_

_"So how is living with Agent Walker going so far?" Dr. Brower asked constantly taking notes with her pen._

_"It's... calm... peaceful... safe" he said softly before looking up at her with a smile. "I like it here" he answered._

_"That's good, I'm glad you're getting better Aidan. Now let's get into something deeper, tell me about the day your father died" she said watching his demeanor shift immediately. This was a touchy subject for him and she knew it. It was also one of those things that had to be talked about to understand his mind better. If she couldn't get it out of him, Sam would have to._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ethan and Emma laid snuggled in bed the next morning.

"So, what are you getting into today?" He asked running his fingers through her hair gently.

"More wedding planning, dress fitting, still have to pick out a bakery" she said as he cleared his throat.

"You don't need me to help with anything right?" He asked.

"Well...you could join me at the bakery this afternoon if you felt so inclined" she said playfully as he chuckled. "It's actually one of your many businesses" she said as he laid his head back thinking.

"Hah, Salvatore's. I'm in, that man makes a great sundae. You're gonna try it today" he said with a huge smile on his face. She laughed at his excitement.

"Then it's settled, I'll inform my sister's that they don't have to meet me until later" she said placing a kiss on his chest.

* * *

Ethan and Emma arrived at the bakery later that day. He had brought Miguel and two other Saint's along to stand guard. He had no idea what the Vice Kings, Rollerz, or Carnales were up to.

"Ethan" the aging baker called out to him greeting the young man with a hug.

"Mr. Salvatore, good to see you, this is my fiancee Emma" Ethan introduced the two. Salvatore took Emma's hand giving it a gentle kiss.

"You are the young lady I spoke to the other day on the phone. I had no idea you were marrying Ethan here, poor girl" Salvatore said as Ethan laughed shaking his head.

"Funny, why don't you hook me up with one of your famous sundaes while we wait. I know you got Julie back there doing all the work" Ethan said as Salvatore patted him on the back leading him and Emma to a table.

"Michael, would you like a sundae as well?" Salvatore asked.

"Nah, I'm working right now" Miguel answered.

"Mike, the man wants you to have a sundae. Sit your ass down" Ethan said calmly as Miguel took a seat at the table.

"Julie, should be putting the final touches on the cakes now" Salvatore said before walking into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later a young man came over to the table with the sundaes.

"This looks really good" Emma said taking a spoonful up. Ethan grabbed her arm quickly.

"Don't" he said gently taking the spoon from her. "Mr. Salvatore, can you come here please" he said calmly.

"What, what is it?" Emma asked nervously as Salvatore walked over to the table.

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Mr. Salvatore...You know I don't like strawberry products on my sundae" Ethan said pointing to the pink syrup.

"Oh my god" Emma said looking at the sundae.

"Did you make these?"He asked.

"No Ethan, the new boy, Marco" Salvatore said.

"MARCO, come here please" Ethan called out to the young kid.

"Yes sir" Marco said nervously stepping over to the table.

"Did Mr. Salvatore tell you I don't like strawberries in my sundae?" Ethan asked.

"Yes he did, I'm so sorry sir. My mistake" Marco said reaching to grab the sundae.

"No, I'm not a wasteful man. Please sit down, eat, it's on me" Ethan said pulling the young man into the seat next to him.

"Thank you sir. B-but I d-don't, really like sundaes" the kid stammered out.

"Nonsense, Salvatore makes the finest ice cream in Stilwater, I insist you try it" Ethan said with a smile.

"I don't want to" the boy said as Ethan nodded scooping up some ice cream taking a sniff of it.

"Ahhh, I understand. I don't like rat poison in my sundae either" Ethan said as Emma gasped. Before the kid could make a move Ethan was on him. Slamming his fist into his face as Emma jumped out of her seat in shock.

"OH MY GOD, STOP IT ETHAN. STOP IT" she yelled as he continued wailing on the kid.

"Mike...take Emma home" Ethan said calmly standing up fixing his clothes and hair.

"Ethan" Emma said calmly. He turned to her shaking his head no. She couldn't save this kid, he wouldn't allow it.

"Miguel" Ethan said again as Miguel gently grabbed Emma's arm escorting her from the bakery. "Get him up" Ethan said retaking his seat. The boys lifted the bloodied Marco up into his seat as Ethan scooped up some more ice cream.

"Eat" he said coldly glaring into the boys soul. "Mr. Salvatore...can you shed some light onto how this young man came into our employment" Ethan asked force force feeding Marco the tainted sundae.

"I'm sorry Ethan...he told me you wanted that boy to work here" Salvatore said nervously.

"And who would he be?" Ethan asked rubbing the ice cream all over Marco's lips.

"Dexter" Salvatore said as the saint's looked shocked. Ethan put his head down shaking it.

"Okay, anybody asks I got really sick and we left early, understood" Ethan said as his two loyal saints nodded. "Get him up, we're leaving" Ethan said reaching into his pocket throwing some money on the table. "Mr. Salvatore...from this day forward. You...and only you...make my sundae" Ethan said as Salvatore quickly nodded his understanding. "Let's go" Ethan said following the saint's and Marco out of the bakery.

"Curious...how much is my life worth?" Ethan asked Marco as he remained quiet.

"He asked you a question bitch" one of the saint's said punching Marco in his side.

"Don't worry he'll talk...they always talk" Ethan said calmly climbing into his car driving off.

* * *

Johnny and Lin arrived at the Rim Jobs by Ethan's old apartment. He had asked them to meet him here. They walked into the dark building making out two silhouettes in the back. They stepped closer to see Ethan sitting in a chair with a badly beaten Marco at his feet.

"Sup' man, you said it was an emergency" Johnny said looking between Ethan and the kid.

"Who the hell is that?" Lin asked.

"This is Marco...he just ingested an absurd amount of rat poison about an hour ago" Ethan explained running his fingers through his hair. "I went to Salvatore's with Emma today to taste wedding pastries. While we were waiting this fuck decided to serve me a sundae full of the shit. I made him eat it instead" Ethan said calmly as Johnny pulled out his gun aiming it at Marco.

"You want me to do him, I ain't killed nobody all day" Johnny asked with his itchy trigger finger.

"No I'll handle it" Ethan said.

"Why are we here?" Lin asked lighting a cigarette.

"You're here because...because Dex sent this kid" he said softly as they both looked shocked. "The question is, do you two want me dead as well?" He asked.

"Fuck no man. We got more murderin' to do" Johnny said as Ethan graced him with a smile.

"If I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself...we both know I can get close enough" Lin said blowing smoke into his face as he gave her the same smile.

"Good, now, not a word of this to anyone. We don't know anything. We're gonna take care of the Vice Kings, Rollerz, and Carnales. After that, Dex is a dead man, I'm gonna need you two to back me up with Julius" Ethan said calmly as they nodded. "Gat, you can finish this...I wanna go home" Ethan said calmly brushing past them as Johnny shrugged walking over to take out some frustration on Marco.

* * *

Ethan arrived home rushing up the steps to avoid Emma and her sisters seeing his blood stained clothing.

"That was weird" Megan said as Emma smiled softly before heading up the steps behind Ethan. She walked into the room as he was stripping out of his clothes throwing them into a garbage bag.

"Oh Ethan you didn't" she said softly looking at him.

"No, I didn't. I made him eat the sundae, he was puking up blood when I left him" he said as she sighed in relief. She knew what he did but she didn't want first-hand knowledge of it. He reached into his pants pulling out a .45 Shepard walking over to her.

"I'm teaching you how to use this okay" he said putting the gun into her hand.

"Are we in danger?" She asked nervously holding the gun.

"No, no baby, no danger. I just need to make sure you can protect yourself when I'm not around okay" he said as she looked into his eyes. He was definitely on edge as she sat the gun on their bed.

"I don't want a gun Ethan, you're scaring me" she said softly as he grabbed her arms.

"Focus Emma...You have to" he said tightening his grip as she winced in pain.

"Ethan, you're hurting me" she said on the verge of tears as he released his grip backing away a little.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry" he said pulling her head to his chest holding her tight. "I just...I don't know what I'm dealing with right now. I just need to be sure you're safe, okay" he said gently grabbing her face as she nodded looking into his eyes. He kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Okay, go back down with your sisters. I'm gonna grab a quick shower and then I'll come and say hello" he said calmly as she kissed his lips before leaving the room.

* * *

Emma made it back down to her sisters rejoining them in the living room.

"Everything alright, Em?" Megan asked looking at her sister worried.

"Ah, yes. He got something on his clothes, Ethan's kind of a neat freak" she explained as they nodded.

"He's gonna come down and hang out with us though right?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, you will have ample time to ogle my fiance this evening" Emma said rolling her eyes as Ethan came running down the steps. His hair was still dripping as he slipped into the seat next to Emma.

"Evening ladies, how's everything going?" He asked with a smile.

"Everything's good Ethan, how are you?" Scarlett asked seductively as Ethan looked at Emma. Scarlett made him very uncomfortable, he never knew what to do or say with her.

"He's fine Scarlett" Emma answered as he nodded his head quickly.

"So Ethan...You're kinda rich right?" Megan asked as he shrugged. "Wanna buy me these shoes?" She asked showing him the five thousand dollar pumps in the magazine she was skimming through.

"Sure" he said nonchalantly.

"No, he will not buy you five thousand dollar shoes Megan" Emma said snatching the magazine looking it over. "These are last season anyway" Emma said throwing it on the table looking at the familiar shoes.

"So, congratulations...daddy" Scarlett said making him laugh and rub Emma's stomach.

"Yeah, Ethan Jr. is gonna be awesome" he said as Emma cleared her throat.

"What if it's a girl?" She asked.

"She can be Ethan Jr. too" he said seriously.

"Absolutely not" the three women said at the same time.

* * *

Ethan laid low for about a month, spending time at home with Emma. He finally went back around the church after Dex had called him up for help with the Carnales.

"Sup' man, heard you were sick" Dex said as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah man, woman had to nurse me back to health" he answered not giving anything away. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Took out all of the Carnales' safe houses. Without Victor around, Angelo can't even piss straight" Dex said with a grin.

"Good, good. So what do you need me to do?" Ethan asked taking a seat in his usual spot as Troy walked in interrupting.

"So, how'd that meeting go with Julius?" He asked Dex.

"He just got back from a sit-down with Orejuela and they came to an...interesting agreement: If we can get back all the drugs the cops seized, the Colombians are willing to work with us exclusively. We'll have a lock on the whole city" Dex said confidently.

"Get the drugs back from the cops? How the fuck are we gonna do that" Troy asked in disbelief.

"We're taking out the police station" Dex said plainly.

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind? They'd lock the place down before you'd get anywhere" Troy said throwing his cigarette away.

"It's Jules'- I mean Julius' plan. He called it, we have to go with it" Dex explained as Ethan sat back and watched the two lieutenants go at it.

"No we don't" Troy said standing up. "If you load a car up with some explosives, you could blow a hole right into the evidence locker and never have to fire a shot" Troy explained as Dex looked at Ethan for confirmation.

"That might lower the body count" Dex said before looking back to Troy.

"That's what I'm sayin'" Troy said as Dex nodded.

"Aight, let's do it" Dex said as the trio left the church. "E, go load up with Samson, we'll meet you later" Dex said as Ethan nodded jumping into the provided car. Driving he received a call from Emma.

"Hello love" he said into the receiver.

"Hey...are you still taking me out tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, why did you make other plans?" He asked taking her silence as a yes. "It's fine, I'm sure I can find something else to get into" he said pulling into Samson's garage.

"Are you mad?" She asked sadly.

"No Em, I'm not mad okay. Have fun, I'll be fine" he said calmly before hanging up.

"Hey, that shit ain't exactly stable, so I wouldn't advise hitting too many speed bumps" Samson said as Ethan chuckled softly pulling off.  
Both Dex and Troy wanted him dead, he had no reason to believe they would show up to help him. Ethan looked at the police station in the explosive car before slamming his foot on the gas. He parked by the designated spot before hopping out and running away as the car exploded. He pulled his AR-55 rushing into the station to retrieve the drugs.

**Flashback**

_"I was wondering when the ankle jewelry was coming" Aidan said from the sofa as Sam placed the monitor on him._

_"You can still go on the porch, and in the backyard" she said hiding her annoyance. "Look Aidan, it's not that I don't want to trust you. I'm not allowed to trust you. This is protocol" she said looking up at him as he gazed into her eyes._

_"Your eyes...they're beautiful...what color blue is that?" He asked as she cleared her throat standing up._

_"Now, there's food in the refrigerator and freezer. I don't cook, so you'd better learn if you want anything not microwaveable" she said walking over to her computer to activate his ankle bracelet. "I have to go to work, Dr. Brower will be here shortly for your session. Your tutor will be here at five for your lessons" she said as he nodded looking down._

_She noticed when he was nervous he shut down and stopped using words and communicated with nods and head shakes. A lack of confidence, hidden behind his joking nature. She grabbed her lap top and put it in her briefcase, throwing her jacket on heading for the door. He got up to make his way to his room in the back quietly._

_"Aidan" she called out to him. He turned to look at her with complete eye contact. He could get lost in her eyes for days. "The color is called cerulean" she said before opening the door and rushing out of her apartment. He smiled brightly to himself before continuing on his way. He needed a small ego boost and a pretty woman accepting a compliment from him was a start._

_A/N: I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the delay with this story, thanks for reading_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"What's up mami, you said it was an emergency?" Miguel asked being snatched into Shaundi's apartment.

"Ethan had me look into this for him a while ago" she said pulling up the information confirming Troy's police status. "I fucked up and ran into a wall or something...they're coming for me. I hid myself as well as I could for as long as I could...You have to warn Ethan" Shaundi said as Miguel nodded rushing out of her apartment. He got to his car ready to climb in.

"Yo Miguel" Troy called out to him. Miguel quickly drew his weapon turning to Troy.

"GUN" one of the cops with Troy yelled as they fired shot after shot into Miguel.

"HOLD FIRE! HOLD FIRE!" Troy yelled, but it was too late. Miguel was now choking on his blood.

"R-rrat...mofucka'..." Miguel gurgled out as Troy looked down at him sadly.

"Fuck Miguel...why'd you draw on me man?" Troy asked grabbing his hand as Miguel used the last of his strength to snatch away.

"E...gon' get you" he coughed up with a laugh as Troy nodded his agreement.

"I know" Troy said softly closing Miguel's eyes. "Shaundi Johnson, top floor, bring her in...BUT DON'T FUCKING SHOOT HER" Troy yelled the last part as the cops rushed in to arrest Shaundi.

**One Hour Later**

Johnny arrived at Ethan and Emma's house banging on the door and ringing the bell at the same time. Emma came down as quickly as she could tying her robe up, Johnny shook his head, he could see the sweat from the sex they were probably having glisten on her skin. She opened the door before breathing in relief that it was Johnny.

"Jesus Christ Johnny, what's wrong?" She asked looking at his face. Johnny was only serious when he was killing someone.

"I'm sorry Emma, where's Ethan?" He asked softly as she called Ethan out of their bedroom.

"Damn it, what's wrong Gat" he said having his private time with his fiancee disrupted.

"Cops got Miguel" Johnny said looking down sadly.

"Fuck" Ethan said running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, let me just pull my pants on and we'll go get him" he said ready to head back to the room.

"ETHAN" Johnny yelled stopping him in his tracks. Ethan turned to look Johnny in his eyes. "No" Johnny said as Ethan looked at him laughing hysterically.

"Alright where the fuck is he hiding. You mothafuckas' ain't funny" he said coming down the steps brushing past Johnny looking around outside a few times.

"Johnny, where the fuck is Mike, for real" Ethan said seriously as Johnny shook his head no.

"He's gone, Aidan" Johnny said in a voice not natural for his cold hearted body. Even calling Ethan by his real name as a show of seriousness.

"What?" Ethan said as Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder. "What man! You tellin' me he fuckin' dead! Get the fuck outta here Johnny, this is bullshit" Ethan said picking up the house phone. "Give me Agent Samantha Walker" he said into the receiver. After a few minutes Sam picked up the phone. "Sam...tell me they're lying...tell me you arrested Miguel, and that he's safe in one of your fuckin' holdin' cells" he said listening intently before throwing the phone in rage. He took several deep breaths before turning back to Johnny. "Thank you Johnny, for coming to tell me...I gotta go to the bathroom" he said rushing up the steps closing the door behind him.

Emma and Johnny could hear the loud sobs coming from his body.

"You on yo' own with that one" Johnny said leaving the house.  
Emma wiped her own eyes before heading up to check on her crying fiancee.

* * *

The next day Johnny and Ethan sat at the bar in Tee N' Ay's drinking their sorrows away.

"How's his family holding up?" Johnny asked.

"As expected, his mother's a fucking wreck. If we wait for her we won't have this funeral until Cinco De Mayo" Ethan said as Johnny chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's go fuck up some Vice Queen's, for Miguel" Johnny said as Ethan shook his head no.

"I'm gonna go home...I miss Emma, she ain't taking this good either" Ethan said as Johnny patted him on the back leaving the bar.

Ethan paid the check, standing up ready to leave as his phone went off notifying him of a new message.

**From: Walker**  
**_Hey, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately. I'm here if you want to talk, I'll be at the park if you decide to come_**

Ethan looked at the message skeptically, part of him wanted to delete and ignore the message. The other part is what led him to the park that night.

* * *

Ethan walked through the park looking around to see if he could spot any other agents. He wouldn't put it past Sam to stab him in the back these days. Instead he saw her swinging on a swing humming a light tune. He smiled at the sight, that was the Sam he remembered.

He walked over and began pushing her on the swing as she looked back at him with a smile. There was always something calming about her presence.

After a while he stopped pushing and took a seat next to her on the other swing. She stopped herself and looked at him, he was definitely drunk or high or both.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm just...numb right now...ya know" he answered as she nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"She asked.

"You know why I connected with Miguel right" he said as she nodded.

"He reminds you of Marlan. I saw it too" she said watching him rub his head. A sign that he was under a lot of stress.

"Aidan, he wasn't Marlan. Marlan is fine, he's doing well, he's taking up wrestling" she said making him smile.

"I just wish I could talk to him" he said softly.

"Aidan, if he ever decided he wanted to talk to you or see you. On my word, I would make it happen, I promise" she said as he looked into her eyes. There was no lie in them as he nodded his head. "So...you're having a baby...congratulations" she said as he laughed.

"Yeah, who thought that was a good idea" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You'll be a good father Danny. A terrible role model, but a good father. You're a protector, that goes a long way" she said honestly.

"Believe it or not I am working on that, just need a little more time" he said honestly looking into her eyes sadly. He moved her hair behind her ear affectionately staring into her mesmerizing blue eyes before breaking away. "Thank you Sam...thanks for talking with me. It's getting late, I should get home" he said standing up as she grabbed his hand looking into his eyes. She reached her hand up to his face gently rubbing circles against his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"Danny, I have to tell you something" she said softly as his phone went off. It was his fiancee, she looked at it and back up to him rolling her eyes. Venom was what singed into her veins at the sight of Emma's smiling face on Aidan's phone. "But you have to go right" she said stepping away from him.

"Sam, what do you have to tell me" he called out to her as she kept walking. She stopped when she was at a safe enough distance turning back to him with a glare.

"Oh..right...if it's a boy...don't name him Aidan Jr...it's already taken" she said leaving him in shock as she got into her car speeding away.

"I have a son" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Ethan stood quietly in the back of Miguel's funeral with Emma holding onto his arm. He looked at his family seated in the front crying over the loss of their loved one. He let go of Emma's arm to walk up front and talk to Miguel's mother.

"Señora Mendoza, I...I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need, I'm only one call away" he said as she stood up wrapping her arms around him.

"Gracias mijo, Salud" she said kissing both his cheeks.

"You too Carlos, if you need anything, just call me" Ethan said as Carlos looked away nodding.

Before he could speak again his phone went off.

"Not a good time Julius, I'm at Miguel's funeral" he said rubbing his head looking over at Emma.

"Listen carefully, Benjamin king just called. It seems like one of his boys got a big head and tried to take him out. He's pinned down in the park right now and needs some help. Now, what happens to King may not mean shit to you, but him and me, we got history. I owe King from way back in the day, and he ain't gonna eat it if I can help it. You're gonna go out there and save his ass, understand?" Julius said as Ethan looked around rolling his eyes.

"No Julius...I just buried my fucking friend...you understand that?" Ethan said coldly into the receiver.

"I ain't fuckin' around, Ethan, you bring King back here safe. I'm sorry about your friend...help me save mine" Julius said hanging up the phone.

Ethan gritted his teeth walking back over to Johnny and Emma.

"Johnny, take Emma home please. I gotta handle something" Ethan said as Johnny nodded his head. Ethan walked past headed for his car as Emma was hot on his heels.

"Where are you going Ethan?" Emma asked nervously. He had that look in his eyes.

"Don't ask me about my business Emma" he said calmly opening the door to his car. She pushed the door back shut as he glared at her.

"Where are you going Aidan" she asked again.

"DON'T ASK ME ABOUT MY BUSINESS" he yelled frightening her. "Go back over there with Johnny, be polite, and when the funeral is over go home. That's it, don't ask about things you don't need to know" he said rolling his eyes. He had never spoken to her that way before. She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she watched him get into his car and pull off.

* * *

Ethan returned home that night heading straight for his bedroom finding the door locked.

"Emma, open the door please. I'm really tired" he said softly banging his head against the door.

"Go away Ethan, I don't want to see you right now" she said sniffling. He could tell she was crying.

"Come on babe, please" he begged.  
"I'm really tired and I just wanna hold you right now" he said softly.

"No Ethan...just leave please" she said through the door as he nodded.

"Is this about earlier? Look...Emma I'm sorry okay...I was frustrated and angry...and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said sadly.

"Just go...please...I don't want to see you Aidan" she murmured through the door.

"Okay...fine" he gritted through his teeth walking back down the steps. He pulled out his phone making a call leaving the house.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

He arrived at Sam's house knocking on her front door. She came down tightening her robe opening the door for him.

"Aidan, I said no. It's late" she said looking around running her fingers through her hair.

"Sam...please" he said softly as she rolled her eyes stepping to the side for him to come in. "Is...is he here?" He asked of his son as she lead him to the bedroom. He slowly walked over to the bed taking in the sight of the small boy. Safely wrapped in his blanket clutching his teddy bear tight. "He looks like my dad" Ethan said with a smile.

"You have really strong genes Danny" she said as he turned to her looking down.

"Can I...touch him?" He asked as she nodded her head.  
He smiled leaning down to run his hand across his son's head. "He's beautiful" he whispered out as the boy cracked his eyes open. They stared into each other's amber eyes as the boy sat up looking at his mother nervously.

"It's alright Danny, he won't hurt you" Sam said as Aidan Jr. laid back down.

"I will never ever hurt you" Ethan said softly placing a gentle kiss on his head.

He stood up stepping out of the room back into the hall taking a deep breath.

"Go sit down, Danny" Sam said as he nodded walking into her living room to take a seat.

She got him a glass of water from her kitchen sink. He gulped it down quickly before looking up at her.

"Got anything stronger?" He asked as she rolled her eyes going back to the kitchen to get him a real drink. "Thanks Sam" he said gulping down the whiskey quickly. "How old is he?" Aidan asked looking up at her thrumming his fingers on the glass. A nervous quirk he had that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"When you left I was pregnant, that makes him three Danny" she answered sitting next to him. He put the glass down hitting himself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he muttered as she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"You know how I hate when you do that. It makes you look crazy...it's alright Danny" she said softly as he shook his head no.

"I should have been there Sam...I'm so sorry" he whispered out. "I...I didn't mean to do that to you" he said pulling at his short hair.

"Stop it Danny! It's alright" she said as he kept shaking his head no.

"No, no, no it's not...it's not alright" he started as she quickly straddled his lap.

"Relax and count to ten, Danny Boy" she said holding his face. He closed his eyes counting to ten as she lightly massaged his pressure points in tune with his breathing. Putting him in an extremely relaxed state as he opened his eyes again.

"Feel better now" she asked with a smile as he nodded smiling back.

"Yes, I wanna lay down now Sammy" he said as she nodded getting off his lap as he pulled her back down. "Stay" he whispered kicking his feet up laying back as she looked at his face.

He was serious right now, wrapping his arms around her holding her close to him.

"Danny let me up" she said as he shook his head no crushing her body to his.

"Just... Let me have this Sam" he breathed out taking a deep breath of her hair gently running his fingers through it.

**Flashback**

_Sam came home that evening throwing her keys on the table._

_"Aidan I'm here" she called out to him going ignored. "Aidan" she called again as his head popped through the skylight scaring the hell out of her._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I hope it's okay that I'm up here" he said softly as she waved him off._

_"It's fine Aidan, just don't fall off by accident" she said as he smiled at her._

_"Come up here" he said extending his hand to her as she looked at him skeptically. "You have your gun right?" He asked as she nodded. "If I try anything funny you can shoot me" he said giving her his hand again. She grabbed his hand climbing up onto the roof with him._

_"Look at this...it's beautiful" he said retaking his seat on the roof staring up at the starry night sky._

_"Yes, very pretty Aidan" she said looking at his face. His eyes were full of wonder looking up at the stars. "You haven't done this a lot have you?" She asked as he shook his head no._

_"I was locked in the house since I was nine, right up until I was fourteen. Then I was locked in a basement from fourteen to seventeen. Then for six months I was locked in a cell. Not a lot of beauty going on from my end Agent Walker" he said softly looking down._

_"Can I ask you a question...off the record?" She asked as he nodded. "Why did you kill them, why didn't you just take Marlan and go?" She asked._

_"I don't know ...seemed like the right thing to do at the time ...justice" Aidan said softly laying his head back. "Honestly I just snapped...and when I saw her again...she ain't even say she was fuckin' sorry" he said holding back his tears. "You don't treat people you supposed to love that way" he whispered out. "I'm gonna go lay down now...goodnight Sam" he said getting up from his seat as she grabbed his hand._

_"Sit down, Aidan" she said as the therapist in her training came to the surface. He sat back down next to her avoiding eye contact. He was ashamed, showing weakness after holding it in for so long. "It's alright...to feel what you feel...but this is a new start. Let go of your anger and your pain or it will eat you alive. It will turn you into something...something I have to hunt. I don't want that for you Aidan, because I will win" she said calmly._

_"I would never hurt you...that would be the only reason you'd win" he said getting up again this time she allowed him to go. "I'm not what you think I am, I won't lose control again...I promise" he said softly going back into the house leaving her to ponder his words._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dear readers of my humble works, forgive my lack of updates with this story, I ask of your forgiveness with this new chapter that I hope you all enjoy, and remember I don't own the majority of this.**

**Chapter 17**

Ethan awoke the next morning to a little boy sitting on his legs watching cartoons. He sat up slowly as he and the boy looked at each other carefully.

"Hi" they both said at the same time before looking away and scratching their heads in the same exact way.

"This is weird" he said as the little boy nodded his agreement. "Do you know who I am?" He asked as the boy cracked a smile.

"Think so" he answered with a shrug. "I'm Aidan and you're Aidan. One plus one is two, that means you're my daddy, right?" He asked as Ethan looked a little baffled.

"Are you sure you're only three?" He asked carefully.

"I'm different" the boy said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, no. Don't be ashamed, you're really smart. It's a good thing, I'm kinda dumb" Ethan said seriously making his son smile at him. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Work, she said we should spend time together today" he said as Ethan nodded.

"Okay, you hungry?" Ethan asked as little Aidan nodded. "Okay, let's get dressed and go get some breakfast. I'm gonna introduce you to a good friend of mine" he said as little Aidan got up rushing to his room to get dressed. Ethan pulled on his clothes quickly before making a call. Little Aidan came back in five minutes later.

"I'm ready now, can we get pancakes. I like pancakes" little Aidan said as his father raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of pancakes?" He asked.

"Chocolate chip" Aidan answered with a smile.

"What about strawberry pancakes?" Ethan asked curiously.

"They'd probably kill me...I don't want to die" he answered with a frown as his father smiled.

"Yup, you're mine" he said lifting him into his arms leaving Sam's apartment.

* * *

"What's up little man, I'm your uncle Johnny" Johnny said as the little boy narrowed his eyes looking between the two.

"You're Chinese, you can't be my uncle" he responded as Ethan and Johnny both laughed walking into the diner.

"What'd I tell you, he's really smart man" Ethan said proudly sitting his son in a high chair.

"Emma know?" Johnny asked as Ethan shook his head.

"Whose Emma? Is she your wife?" Aidan Jr. asked as Johnny laughed.

"This kid is awesome" he said clapping his hands.

"Emma is my fiancee, we're not married yet" Ethan explained.

"Why did you and mommy break up?" He asked as Ethan lost his words. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"I got this man" Johnny said straightening up. "Ask your mother" Johnny said using a calm and firm tone as Aidan Jr. nodded his head.

"Good morning gentleman, what can I get for you today?" The waitress asked.

"Danny?" Ethan said waiting for his son to order.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, and bacon please" he said with a charming smile stealing the waitresses heart.

"Make that two" Ethan said handing her his menu.

"Three" Johnny said doing the same.

"Damn man, he looks like you, he acts like you, he even eats like you...It's scary" Johnny said as Ethan and Aidan both looked at each other shrugging. "See, you're doing it again!" Johnny said loudly.

"He's weird Aidan" Aidan Jr. said as his father nodded.

"Yeah, Gat has his moments" Ethan said softly looking at Johnny with the same confused expression his son had.

* * *

"Can I meet your wife?" Aidan Jr. asked softly. Ethan looked back at him carefully before turning back to the front. He had to tell Emma some day. Seeing as she was already mad, it couldn't make too much difference.

"Sure buddy, remember she has no idea you even exist so this is gonna be a shock" Ethan said driving to his home.

"You think she'll like me" Aidan Jr. asked softly.

"She loves kids, she'll love you" Ethan answered as Aidan smiled and went back to playing with his truck.

"Why are you knocking? Don't you live here?" Aidan asked as his father rubbed his head.

"We're kinda having a fight right now. It's common, you'll learn when you get a girlfriend of your own" Ethan said watching Emma come to the door.

She opened the door still glaring at him before looking down at the little boy.

"Whose this?" She asked taking in the similar features of the two.

"Aidan Domingo Santos Jr." He answered as her eyes went wide at the sight.

Then he saw fury light up in them.

"I didn't know Emma, I swear I didn't know" he said attempting to calm her before she went off the rails. "He wanted to meet you" Ethan said as Emma held back the tears in her eyes. She swallowed hard leaning down to the little boy.

"Hi there, I'm Emma" she said softly shaking his hand.

"Hello, you're really pretty" Aidan said with a smile making her laugh.

"Very charming Aidan, would you like to come in?" She asked as he nodded taking her hand as she lead him into the house. "Tell me about your mommy" she said walking into the kitchen with him.

* * *

"Oh shit" Ethan said running his fingers through his hair stressful.

"JOHNNY GAT! YOU INTRODUCED MY CHILD TO JOHNNY FUCKING GAT, AIDAN!" Sam yelled furiously pacing the floors of her home.

"He's our child Sam" Ethan said softly. "Listen, Johnny's my friend. He was actually very well behaved today with him. He only cursed fifty seven times instead of the usual thousand or so" Ethan said defending his friend.

"HE'S A FUCKING SOCIOPATH, AIDAN" she yelled.

"According to you...so am I Sam, he was perfectly fine with me today" Ethan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then you bring him around your fiancee. You've crossed a lot of lines today Aidan. You're really testing my patience" she said as he smiled at her.

"So that's what this is about" he said chuckling softly. "You're jealous" he said with a cocky grin.

"Don't kid yourself Aidan, we both know I'm better in many ways" she scoffed looking away from him.

"And yet she has me and you don't" he said folding his arms with a smirk.

"Who hasn't had you Aidan? I had you last night, in fact I could have you now if I wanted. We both know that too" she said returning the gesture. "You're a liar, a murderer, and a cheater. You went off and found someone just as naive as you are" she said as his fist slammed into her wall breaking through the wall paper and sheet rock.

"I'm the liar...I'm the cheater...who lied to who first Sam...who cheated on who first...everything I am...everything you just called me...is exactly what you made me" he said coldly boring holes through her with his eyes. "I trusted you and you manipulated me...You used me...Then when you were done you tossed me aside like yesterday's trash...go fuck yourself Samantha" he said as her hand flew across his face with a hard slap. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, opening them again slowly locking eyes with his son. Sam turned around to her utter horror, looking at her sons shocked face.

"Danny...why are you out of bed sweety?" She asked walking over to him as he stepped back from her. Her breath hitched in her throat, he was afraid of her.

"Why are you hitting my daddy?" He asked with tears in his little eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay buddy" Ethan said in a soft voice walking over to him. "See, just a little red, that's all, I'm fine" he said with a smile kneeling down to rub the boys head. "Everything's alright...promise" he said as little Aidan nodded his head. "Okay, go back to bed now buddy" he said as little Aidan returned to his room quietly. "Goodnight Sam" Ethan said walking towards the door.

"Aidan!" She called out to him as he waved her off.

"Two minutes more he would have seen something much worse" he said turning to her with ice in his eyes. "You should really watch yourself, Sam" he said with a smirk leaving her apartment.

Manipulative son of a bitch, turned her own child against her in one day. He had known the whole time Aidan Jr. was standing behind them. Watching his mother assault his father verbally and physically.

* * *

Ethan returned home finding Emma seated on the sofa waiting for him. He walked over and sat next to her as she looked at him sadly.

"Maybe we're moving too fast, Ethan...Maybe we should call this off" she said sadly as he looked at her.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"No, but it's what we should do, you have a son Ethan...you had a family...I feel like a home wrecker" Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Emma...that was a really long time ago. I love YOU. I wanna be with YOU. I wanna marry you, Emma" he said grabbing her hands looking into her eyes.

"You're sure?" She asked as he nodded his head quickly.

"Come here" he said as she crawled into his arms holding onto him tight. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything" he whispered into her ear, placing soft kisses on her face.

**Flashback**

_Aidan woke up the next morning to loud yelling in the living room. He quickly pulled on his t-shirt rushing out._

_"You have ten seconds to walk out of that door" he said glaring at the man coldly._

_"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The man asked with a notable Australian accent as Sam was just sitting on the couch with her head down._

_"I'm the guy that's gonna beat your ass if you don't leave" he said looking over to Sam. He had never seen her so helpless before._

_"You little shit, I'm gonna fuck you up right now" the guy said grabbing Aidan's shoulder. Aidan grabbed the arm breaking it in three different places before throwing the man to he ground._

_"LIKE I SAID, GET UP AND CARRY YOURSELF OUT OF HERE" he yelled as the guy looked at Sam for help before scrambling out of the apartment. Aidan locked the door behind him before looking back at Sam._

_"Sam...Sam look at me" he said kneeling down and grabbing her face. She had a light bruise on her cheek from where the bastard had hit her. "Why you let him do this for. You could have taken that guy" Aidan said waiting for an explanation._

_"I have to get ready for work Danny" she said standing up and walking away from him._

_Aidan quickly pulled her back as she face planted in his chest. Soaking his shirt with the tears she sought to hide from him. He simply ran his fingers through her hair allowing her to let it out. He was still confused as to who that guy was and why Sam allowed him to hit her. She did allow him to hit her, Aidan had watched her train. She didn't look it but Sam could take the average man down in seconds._

_"I have to go to work Danny" she said softly as he looked down letting her go._

_"You not gonna tell me who that guy was?" He asked as she ignored him going into the bathroom._

**Later That Night**

_"Tim I said no for the last time" Sam said trying to keep her voice down. "Leave before he breaks your other arm" she said giving the man a sad look._

_"This guy hitting you Sammy?" Tim asked looking at her as she laughed in his face._

_"The only one who hits me is you Tim...You need to leave...now" she said turning to unlock her door as he grabbed her arm. "Get off, Tim" she said pulling her arm back hitting it on the door. "Owww" she said as the door flew open to Aidan's angry face._

_"She asked you to leave" he said calmly as Tim backed away from the door slowly going down the steps. Sam went in as Aidan closed the door behind them. "Show me your arm" he said calmly as she waved him off. He grabbed her upper arm to get a good look at it. "You're index finger is out of place" he said looking into her eyes as she nodded her head looking away. He popped the finger back into place as she shrieked loudly. "You need a hospital" he said walking away from her._

_"Danny" she said softly._

_"Don't explain...You don't owe me one" he said softly closing his bedroom door._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: One more because you're all such awesome people**

**Chapter 18**

"Emma will you sit down please, everything is perfect" Ethan said tying his tie around his neck.

"No it's not, Katelyn is late, Johnny is late, the food hasn't arrived yet, and I look fat" she whined as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Baby...you're not fat" he said walking over to her placing his hands on her stomach. "You're pregnant...and you're beautiful" he said kissing her lips gently. "Feel better now?" He asked with a smile as she nodded her head kissing him again. "Everything's gonna be perfect, I promise" he said softly caressing her face.

"Okay" she said looking up into his eyes.

"Let's have some fun" he said smiling brightly.

* * *

Julius stood next to Ethan in the living room.

"Ya' ladies family seem real out of place, what's up?" Julius asked as Ethan scratched the back of his head.

"They were fine until, Uniqua decided to showcase her stripping skills on the living room table" Ethan said as Julius nodded his head in agreement.

"That's Dex's girl" Julius said throwing his hands up.

"ETHAN, THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR" Emma yelled as he walked over to the door.

"Walker" he said stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

"You're not gonna arrest me now are you Sam? That'd be...kinda messed up, ya know" he said looking behind him at his house with all of Emma's family inside.

"No, I have someone who wants to see you" she said with a smile.

"Danny" a young man called out sending chills up Aidan's spine.

"Marlan?" He said softly looking at his younger brother. It had been over seven years since he last saw him. "Marlan is that really you?" He asked again as Marlan smiled brightly pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you Danny" Marlan said into his ear as Emma opened the door in search of him.

"Ethan, who's this?" Emma asked looking between Marlan and Sam.

"I was just leaving" Sam said with a smile. "Promise made, promise kept. Marlan I'll be back to get you later" Sam said heading back to get car.

"Thanks, Sam" Aidan said as she gave him a light smile leaving.

"Emma, this is Marlan...my little brother" Ethan said as Emma went wide eyed. "Marlan, this is my fiancee, Emma Phillips" he said as Marlan extended his hand to Emma.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Marlan said with a smile as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Marlan" she said as he gingerly patted her back.

"You can hug her man, she's pregnant not porcelain" Ethan joked making Marlan roll his eyes.

"Come on, I have to introduce you to my family" Emma said pulling Marlan into the house with her.

* * *

"You know your guy had a brother?" Dex asked Johnny as the latter nodded. Ethan had told Johnny his horrible sad history one night they were drinking. "He look kinda tough, should probably keep him away from Julius. He been recruiting again" Dex said as Johnny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ethan'll cut his balls off and hand em' to him if he tries it" Johnny said knowing how Ethan felt about his brother. He had revealed the truth about himself to Johnny one night they were drinking together.

"The woman got some fine ass sisters" Dex said as Johnny nodded in agreement checking out Megan as she strolled through the party easily mixing and mingling with the gang members.

"Wait a minute...ain't you banging that hoe Uniqua?" Johnny asked as Dex cleared his throat walking away.

* * *

"Ethan's brother is really fit" Megan said as Scarlett nodded her agreement.

"Eyes off, he's like five years younger than Ethan" Emma said laughing at her sisters watching them pout.

"Em, come here" Kate called out as Emma went off to see what she wanted.

"I have to use the bathroom" Scarlett said walking away.

* * *

"Man I gotta stop holding my piss like this" Ethan sighed in relief closing his eyes at the release of his bladder. He was still pissing when the door opened.

"Jesus Christ! Scarlett don't scare me like that!" he said quickly tucking himself back in. "I'm almost done, then it's all yours love" he said hearing the door close. What he wasn't expect was the right hand snaking up his chest and the left hand grabbing his cock. Ethan broke free quickly looking at the woman in disbelief.

"Scarlett what are you doing!?" He asked slightly in shock at her behavior.

"Oh relax Ethan. I'm not gonna tell Emma" she said pulling the straps from her dress down letting it hit the floor. "I just wanna see what got my wet blanket of a little sister excited enough to make a baby" she said walking over to him as he took in the sight of her matching, red, lacy, bra and panties set. Scarlett was flawless, he had to admit that, her body looked like it was sculpted by a notorious pervert. Curves in all the right places, with a ass and breasts that any one would kill for.

"Scarlett...You need to leave now" Ethan said as firmly as he could in his predicament.

"Shhh baby" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Relax a little" she said reaching into his pants. "My, my, you are a big boy aren't you" she said with a sly smirk as he grabbed her hand pushing her away.

"Scarlett I'm not playing around, stop this" he said again as she ignored him and began kissing on his neck.

"Oh come on Ethan. I just wanna sample a little bit" she said unbuttoning his pants as the bathroom door opened.

"Kate! I...I can explain" Ethan said quickly as she slapped him in the face.

"Go back downstairs Ethan" she said calmly as he nodded quickly stepping around her out of the bathroom as Kate closed the door on her and Scarlett in the bathroom. Ethan rushed down to Emma ignoring the crashing and banging he heard coming from the bathroom.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, KATELYN. YOU DO NOT BEAT UP MY OLDEST SISTER AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY" Emma yelled as Kate kept her head letting Emma yell.

"I'm sorry Em...I don't know what came over me" Kate said rolling her eyes. She wanted to tell Emma so bad why she beat Scarlett up in the bathroom. She couldn't be sure if Emma would believe it or not knowing Scarlett and Kate couldn't stand each other.

"I am so disgusted with the both of you right now" Emma said rubbing her head. "Get out of my house now" she said walking into the bathroom as Kate stood up shaking her head. She walked out of the room as Ethan was saying goodbye to his brother and the hot blonde that dropped him off.

She walked down the steps brushing past him as he grabbed her arm.

"Kate...thanks for believing that I honestly wouldn't do something like that" he said softly as she took her arm back nodding.

"You're an asshole but you're not a fucking asshole. I knew it wasn't you the moment I looked at your face" Kate said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How much trouble did you get into?" He asked looking down.

"Major trouble" she said looking upstairs before turning and leaving.

"I'm gonna fix it" he said as she shook her head no.

"Let it be Ethan...She probably won't believe you anyway" Kate said as he looked confused watching her leave. Emma believed everything he said, why wouldn't she believe that her sister was a skank.

* * *

He closed the door making his way back up to the bedroom. Emma was coming out of the bathroom in her 'we're not having sex tonight pajamas'. Flannel top and bottoms.

"Can you believe Kate and Scarlett?" She asked climbing into bed.

"Babe" he said softly.

"Seriously, brawling like school yard brats over nothing probably" she said again.

"Babe" he said again trying to get her attention.

"I honestly don't know if I want either of them in my wedding. Especially Katelyn, she's been dying to attack Scarlett for the longest" she said as he grabbed her face stopping her.

"I have to tell you something" he said as she looked at him confused. "Kate did you a favor tonight" he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed before telling Emma everything that happened.

**Flashback**

_"Where you goin' all dolled up?" Aidan asked with a smirk. Sam looked at him through the mirror returning the smirk._

_"I have a date tonight Aidan, and you have a session early tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep" she said giving him a small smile._

_"Oh...okay" he said softly turning away from her to leave. "If you need help getting him out, I'll be on the roof" he said with his head hung low walking away from her. She would have to speak to him later about his inappropriate affections for her._

**Two Hours Later**

_Sam returned home extremely annoyed. That was the worst date she had ever been on. First he talked her into Moroccan food which she always found disgusting. Then he talked about himself the entire time not once taking notice of the fact that she hadn't touched her food._

_She smelled the faint essence of the spaghetti Aidan had made. Walking into the kitchen hoping he had saved her some. Delighted when she looked in the microwave and saw her plate sitting there._

_After eating she commenced her search for Aidan. She checked his bedroom not finding him there, she immediately knew where he was. She poked her head up through the skylight, he was asleep._

_"Aidan" she called out to him softly. He rolled over losing the blanket that was covering his body. "Oh, dear god" she said taking in the sight of his completely naked body. For a seventeen year old, he was pretty well built from head to toe literally. She couldn't help the red that spread across her cheeks as she looked at him. "AIDAN" she yelled as he jumped up covering the lower half of his body._

_"Jesus Christ, Sam you scared the hell out of me" he said taking quick breaths looking at her. "How was your date?" He asked softly._

_"It's late, come inside" she said running her fingers through her hair._

_"No, you come out here. It's beautiful tonight" he said calmly."Right...inappropriate, it's really comfortable out here Sam. I'm gonna sleep up here tonight" he said laying his head down._

_"I'll come up if you put your clothes back on" she mumbled. He quickly began pulling his clothes on while she climbed up with him. "No funny business, okay" she said seriously with a dangerous glint in her eyes. He put his hands up quickly in his defense._

_"Trust me, I wouldn't know where to begin" he said a little too quick as his face turned red from embarrassment._

_"It's okay Danny, you're only seventeen. You have a lot of time left to...experience...certain things" she said as he looked at her completely mortified."What?" She asked looking at him confused by his expression._

_"We are absolutely not having this conversation" he said laying his head down. "Goodnight Sam" he said closing his eyes as she playfully mushed him in his head._

_"Such a guy, Aidan" she said with a laugh laying down next to him looking up at the sky._

_"If the blanket isn't thick enough you can use me as a pillow" he said making her raise her eyebrow at him. "I mean that in the most friendly and appropriate way possible" he clarified as she rolled her eyes laying back down._

**Two More Hours Later**

_Sam opened her eyes carefully, not moving to give her senses a chance to catch up to her body. She looked down at the t-shirt and warm body she was laying on. The strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her close to keep her warm. She looked up at Aidan's peacefully, content face in complete horror. She quickly untangled her body from his rushing into the house. What the hell was she thinking, not following her better judgement. She was supposed to be banishing his feelings for her. Instead she possibly enticed them in one night. That simple gesture would make or break their relationship for the next three years._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: From the bottom of my crappy writers heart I sincerely apologize to anyone who was reading and enjoying my terrible writing for abandoning this story for over a year. Apparently it's illegal to kidnap your own kids even if the other parent happens to be a drug using cunt. But if anyone is still reading after this chapter let me know and I'll continue on my wayward quest to keep pushing out my shitty work :-)**

**Chapter 19**

"YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" Emma roared as Scarlett sat on the floor holding her bruised cheek. "Ethan told me everything, how dare you" Emma said as Kate held her back from attacking her sister further.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacquelyn asked looking at her daughter's in shock.

"This despicable bitch tried to fuck my fiance in the bathroom at my engagement party. In MY house!" Emma said still giving her sister a vicious glare as everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh Scarlett...how could you do such a thing" Jacqueline said giving her eldest child a pitied look.

Emma reached into her purse throwing a plane ticket at Scarlett.

"Get out of my city...I never wanna see you again...I hate you" she said with tears in her eyes pulling away from Kate and leaving the room.

"You fix this Scarlett Rose, and you fix it soon" Jacqueline said chasing Emma and Kate.

"It seems your sluttiness knows no limits, huh Scar" Alex said laughing his ass off at the situation.

"Yeah, that's pretty messed up Scarlett" Matt added with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Shut up Alex...and you mind your business Matthew...you've no right to judge me...you shouldn't even be here" Scarlett said softly as Alex put his hands up in defense.

"Hey don't take it out on us, you were the one trying to jam our rich, future brother in laws cock down your throat and got caught you filthy slag" Alex said laughing again as Scarlett stood up rushing at him. Megan and Matt grabbed her quickly.

"That's enough, Alex get out" Megan said remaining calm in the situation for once. "Matt, take him from here please" Megan said as Matt nodded putting a hand on Alex' back leading him from the room.

It was just the two of them now, twin to twin.

"You know, out of the two of us...I'm kinda the fuck up...What the hell were you thinking Scar?" Megan asked shaking her head.

She wanted to understand the reasoning behind her sisters actions. "Of all the guys trying to get into your panties...our little sisters fiance. Emma really loves this guy, how could you do that to her?" She asked softly hearing Scarlett growl.

"It's all about her...all of the time...everything is about her" Scarlett said with pure venom and hate for her youngest sister. "Emma was the valedictorian of her class, Emma's going to America to study medicine, Emma's met a nice boy who wants to marry her...Emma's nice boy happens to be loaded and actually loves her back" she spat out angrily.

Megan had never noticed how much Scarlett truly despised their baby sister. She honestly couldn't understand what Emma had done to receive Scarlett's ire. The words were venomous and fueled by pain and rage. She truly and whole heartedly hated Emma.

"Scarlett...she's our sister...our baby sister...why...so much hate?" Megan asked. She needed to understand this. She felt nothing but love for her siblings.

"WHY IS SHE SO FUCKING SPECIAL?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE EVERYTHING...and I have nothing...I'm thirty two years old, no house, no car, no man, no kids" she yelled out ending pathetically. Sitting on the floor of the hotel room that Emma had paid for. "You know what I do have Meg...six failed relationships and HIV" she said as Megan gasped in shock. She had no idea Scarlett was sick.

"And you planned on seducing Ethan, hoping he was foul enough to sleep with you and infect Emma...That's...That's beyond low" Megan said looking at her twin with disgust. "I really didn't want to take sides with this...but that...that I just can't support you with...You should do as she says and leave" Megan said before leaving the room.  


* * *

  
"Yo Lin, what you got for me baby?" Ethan said entering Lin's personal garage. She slid from under the car looking up at him with a smirk.

"You're gonna love this" she said before standing up and snatching the tarp from from over the car.

"WHOOOO, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABY" Ethan yelled with a super smile running his hands across the car. He had bought a Attrazione from Foreign Power and handed it over immediately for Lin to do some work on. She had souped up the engine, painted it iridescent blue, and added handicappers to the tires. "This shit is sexy as hell" he said clapping his hands with excitement.

"Wanna test it out?" She asked with a grin throwing him the car keys.

"Hell yeah, get ya' fine ass in here and let's ride baby" he said opening the passenger door for her.

Lin walked over to get in as he gave her a hard slap on her ass. Lin turned quickly punching him in the face.

"You haven't even bought me dinner yet and you're getting handsy, get the hell up and buy me food first jackass" she said climbing into the passenger seat as he stood up holding his jaw climbing into the drivers side.

"Damn it Lin, that had some power behind it" he groaned out still holding his jaw. She reached over grabbing his face pulling his lips to hers. Kissing and biting at each others lips for a whole five minutes before breaking apart.

"How does it feel now?" She asked with a smirk as he smiled pulling back into his seat properly.

"Better" he said calmly starting the car and revving the engine.

Everything about this car excited him as he pulled out of the garage leaving tire tracks and engine smoke behind.  


* * *

  
"EMMA!" Kate yelled grabbing her arms. She was currently brutalizing a packet of mayonnaise open for her sandwich. "I know you're pissed but the mayonnaise was innocent this time, I swear" Kate said as Emma sat the packet down shaking her head.

"I can't believe she'd do something like that" Emma said softly as Kate gave her a sad expression. She was for once at a loss for words. She couldn't understand why Scarlett would do something like that either.

"Honey, listen" Kate said as Emma looked up at her.

"Katie?" She heard before looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, that is you, oh my god" it was a short red haired girl approaching their table.

"Jess? Oh my god, Jess" Kate said jumping up as she and the blonde hugged. "Where are my manners, Emma this is my friend Jessica Parish from back home. Jess this is my friend Emma Phillips, she's from the UK" Kate said as Emma and Jessica shook hands. "What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"My boyfriend lives here, I moved here with him" she explained as a heavily tattooed and extremely large man entered the sandwich shop. "Maero, honey, come here" Jessica called out as Kate and Emma looked at the guy a little strange. "Maero, this is my friend Kate from back home and her friend Emma" she explained as Maero gave the women a nod and a polite smile. Lingering on Emma a little longer than Kate. She chuckled softly shaking her head.

"From that face I take it you know who I belong to" she said as he nodded chuckling with her.

"I think all of Stilwater knows who you belong to, also know you're not one to be trifled with" Maero said eyeing the two saints in the back of the restaurant eating and eyeing him up at the same time.

"He can be a tad overprotective at times" Emma said rolling her eyes as Maero chuckled softly.

"Well this meeting has actually presented an opportunity for me here" Maero said as Emma and Kate looked at him confused. "I've been trying to get in touch with your man for a while now. It's of a business nature, would it be cool if I passed you my number?" Maero asked as Emma looked a little skeptical of the decision.

"I don't really get involved in his business. Sorry" she said as Maero laughed nodding his head.

"Look, take my number and pass it to him. Let him know I'm interested in cars, particularly the ones he owns" Maero said attempting to make the conversation as clean as possible so Emma wouldn't feel like she was doing anything wrong.

"Sure, I'll...pass this along" she said with a weak smile holding the number up before slipping it into her purse.

"We gotta run y'all, it was nice seeing you again Katie. Nice meeting you Emma" Jessica said as she and Kate hugged one more time and she shook Emma's hand goodbye.

"That was pretty weird huh?" Kate asked as Emma nodded her head before continuing to attack her sandwich with a mayonnaise packet.  


* * *

  
"So Em really rocked her ass huh?"

Ethan and Lin stopped at Freckle Bitch's for food and they ran into Emma's cousin Matt strolling along the streets of Stilwater. He looked completely out of place until they picked him up and brought him along with them. He had been informing them of what had just happened with the family.

"Yeah mate. And you dodged a pretty good bullet there too. Scarlett had AIDS, she's had it for a few years now. She thinks no one knows but I'm pretty good at finding things out" Matt said as Lin and Ethan shared a look.

Had he been just a bit more of a scum bag his dick would be falling off by next year.

"Say man, you any good with computers?" Ethan asked as Matt nodded his head. "You mind cracking something for me?" He asked.

"What's in it for me?" Matt asked.

"Get you out of Stilwater with a nice to go package" Ethan said as Matt extended his hand and the two shook on it.

"If I can't get this file open for you then my name isn't Matt Miller" Matt said with a cheery smile as Ethan and Lin both snorted laughs at his cockiness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Fun time was mostly over, now it was back to business as usual. Benjamin King looked too damn comfortable sitting there at the table surrounded by the two deadliest Saint lieutenants. He honestly thought he was safe among them, idiot.

"Damn Jules, it's about time. Keeping me couped up in here for over a week now" bastard had the nerve to be annoyed. Arrogant fuck.

"Be glad I sent my boy here to save yo ass when I did. We lost a man" Julius said as King nodded is head. "Oh, sorry about Anthony" he added as King waved him off.

"That was business, let it go" King said as Ethan rolled his eyes. Killing Anthony was definitely personal whether King knew it or not.

"So what's the plan?".Johnny asked with his itchy ass trigger finger.

"We kill Tanya and I get back to business" King said as Ethan and Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. Julius wasn't gonna fly for that shit hopefully.

"I don't think so Benjamin" Julius said as Johnny and Ethan smirked. He honestly thought he was about to start up his business again from scratch. "I saved your life, but the Vice Kings are done" Julius said as Ethan rolled his eyes again. He was still a little upset that Julius pulled him from Miguel's funeral to save that sack of shit.

They exchanged words a little more with a threat of Johnny shooting him before King finally agreed to walk away.

"Alright E, you get to be Mr. King's wheel man for the day" Julius said with a smile as Ethan just shrugged. He didn't chat much with people he wasn't comfortable with. Outside of Julius, Johnny, and Lin he didn't really chat with anyone inside of the gang.

"Alright kid. I been hearing a lot about ya, let's see what ya made of" King said before he and Ethan left to go and take care of the Vice Kings.  


* * *

  
Ethan had to admit, playing with cops wasn't one of his favorite things but King and Julius thought it up so he had to just go with it. King talked non-stop as Ethan drove the car pissing off the Vice Kings to draw them into the chase.

The police were exactly where King had wanted them to be. They had gotten the three main groups of Vice Kings taken out by the police. Tanya was the last thing on the to do list and then the Vice Kings would be done.

"It's a shame Julius found you first kid we could've owned this city" Benjamin King said as Ethan pulled up back at the church.

"Wrong place...Wrong time" Ethan said as King looked at him a little confused. "That's what one of your boys said before he put his gun in my face to take me out...You and I would've never worked" Ethan said before unlocking the doors and turning away from King. That was short for "get the fuck out of my car". King got the message pretty quick and got out to head back into the church.

Ethan was about to pull off and leave before Lin pulled up next to him.

"What you got for me?" He asked as she got out of the car throwing her head towards the church. He got out following her in to where Julius was sitting.

"Since y'all both here together I take it we ready to finish off the Rollerz?" Julius asked as Lin took a seat ready to talk.

"Whatever you got planned you might need to rethink it. Word us, every Roller that Price could find is headed this way" Troy said as Lin jumped up from her seat.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" she said as Troy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wish I was princess" he said earning a glare from Lin.

"How much time we got?" Julius asked breaking up the argument before it even started.

"Shit man, I don't know. My ma'am says they're movin' pretty fast" Troy said as Julius nodded his head turning to Ethan.

"Alright man, you coming with me, we got some Rollerz to fuck up" Julius said as he and Ethan left the church.  


* * *

  
"Jesus Christ Ethan! Emma's gonna freak the fuck out when she sees this!" Kate said looking at his arm in disgust. He had unfortunately been wearing a tank top when he flew out of Julius' car in their pursuit of Price. The bastard got away and Ethan got some nasty burns as a souvenir.

"You ain't got no cream or nothing in here to fix this shit with?" He asked rolling his eyes as she slapped his burnt arm. "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!" He yelled in pain as she just glared at him.

"You're getting married in a month that's what the fuck bitch" she spat those words at him like fire. "Are you even gonna make it down the aisle Ethan?" She asked seriously as he rolled his eyes looking away. "She's pregnant Ethan...You want her to lose the baby stressing over you and your health" Kate asked as he growled low in his throat.

"Of course not" he grumbled out. "What the fuck do you want me to do? Hey guys, can you not try and fucking kill me until after I get married to the girl you probably all know about and want to kill. And by the way we're also having a baby, that would definitely get a rise out of me" he growled back at her trying to make her see things from his eyes. "This needs to be done...and finished before my child is born...every day I step out the door I wonder, just how many rival gang members know this is where my fiancee lives. Or maybe someone would be just that fucking cold to open fire at our wedding. That number is just too high for me right now Kate...The probability of that second thing happening is even higher...so please...shut the fuck up and fix my arm so I can go and make that number zero and get married in peace" he said as she sighed going into the back to retrieve the supplies she'd need to help him.  


* * *

  
"It's late...What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him through half asleep eyes.

"I don't wanna go home tonight, I got too much on my mind and I'm really not in the mood to explain things right now" he said as she sighed stepping to the side for him to come in.

"How's the arm" she asked taking his jacket from him hanging it up on the coat rack.

"As expected, looks like chopped meat" he said as she looked grossed out lighting her cigarette.

"So...what's got you so disturbed that you don't wanna go home?" She asked as he sighed shaking his head no.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he said as she shrugged putting her cigarette out.

"Come on, let's go to bed" she said standing up before she noticed something very disturbing. "Take those fucking shoes off in my house!" She said loudly as he quickly kicked off the offending objects and sat them by the door. "Come on" she said taking his hand and leading him back towards her bedroom.

"Thanks Lin" he said softly as she rolled her eyes at him with a smirk.

"Whatever Ethan" she sighed shrugging out of her robe and getting into bed.

**Flashback**

_"This is ridiculous" Sam said rolling her eyes and tossing the paper back at her supervisor. _

_"You don't feel that you're becoming too emotionally attached to the subject?" He asked._

_"He's a fucking person for gods sakes! You're referring to him like he's some sort of alien creature!" She said as the man folded his arms across his chest._

_"See what I mean?" He asked walking closer to her. "The Walker I know would've been in this kids head months ago and ready for her next assignment" the man said as she shook her head._

_"He's not normal...there's something very different about him...He's been with me for three months and he hasn't shown any violent tendencies, no destructive nature, no blood lust...we've labeled him a sociopath but I really don't believe that's what he is" she said as her supervisor nodded his head._

_"I'll give you another month Walker, make him talk or I'll place him with someone who will" he said dismissing her from his office and sending her on her way._

**A/N: Anybody curious to know exactly what's happening in Lin's bedroom right now? :-D. And I know this chapter sucked, bear with me people the next ones are gonna be better I promise**


End file.
